


When the darkness comes

by Juli06



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06
Summary: Mesmo em seus momentos mais difíceis, Sharon conseguia ver a luz no fim do túnel, mas dessa vez não só ela não conseguia ver a luz como a escuridão a ameaçava envolve-la completamente. (I know it's a bit complicated to take time to translate, but I know that if you have time to do it, you won't regret it. I thank you immensely for reading). TRIGGER WARNING - RAPE THEME





	1. Chapter 1

**_When_ ** **_the darkness comes_**

 **_Autora:_ ** _Juliana Alves_

 **_Categoria:_ ** _Shandy, Romance, Angst, Violence, Drama, Comfort_

 **_Advertências:_ ** _Descrição ao sexo, Violência Sexual_

 **_Classificação:_ ** _NC-17_

 **_Capítulos:_ ** _?_

 **_Completa:_ ** _[ ] Yes [x] No_

 **_Resumo:_ ** _Mesmo em seus momentos mais difíceis, Sharon conseguia ver a luz no fim do túnel, mas dessa vez não só ela não conseguia ver a luz como a escuridão a ameaçava envolve-la completamente._

 **_Disclaimer:_ ** _Major Crimes não me pertence e sim a TNT e a James Duff._

**_Atenção: Essa fanfiction tem um tema muito tocante e delicado, espero dar a devida consideração e não ultrapassar limites. Para quem é sensível a esse tipo de tema não ultrapasse essa linha._ **

**_TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE THEME_ **

* * *

 

**_Capítulo 1_ **

Andy sentou ao lado de Provenza com seu refrigerante de Cranberry e suspirou feliz, depois de dias tentando fechar o caso, a equipe de Brenda finalmente havia conseguido prender o assassino. Não foi fácil, mas eles estavam satisfeitos com o resultado.

Brenda e Fritz estavam conversando com Gabriel sobre o próximo campeonato de basebol que a LAPD estava organizando e esse seria o primeiro ano que a equipe participaria ativamente. Provenza, Sanchez e Tao discutiam sobre o novo equipamento que Buzz conseguiu em sua sala de eletrônicos, Buzz apenas ria de tudo isso.

Entretanto, mesmo feliz Andy queria ir para casa, ele estava cansado e tudo que precisava era um bom banho e sua cama. Mesmo que ele gostasse de passar tempo com eles, o Tenente não via a hora de se afastar um pouco. Esses pensamentos estavam girando em sua cabeça quando sentiu o celular tocar em seu bolso. Ele quis saber quem ligava a essa hora, não era tão tarde, mas ele não tinha ninguém que precisasse dele nesse horário. Talvez fosse Nicole... Ele pegou o celular e atendeu sem ver quem era.

“Flynn”. A voz dele foi firme e um pouco curiosa.

“Tenente Flynn, aqui é a Capitã Raydor. Acho que hoje é seu dia de sorte”. A voz dela estava ofegante e um pouco abafada. Andy ficou em alerta imediatamente, ele podia dizer que ela estava em dor. “Preciso que você me ajude em um pequeno problema”.

“Claro”. Ele respondeu e se levantou da mesa rapidamente e se afastou da equipe.

Provenza o encarou intrigado assim como os outros, mas não disse nada. Ele tentou entender a linguagem corporal do amigo, mas assim que chegou em uma parte mais tranquila, Andy virou as costas para falar ao telefone.

Andy sentiu o corpo se arrepiar com um mau pressentimento, da última vez que eles se encontraram depois dessa frase ser dita, ele acabou com mais ponto do que conseguia contar e dias preso a uma mesa do escritório.

“Capitã, o que houve?”

“Eu não sei se conseguiria explicar agora”. Ele podia dizer que ela estava nervosa e um pouco dispersa.

“Tudo bem, só me diga onde você está”. Retirando a chave do carro do bolso ele passou pela mesa cutucou o parceiro e sussurrou que precisava ir. Ele praticamente correu até a saída.

Toda a equipe silenciou sem saber o que estava acontecendo, mas se fosse algo realmente grave ele teria dito a eles. Sem qualquer outra coisa para fazer, eles voltaram para as conversas e bebidas.

Andy já estava ligando o carro quando perguntou novamente a Sharon onde ela estava. Isso o deixou ainda mais preocupado, a Capitã era uma mulher coerente e firme, mas parecia perdida durante a ligação.

“Eu estou...” Ele podia imaginar ela se esforçando para ver o nome em algum lugar. “5th com a 7th na Amazon”.

“Certo, estou a caminho”.

“Por favor, não desligue”. A súplica dela o pegou desprevenido, ele ficou numa perda de palavras.

Andy ficou sem saber o que falar com ela, eles não eram amigos. Ele não sabia nada da vida dela _, o que ele deveria dizer?_

O tenente podia ouvir a respiração dela se acelerar um pouco, como se o medo a estivesse consumindo e isso o deixou ainda mais apreensivo. Ele não tinha certeza se queria saber o que encontraria lá.

“Vamos conversar então”. Respirando fundo ele tentou se acalmar e focar nela. “Eu ouvir dizer que você é fã dos Dodgers”.

“Sério Andy? Vamos falar de basebol agora?”

“Você tem outra sugestão?” Ele se irritou, mas percebeu que ela também se irritou e pareceu está voltando a si.

“Olhe.. só fique na linha, ok?” Sharon tentava manter a voz firme, mas Andy sabia que ela estava aterrorizada.

“Não se preocupe, estou chegando”. Ele tentou tranquiliza-la, entretanto, seu coração batia enlouquecidamente.

Andy pisou fundo no acelerador chegando ao limite de quebrar todas as leis de trânsito, mas ele podia sentir que o que encontraria não seria bonito. Contudo, não era isso que o distraia e sim o motivo dela ter ligado para ele. Eles estavam tentado ser amigáveis, já que parecia que a FID e a Crimes Graves estavam trabalhando mais lado a lado ultimamente. Porém, ainda era estranho ela telefonar para ele.

“Andy, você ainda está aí?”

“Estou”.

“Eu gosto dos Dodgers, mas não tenho ninguém para ir comigo até o estádio. Ir sozinha não é tão divertido”. O sussurro dela chegava a ser infantil e Andy sentiu uma onda de ternura passar por ele.

“Que tal a gente ir um dia?”

“Você quer levar a bruxa má para um jogo?” O tom brincalhão dela o acalmou. “Você gosta de viver perigosamente, não é Tenente?”

“O que posso dizer, faz parte do meu charme”. O sorriso charmoso encheu sua face e ele lamentou por ela não ter visto e isso o surpreendeu.

O silêncio se instalou novamente e Andy finalmente viu as placas do local que ela falou, ele diminuiu a velocidade para tentar ver qualquer movimento suspeito ou tentar encontrá-la, mas nada lhe chamou atenção.

“Sharon, estou aqui. Você pode me dizer onde exatamente está?”

“No beco”. A voz dela era tão baixa que ele quase perdeu a informação.

Estacionando o carro ele olhou novamente ao redor e sentiu o corpo se arrepiar, a área era comercial e todas as lojas estavam fechadas, de onde estava ele podia ver um supermercado aberto, mas era distante. Ele tentou encontrar o local, mas estava muito escuro.

Tirando a lanterna ele começou a apontar e seguir em frente, o celular estava na orelha e ele podia ouvir a respiração dela, ela estava nervosa e se não tivesse cuidado perderia o controle antes dele chegar lá.

“Ei, Sharon, você pode me guiar? Eu não consigo encontrar”. Chamar a atenção dela para essa pequena tarefa talvez a ajudasse a se manter firme.

“Eu consigo ver um poste e uma placa vermelha”.

“Ok.. e o outro lado?”

“Eu acho que é sem saída, não consigo ver”.

“Certo, não se preocupe vou chegar em breve, só preciso...” Ele não terminou a frase pois finalmente conseguiu avistar a placa que ela falou. “Encontrei, estou chegando”.

Andy se apressou e quase tropeçou numa lata de sopa no começo do beco, ele engoliu a maldição que diria e iluminou local. Foi aí que todo o ar saiu de seu corpo.

* * *

Provenza estava rindo da piada que Tao contou, assim como todos da mesa. Ele assistia todos os seus companheiros e imaginava que se eles tomassem mais algumas doses com certeza ficariam embriagados logo. O que era uma porcaria, seu motorista particular havia saído sem qualquer explicação 30 minutos antes e ele teria que ir para casa dirigindo.

Brenda estava em pleno debate sobre o melhor modo de interrogatório quando o telefone de Provenza tocou, todos pararam de falar e observaram o tenente mais velho, ninguém se importou em esconder a curiosidade.

“O que você quer Flynn?” O tom exasperado dele e ao mesmo tempo brincalhão se transformou em uma carranca irritada. “E você não pode dizer o motivo? Que diabos, Flynn... claro que vou, mas o que houve?”

Demorou um pouco para Andy explicar que havia acontecido sem realmente esclarecer as coisas. Provenza não sabia como convenceria os outros, mas desligou com um gruído e falou que estariam lá.

“Foi Andy, ele pediu que fossemos em um endereço e falou que tinha um caso em mãos, mas pediu discrição e que explicaria quando chegássemos. E sem sirenes”.

“E ele não disse o que foi?” Brenda questionou intrigada.

“Só que era urgente”. O resto da equipe encarou Brenda esperando que ela desse o primeiro passo, ninguém sabia ao certo o que encontrariam. Andy tinha a tendência de entrar em problemas sem motivo aparente.

Brenda encarou Fritz e ele deu de ombros, sem muita opção ela se levantou e pegou o casaco. Os outros seguiram seu exemplo.

* * *

Andy adentrou o beco cautelosamente, ele passou por alguns sacos com comida, como se alguém tivesse deixado derrubar. Seu coração se acelerou quando ele começou a seguir uma trilha de sangue, na verdade eram um rastro de gotas como se alguém sangrasse pelo nariz.

Ele só percebeu a pequena oração que fazia para o bem-estar de Sharon quando ele parou ao avistar os óculos dela. Com mãos trêmulas ele apontou a luz na direção de umas lixeiras e seu coração se afundou quando a viu.

Encolhida entre o depósito de lixo imundo e a parede, Sharon Raydor segurava firmemente o celular como se sua vida dependesse disso. Andy guardou o próprio aparelho e caminho em direção a ela, mas ao vê-la se encolher ainda mais ele parou novamente.

“Ei, Sharon, sou eu, Andy”. Ele sussurrou e abaixou a luz para não a assustar ainda mais.

“Andy?” Ela parecia surpresa em vê-lo ali e isso o deixou confuso. “Andy! Você está aqui.”

“Sim, como eu disse que estaria”. Ele sorriu e levantou a lanterna lentamente.

Contudo ele lamentou o pequeno gesto, ele se encolheu quando finalmente conseguiu ver a extensão da situação. Sharon estava longe de ser a mulher firme e estoica da FID, ela estava sem óculos e tinha um machucado feio na têmpora, como se alguém tivesse batido nela com alguma coisa muito dura. Ela estava faltando um sapato e seu pé descalço estava num ângulo meio esquisito, ela respirava com dificuldade e não conseguia focar em lugar nenhum, mesmo sem exame ele sabia que ela tinha uma concussão.

Entretanto não foi isso que fez o sangue de Andy ferver, mas o que ele descobriu em seguida. Suas roupas estavam em farrapos, ela tinha arranhões e sangue pelos braços, mas era suas pernas as mais machucadas. A realidade do que realmente tinha acontecido com ela o atingiu com força e ele sentiu o almoço de horas atrás querer sair de seu estômago.

De repente o instinto protetor de Andy entrou com força total, ele fechou a distância entre eles e se aproximou dela. Sharon choramingou de medo e tentou se afastar, mesmo já estando no limite da parede.

“Tudo bem, Sharon, sou eu. Eu não vou te machucar, eu prometo. Eu não deixarei ninguém te machucar”.

Sharon parecia completamente confusa, como se sua mente estivesse em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Ela não o reconhecia por um instante, mas logo em seguida o encarava aliviado por reconhece-lo e isso o deixou confuso também.

“Andy.. eu.. tentei lutar”. Ela tentou se explicar. “Eu tentei, eu juro”.

“Eu acredito em você, querida. Eu acredito em você”. Ele falou e a puxou em seus braços.

Sharon se agarrou a ele e começou a chorar, finalmente a realidade de tudo a atingindo com força, Andy podia sentir os seios nus dela em seu peito e sua raiva aumentou ao perceber a barbárie que tinha acontecido ali. E ele prometeu que quando encontrasse quem tinha feito isso com ela pagaria caro.

Andy sentiu que ela falava alguma coisa, mas era tão baixo que ele não conseguia ouvir. Ele a afastou e a encarou, ela tinha um corte no supercílio e um hematoma se formando na bochecha e se encolheu ao imaginar o quanto dolorida ela estaria na manhã seguinte.

“Você pode repetir, Sharon? Eu não entendi”.

“Não chame crimes violentos”. Ela suplicou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. “Por favor, eles irão se divertir e caçoar da minha fraqueza”.

Andy a encarou confuso por um momento e depois entendeu o que ela queria dizer, ela sabia que o que aconteceu hoje era um crime, mas não queria que a divisão responsável por esse tipo de crime assumisse. O Tenente sabia o que fazer, ele precisava ligar para sua equipe e chamar para processar a cena, esse podia ser um crime violento, mas aconteceu com uma policial que automaticamente se torna um crime grave.

Antes de ligar para qualquer um ele retirou o casaco e enrolou ao redor dela, ela tremia de frio e ainda não estava sintonizada com tudo. Ele podia vê-la olhando ao redor assustada e preparada para atacar, mesmo que não tivesse força, ele então se sentou no chão ao lado dela e pegou o celular para ligar para Provenza, mas não antes de puxá-la para seus braços novamente.

O Tenente estava surpreendido que ela não parecia tão assustada ao lado dele, ela ainda tremia e balbuciava coisa de vez enquanto, mas não estava em alerta de defesa. Foi nesse momento, enquanto falava com o parceiro, que percebeu o quanto pequena ela era, Sharon havia se encolhido a ponto de estar quase totalmente coberta com seu casaco. Ele passava a mão suavemente por seus cabelos e se encolheu quando sentiu que algumas partes estavam pegajosas por causa do sangue.

“Eu disse não”. Ela falou de repente. “Eu disse não, mas ele só falou que eu merecia. Que eu era uma megera e merecia”.

Andy fechou os olhos e tentou segurar as lágrimas que brotaram, ela parecia reviver o momento uma e outra vez e isso estava quebrando seu coração.

Sharon continuou falou que disse não, ela tinha o olhar perdido e lágrimas descia por seus olhos. E por mais que Andy chamasse seu nome ela estava perdida nas memórias traumatizantes.

* * *

**_Duas horas antes..._ **

_Sharon gemeu de frustração ao lembrar que precisava fazer compras antes de ir para casa caso ela quisesse comer o jantar essa noite. E para piorar seu fim de dia, seus dois carros estavam na oficina em algum complô contra ela._

_Desistindo de culpar a vida pelo seu mau planejamento ela pegou um táxi na porta da LAPD e foi para o mercado mais próximo de casa, ela pretendia passar pela pequena livraria que tinha na redondeza e comprar um livro._

_As compras no supermercado foram rápidas, mas a fila era enorme e ela retornou as pequenas maldições e falta de plano, às vezes ela não entendia como sua vida pessoal era tão bagunçada, ela era impecável na sua carreia. Quando ela enfim saiu do local com duas sacolas em mãos a noite já aparecia e ela se apressou para pegar a livraria aberta, mas para sua infelicidade tudo ao redor estava fechado._

_“Ótimo, seu dia só vai de mal a pior, Sharon” Ela falou ao vento. Com passos rápidos ela tratou de se dirigir até a avenida principal para pegar um táxi para casa._

_Entretanto, ela podia sentir que algo não estava certo, seus pelos na nuca se arrepiaram quando ela sentiu que alguém a observava, ela odiava ter esse tipo de sensação. Sempre a deixava impotente._

_Sharon acelerou ainda mais os passos, mesmo assim ela não foi rápida o suficiente. Assim que passou pelo beco escuro sentiu duas mãos a puxando em direção a escuridão._

_A Capitã se debateu e tentou gritar, mas um braço a segurava firmemente e uma mão tampava sua boca. Ela sentiu as lágrimas se formaram nos olhos e tentou mais uma vez se soltar usando as técnicas que aprendeu, mas nada parecia fazer efeito._

_Então de repente ela foi jogada contra a parede, sua cabeça bateu forte no concreto e ela sentiu os óculos partir em dois, tudo ficou escuro por um segundo e ela só percebeu que havia caído quando já estava no chão. Sharon tentou se arrastar para longe da ameaça, mas sentiu uma mão puxando seus cabelos dolorosamente e sua bochecha queimou em seguida, ela podia dizer que tinha levado um soco. Mas ela realmente não sentiu._

_Quando ela foi empurrada com o rosto no chão, já sabia o que vinha a seguir, medo se apossou dela e ela tentou chutar seu agressor, mas ele era muito forte e ela podia sentir o pé doendo como o inferno. Assim como sua cabeça e rosto._

_Sharon o sentiu a tocando e nojo se apoderou dela, ela tentava se afastar, mas ele a mantinha presa com seu corpo. Gritar estava fora de cogitação, ele estava novamente com a mão em sua boca. Ela ouviu o som de sua blusa rasgando e em seguida a saia, ela fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas correr, tudo o que veio depois era dor. Ela ficou feliz quando a escuridão a reivindicou e ela apagou._

**_._ **

_O tempo correu devagar, ela não sabia quando o homem havia ido embora, ou se ele havia levado seus pertences, ela não sabia ao certo onde estava ou se tudo havia sido real. Mesmo que a sensação repugnante do corpo dele em suas costas, o cheiro almiscarado de bebida e uma colônia ruim a lembrava de seu pior pesadelo._

_Seu pé doía assim como todo o seu corpo, ela não conseguia enxerga direito sem seus óculos e agora ela via tudo em dobro. Ao longe ela viu sua bolsa e se arrastou até lá, sua arma e identificação ainda estava lá, assim como dinheiro. Ela se encolheu ao percebeu que isso não era um assalto e sim um crime ainda pior._

_Ao ligar o celular ela discou 911, mas não teve coragem de completar a ligação. Vergonha se apossou dela quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido, como ela ia explicar que uma policial experiente como ela se deixou ser dominada desse jeito? Ela deveria ter sido forte, ter lutado mais, ela havia sido treinada para isso e ainda sim, ela era tão impotente quanto qualquer outra. Ela não merecia o distintivo que carregava._

_Enquanto esses pensamentos pessimistas e autocríticos enchiam sua cabeça seu subconsciente a levou a um de seus contatos. O nome Andy Flynn brilho na tela, antes que perdesse a coragem ela discou o número com dedos trêmulos e um aperto no peito._

* * *

Andy já estava se questionando onde diabos estava sua equipe quando ouviu o som de carros se aproximando. Sharon escutou também e se encolheu em seus braços, ela enterrou o rosto no seu pescoço e seu corpo se acometeu de tremores, ele podia praticamente sentir o medo dela rastejando por todo lugar.

Provenza foi o primeiro que apareceu, ele tinha uma lanterna na mão e a arma na outra, assim que ele percebeu tudo ao redor ele pediu para todos parassem e gritou para Buzz pegar uma câmera. A cada ordem dele e o pequeno alvoroço ao redor, Sharon tremia mais e ele ficou com medo que ela tivesse um colapso ali.

“Tenente Flynn, o que aconteceu aqui? Porque você queria que..” Brenda parou sua frase quando viu a mulher em seus braços, ela o encarou intrigada. “Essa é..”

“Sim”. Ele falou e balançou a cabeça rapidamente. Ao longe ele ouviu o som de sirene e sabia que era a ambulância que Provenza pediu. “Essa é a Capitã Raydor”.

"O que houve?”

“Eu não sei ao certo. Ela me ligou e disse que estava com problemas, quando cheguei ela estava no meio dessa.. dessa cena sangrenta”.

“Alguém a espancou”. Brenda sussurrou e sentiu a equipe se aproximar cautelosos.

“Não, Chefe. Eu acho que foi pior”. A voz dele se embargou. Ninguém já o tinha visto tão abalado. “Alguém a espancou e talvez a..”

Todos podiam ver a luta dele com a palavras, ele não queria dizer, mas todos já sabiam. Se encarando rapidamente todos eles fizeram um juramento entre si, eles investigariam esse caso e pegariam o agressor dela. Sharon podia ser a pedra no sapato deles, mas naquele momento vendo o modo protetor de Andy em relação a ela, Sharon se tornou família.

“Alguém a abusou e eu quero pegar esse filho da mãe”. A voz dele era dura e seus olhos se escureceram ainda mais. Brenda sabia que teria que ficar de olho nele, ela não duvidava de seu olhar assassino.

De algum modo Andy se levantou e puxou Sharon em seus braços, dessa vez em estilo noiva e foi em direção a ambulância. O outros ficaram para trás um pouco atordoados com a cena, mas não tão chocado com os ferimentos que ela apresentava ter. Esse caso se tornou prioridade para eles, o problema era Brenda convencer Chefe Pope que esse caso era um Crime Grave, ela queria que tudo aquilo ficasse em sigilo, como mulher ela sabia o quanto isso afetaria Sharon. E se o resto do departamento descobrisse o que tinha acontecido aqui a Capitã talvez não conseguiria sobreviver ao golpe em sua carreira.

**_Continua..._ **


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_ **

Brenda encarou a ambulância saindo e respirou fundo, ela não sabia o que sentir. Ela estava triste, pois por mais que não gostasse da Capitã, o que havia acontecido aqui era cruel demais.

A delegada olhou ao redor e viu sua equipe recolhendo provas, tirando fotos e documentando tudo. Ela não podia fazer muito ali, o beco era sem saída e tudo estava fechado naquele horário, o que descartava qualquer testemunha. A única pessoa que poderia dar qualquer pista era Sharon.

De repente Buzz parou e congelou no lugar, ele tinha um olhar triste em seus olhos e olhava para o chão, as mãos dele ficaram um pouco trêmula, pois a primeira coisa que pensou foi em sua irmã.

Provenza foi até onde ele estava, curioso em saber o que o fez parar. Os outros da equipe fizeram o mesmo. Brenda fechou os olhos e saiu de perto quando viu os farrapos do que parecia ser uma calcinha.

“Ensaquem isso”. Ela começou. “E qualquer outro pedaço de roupa que encontrarem”.

Brenda começou a ficar inquieta ao ver que estava sendo um pouco inútil ali, ela precisava de ar, pensar um pouco. Ela se encolheu ao lembrar de um dos casos que tivera quando ela quase foi vítima de estupro, ela passou dias sem dormir ou até comer. Brenda nem podia começar a imaginar o que Sharon estava passando. Provenza a encarou com conhecimento de causa e falou com ela:

“Chefe, você pode ir até o hospital”. Ela o encarou confusa por um momento.

“O que?”

“O hospital, você pode encontra-los lá”. O Tenente repetiu. “Eu sei que você está querendo ir para tentar descobrir alguma pista. Nós ficaremos bem, não se preocupe”.

“Você tem certeza?”

“Claro que sim” Ele afirmou enquanto olhava para os outros que afirmaram também.

Brenda não precisou ser instruída novamente, apenas balançou a cabeça e encarou Fritz, ele iria com ela de qualquer maneira. Quando eles estavam saindo do beco Provenza a chamou e a aconselhou:

“Seja gentil”

Brenda o encarou intrigada e voltou para questiona-lo, mas Fritz a puxou suavemente. A loira não queria admitir que ela tinha tendência a esquecer os sentimentos dos outros quando estava focada em algum caso e sabia que teria que se segurar e prestar atenção ao que falava, o assunto já era sensível o suficiente.

Não demorou muito para eles chegaram ao hospital, assim que entraram ela mostrou o distintivo e informou a situação. A enfermeira indicou o local e ela seguiu apressada para lá, Fritz quente em seus calcanhares.

* * *

Jack foi acordado pelo toque do celular e bufou em frustração, _quem ligaria uma hora dessas da noite?_

“Jack Raydor”. Ele falou irritado. “O que? Ok, estou a caminho”.

Gemendo em frustração, Jack saiu da cama e começou a se vestir, ele esperava que Sharon estivesse bem. Da última vez que foi chamado para o hospital por ser o marido dela, ele foi despachado assim que ela acordou e percebeu que ele estava lá.

“Baby, onde você vai?” A mulher na cama perguntou ainda sonolenta.

“Emergência familiar, querida. Estarei de volta em algumas horas, não se preocupe”.

“Ok, tenha cuidado”. Ela retornou ao travesseiro.

Pegando suas coisas, o advogado deu a volta na cama beijou os lábios da mulher e escreveu uma nota de que essas últimas semanas haviam sido fantásticas, mas ele era um espírito livre e já era tempo de ir.

* * *

Assim que Brenda e Fritz entraram no segundo andar eles podiam ouvir vozes alteradas e uma delas era de Andy, a delegada suspirou frustrada, isso seria uma longa noite.

“Tenente, o que diabos está acontecendo?”

“Chefe, graças a Deus”. Andy parecia a ponto de explodir e ela o viu cerrando os punhos em uma tentativa de não socar o médico. “Ele não me deixa entrar”.

Brenda encarou o médico com olhos cerrados. “Você tem uma explicação plausível para isso?”

“Sim”. O médico estufou o peito e encarou em desafio. “Ele não é família”.

“Pelo amor de Deus... você só pode está de brincadeira comigo”. Brenda se exasperou. “Ele contou a você a gravidade da situação?”

O médico a encarou surpreso e por um momento não soube o que dizer, desde o momento que viu a mulher na maca ele a levou para o quarto para o _checkup_ de emergência, mas antes de fazer isso Andy pediu para entrar junto com ela e a discussão se acalorou.

“Olhe.. você tem que entender..”

“Não, **_você_** tem que entender”. Brenda o cortou. “Eu sou a delegada assistente da LAPD, esse é um dos meus Tenentes e a mulher lá dentro é uma Capitã que foi agredida”.

Andy tentou não sorrir quando viu a cor sumir lentamente do rosto do médico, o outro homem pareceu atordoado, mas começou a entender a situação delicada.

“Primeiro precisamos que você faça todos os exames necessários, fotografe tudo e...” Ela parou respirou fundo e encarou o homem. “Precisamos de um kit de estupro, não sei a gravidade física ou emocional dela nesse momento. Ela está completamente aterrorizada e o único que conseguiu acalma-la até agora foi o Tenente Flynn. Ele vai entrar lá e ajudá-los no que for preciso. E acredito que não tenho que pedir discrição”.

“Ok... Eu..”

“Fui clara?” Brenda o cortou e estreitou os olhos novamente.

“Sim, como água”. O nervosismo dele era palpável e ele encarou o Tenente. “Se o senhor puder me acompanhar...”

Andy não foi perguntado uma segunda vez, apenas seguiu apressado ao lado do outro homem. Assim que chegaram ao quarto Andy sentiu o desejo de socar o homem novamente, sozinho com Sharon estava um enfermeiro. Não era preciso um especialista para ver que ela estava aterrorizada e encarava cada movimento do homem.

“Ei, Sharon”. O tom dele era baixo e ele andou com cuidado até ela. Mas ela não pareceu notar que ele estava ali, seus olhos não deixavam o enfermeiro.

Andy chegou mais perto e a tocou delicadamente, ele soube assim que ela pulou para longe dele que tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

“NÃO!” O grito apavorado quase a derrubou da cama.

“Sharon, tudo bem. Sou eu, olhe.. sou eu, Andy”.

“Andy?” Ela desviou o olhar do enfermeiro e o encarou aterrorizada. Isso estava preocupando Andy extremamente, ele sabia o quanto traumatizante foi tudo isso, mas era difícil ver Sharon desse jeito.

O médico ao ver a reação dela chamou o enfermeiro e o mandou embora. Ele soltou o ar quando viu ela relaxar, mas agora ela encarava o médico tentando avaliar se ele era uma ameaça e viu que isso não daria certo.

“Doutor”. Andy começou e esperou que esse idiota entendesse o que ele pediria. “Olhe, você pode ver que ela está receosa com você aqui. Eu acredito que uma médica seria melhor para ela nesse momento”.

O médico estava a ponto de retrucar quando viu que ele tinha razão, ele podia ver que ela precisava de cuidados imediatos e tentar convencê-la de que ele não a machucaria levaria um tempo que eles não tinham.

“Ok. Vou chamar minha colega e pedir que uma enfermeira venha com os materiais necessários”.

Assim que o médico passou pela porta Andy viu Sharon respirar fundo e fechar os olhos por um momento. Ela se agarrou ainda mais ao seu casaco e pequenos tremores tomaram seu corpo. Isso o deixou preocupado, ela parecia estar entrando em choque.

“Eu quero ir para casa”. O sussurro dela fez seu coração se apertar um pouco.

“Em breve, Sharon”.

“Andy, por que você ainda está aqui?”. A pergunta o deixou sem palavras por um momento. Ele não sabia a resposta exata, mas sabia que agora não queria deixar seu lado. Então ele falou a verdade mais próxima.

“Eu.. eu só quero ter certeza que tudo vai ser feito direito”. Ele deu de ombros. “Você quer que eu vá embora?”

“Você vai me machucar?” Ela o questionou séria.

Andy a encarou surpreso e atordoado, ele ficou sem saber o que dizer por um momento. Encarando-a ele sentiu seu coração se apertar quando viu que ela estava falando sério. Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes e temerosos esperando por sua resposta.

“Ei, eu nunca vou machucar você. Ok?” Ele havia se aproximado e falado firme, mostrando que não estava mentindo.

“Ok”. Ela tentou sorrir, mas o machucado em sua bochecha a impediu e ela fez uma careta ao invés.

A porta do quarto de abriu e Sharon saltou encarando a pessoa que entrou, Andy também foi pego desprevenido e deu um passo à frente com a mão já na arma.

“Uau... devagar aí caubói”. A médica se assustou e colocou as mãos na frente em rendição.

“Desculpe”.

“Tudo bem”. Ela sorriu e se aproximou, a enfermeira que estava ao seu lado também entrou cautelosa. “Então... Você deve ser a Capitã Sharon Raydor, certo?”.

Sharon apenas acenou e olhou rapidamente para Andy, o quarto ainda girava um pouco e sem seus óculos ela não enxergava bem, naquele momento ela dependia do julgamento do Tenente.

“Ok, Sharon. Eu sou a Dra. Allison Mayer e hoje cuidarei de você”. Ela sorriu em simpatia e começou a avaliar cada ferimento à vista, ela havia lido o boletim de ocorrência da emergência e sabia que esse tipo de agressão era sempre difícil de trabalhar. “Essa é a enfermeira Maddie, ela vai precisar tirar algumas fotos. Tudo bem com isso?”

Sharon afirmou novamente e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, ela estava com dor, confusa e terrivelmente envergonhada. E agora ela precisava passar por tudo isso antes de poder ir para casa.

Allison sorriu e falou baixinho com a enfermeira instruindo a tirar fotos dos ferimentos e como deveria ser feito o relatório. Mas antes de iniciar viu que Sharon tremia e os olhos dela pareciam desfocados, ela estava se agarrando cada vez mais no casaco em que estava enrolada. Preocupada a médica se aproximou com uma pequena lanterna.

“Sharon, eu preciso fazer um pequeno exame, ok? Eu posso tocar em você?”

Andy assista à interação das duas mulheres e ficou extremamente aliviado ao ter pedido a troca dos médicos. Ele estava impotente diante do sofrimento de Sharon e não podia dizer que entendia completamente o que ela estava passando, a única coisa que ele podia sentir era raiva pelo homem que ousou machucar a mulher na cama. Mas ver a suavidade que Dra. Mayer falava com ela tomando o cuidado de não a traumatizar era tocante.

“Ok, Sharon. Vamos fazer tudo rápido, certo? Você está entrando em choque e não queremos isso”. Ela olhou para a enfermeira e deu um pequeno aceno. “Esse casaco é seu?”

“É do Andy”. A voz dela estava mais rouca que antes e ele imaginou que fosse dos gritos que ela havia dado.

“Você vai precisar entregar a ele, certo? Vamos colocar você com o vestido do hospital para poder tratá-la melhor. Você pode fazer isso?”

Andy percebeu que Allison a tratava como uma criança, com palavras simples e clara. Porém, não era isso que o estava deixando preocupado e sim que a Capitã pareceu não se importar, apenas seguindo as ordens.

Quando Sharon retirou o casaco ele se encolheu ao ver sua roupa destruída e sangue por toda parte. Ele sentiu um nó na garganta e sua fúria borbulhou, que Deus o ajudasse quando encontrasse o bastardo que fez isso.

A médica pegou o casaco e oferecido para Andy segurar, foi então que Sharon viu que ele ainda estava lá e olhando para ela. Seu rosto mostrou a vergonha que estava sentindo e ela se cobriu rapidamente.

“Oh.. eu posso esperar lá fora”. Andy se prontificou assim que ela mostrou vergonha.

“Não. Fique por favor”. Sharon pediu com medo de ser deixada sozinha com estranhos. “Só.. você pode ficar de costas?”

“Claro”. Andy fez como foi instruído e ouviu os flashes da câmera ser disparado.

Pareceu uma eternidade para ela, flash atrás de flash era disparado em sua direção. A dor era mais emocional do que física para ela, a sensação de estar suja inundava seus sentidos e ela queria que tudo isso não passasse de um pesadelo.

A médica estava sendo paciente e educada, a guiando suavemente para cada posição e dizendo o que fazer. Quando ela estava nua e virou de costas para retirar mais fotos ela ouviu a enfermeira respirar mais fundo e se espantar, Sharon não pode deixar de se encolher um pouco com isso. Lágrimas voltaram a cair novamente, ela não conseguia ver o que o homem tinha feito em suas costas e não queria saber, por enquanto. Ela estava sobrecarregada demais.

Andy estava esperando pacientemente, porém ao ouvir o espanto da enfermeira ele se virou e deu de cara com as costas de Sharon. Ele congelou por uns segundos enquanto via as marcas de mordidas, mas foi o corte que chamou sua atenção. A marca era pequena, mas dava para distinguir todas as letras e a palavra _‘vadia’_ brilhava com seu sangue carmesim. Andy não lembrava de ter visto nenhuma faca no beco e guardou a informação para conversar com os outros depois.

Mas o que via o deixou abalado, lágrimas queimava em seus olhos, mas ele se manteve firme. Andy também podia ver que um pouco abaixo da costela havia um corte mais profundo que ainda sangrava e podia ver a preocupação no rosto da médica e isso o deixou preocupado também.

Com o nó na garganta ainda mais apertado, Andy virou novamente e tentou conter a raiva que borbulhava no seu interior. Ele estava determinado a encontrar o filho da mãe que a machucou tão severamente. Ele não pensava mais em justiça, sua cabeça estava mais próxima de um assassinato.

“Ok, Sharon, acabamos com as fotos”. O aviso de Allison tirou Andy de seu devaneio assassino. “Você pode colocar esse vestido”.

Sharon fez como pedido e tentou se acomodar, mas ela ainda estava extremamente desconfortável, pois sabia qual seria o próximo passo. A médica podia ver nos olhos dela isso também e decidiu resolver isso de uma vez.

“Você já sabe o que vem a seguir, não é?”

Sharon apenas afirmou e fechou os olhos, Andy tinha voltado a seu posto ao lado dela e por um momento ele ficou confuso com essa pergunta até que viu a enfermeira abrir um kit de estupro. O Tenente sentiu o coração acelerar e ficou aterrorizado por ela.

“Doc, isso vai machuca-la?”. A pergunta sussurrada dele fez a médica sorrir um pouco com a preocupação em seu rosto. Ela não sabia a história desses dois ou se eles tinham uma história. Mas ver o quanto ele estava disposto a protegê-la era cativante.

“Não. Será um exame rápido”. Ela sorriu para ele, tentando ser o mais confiante possível. “Porém, se tornará incômodo para ela. Se você puder pegar em sua mão...”

Andy encarou Sharon e viu que ela ainda estava com os olhos fechados, mas lágrimas derramam por seu rosto agora. Então ele fez como a médica instruiu e puxou uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

“Ei”. Ele sussurrou chamando a atenção dela e em seguida encarou o par de olhos verdes em sua frente. Por um instante ele se perdeu neles, absorvido pela força que eles emanavam, mesmo que pouca. Foi só nesse momento que Andy percebeu que não conhecia verdadeiramente essa mulher. A armadura que ela usava todos os dias dessa vez estava fora e ele conseguia ver cada emoção passando naquele mar verde. Andy só descobriria bem mais tarde que essa seria sua perdição.

“Ei, você ainda está aqui”. Ela sussurrou com a voz embargada.

“Você me pediu para ficar”.

“Obrigada, Andy” Ela sorriu um pouco. “Obrigada por atender o telefone”.

“Não precisa agradecer, você fez o mesmo por mim, lembra?”

Sharon lembrava bem, todo aquele sangue ao redor e ele gritando com os paramédicos. E deixando claro que ele havia atirado no homem, mas a parte mais assustadora foi quando ele perdeu a consciência, ela nunca se sentiu aterrorizada por outra pessoa numa cena de crime. E pensando nisso agora, ela se arrependeu de não ter ido com ele na ambulância. Ela ainda não sabia o que sentir em relação a esse Tenente, pois quanto mais eles brigavam e pareciam se afastar mais eles se atraiam.

“Acho que já chega de ligações tarde da noite, de algum modo sempre paramos em hospitais”. O humor estava voltando lentamente para ela e Andy podia ver a Sharon de sempre aparecer, mesmo com os tremores no corpo e o olhar meio desfocado.

“Por mim tudo bem”.

Enquanto ela balançava a cabeça em concordância, um movimento de Allison a fez saltar e se encolher. Andy segurou sua mão com força e começou a sussurrar palavras encorajadoras e que a distraísse. O tenente ficou feliz em ver ela se focando totalmente nele, mostrando a confiança que tinha nele. Andy nunca ficou tão grato.

“Pronto, tudo feito”. Allison sorriu abertamente. Ela substituiu as luvas por outras e pegou um algodão embebido de álcool. “Agora começaremos outra fase, vamos tentar limpar essas feridas, ok?”.

Andy e Sharon se encaram e afirmaram. Allison começou o trabalho e tentou ser o mais rápida possível, ela queria terminar com isso para que a Capitã descansasse e começasse o processo de recuperação.

Quase dez minutos depois Sharon estava com todos os ferimentos limpos e revestidos cuidadosamente. A facada nas costelas levou alguns pontos, mas não era tão fundo ao ponto de preocupação. A palavra _‘vadia’_ foi encoberta com um curativo. O pé dela também não estava tão ruim como pensavam e a médica colocou uma tala para ela usar por alguns dias. Ela retirou um pouco de sangue também, precisava saber se ela estava contaminada com alguma coisa.

Allison assim que terminou cobriu Sharon com dois lençóis e conseguiu para ela uma xícara de chá para mantê-la quente e retardar o estado de choque que ela estava começando.

Porém, antes de sair Allison entregou algumas pílulas para ela: “Sharon, essas pílulas são um coquetel que evitará que você tenha qualquer DST que seu agressor possa ter”.

Sharon afirmou e estendeu a mão trêmula e engoliu os comprimidos com um gole de chá.

“Pela manhã voltarei com a pílula do dia seguinte. Acredito que você ainda tenha o risco de engravidar?”.

“Sim”. Sharon sussurrou e enrubescer. Mas então tentou não pensar nas consequências dessa atrocidade.

Andy observou tudo com olhos de falcão e se certificou que tudo estava correto. Ele não queria que mais nada a incomodasse ou a deixasse ainda mais assustada. Allison foi gentil o tempo todo e depois que ela viu que tudo estava em ordem, mandou Sharon descansar, pois ela ficaria em observação. Andy agradeceu a médica e pediu que ela conversasse com a Chefe Jonhson sobre todos os detalhes do ataque, era muito importante para o início da investigação.

Sozinhos na sala, Andy ficou um pouco mais tranquilo, aqui ele podia ficar de olho nela e não se preocupar com intrusos.

* * *

Não tinha se passado duas horas quando Andy se sentou alerta depois de entrar num estado de sonolência. Ele podia ouvir um pequeno alvoroço no lado de fora, as vozes de Provenza e Brenda se elevaram e ele ouviu passos se aproximando da porta. Olhando rapidamente para cama ele viu que Sharon dormia, ele havia conseguido a autorização da médica para ela dormir mesmo após o diagnóstico da concussão. E ele não deixaria que ela fosse acordada por algum idiota.

Saindo do quarto ele deu de cara com Jack Raydor.

“O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?” O tenente esbravejou com raiva.

“Andy? O que você está fazendo aqui? E no quarto da minha esposa?”.

Andy bufou e tentou não socar esse homem. Ele era tão arrogante e prepotente que o Tenente não conseguia entender como passou tantas noites enchendo a cara com ele.

“Jack, quem lhe chamou aqui?”

“O hospital, já que meu amigo esqueceu de fazer isso”.

“Não somos amigos”. Andy queria deixar isso bem claro e Jack apenas revirou os olhos.

“Olhe... Eu só quero falar com Sharon rapidamente e ver como ela está. Ela é uma garota forte e esse tiro ou sei lá o que, não vai afetar muito ela. Sharon estará nova em folha em breve”.

“E quem lhe disse que foi um tiro?”

“E o que poderia ser?” Jack pareceu confuso. “Ela é uma policial, pelo amor de Deus. Vocês trabalham com armas, que outro motivo ela teria para estar num hospital?”

“Jack, você é um idiota”. Raiva começou a construir em Andy, novamente e ele sabia que se não mandasse Jack embora com certeza a FID estaria ali, pois ele ia descarregar a arma na cara cínica do homem.

“Vá para o inferno, Andy”. Jack quase gritou. “Agora saia da frente, eu vou falar com minha mulher”.

“Você não vai, a médica disse sem visitas”.

“E mesmo assim você estava lá”. Debochou Jack e tentou passar por ele.

Andy ficou na frente da porta e cruzou os braços, ele não deixaria esse homem entrar de jeito nenhum. Nem que para isso ele precisasse dar uma surra nele.

"Qual o seu problema, Andy? Da última vez que eu soube, você e minha _amada_ esposa se odiavam. O que aconteceu?” A provocação de Jack não surtiu efeito, Andy permanecia com a cara fechada e sem expressar nada. Ele não piscou ou se mexeu, apenas esperou que Jack se afastasse. “Espere... vocês dois... É claro. Ela abriu as pernas para você, garanhão? É por isso que você resolveu ser seu segurança particular?”

Andy tentou manter o temperamento baixo, mas Provenza e Brenda que o conhecia muito bem viram a pequena veia em seu pescoço saltar. Julio e Tao que observavam calados se aproximaram lentamente, eles estavam preparados para segurar Andy se fosse preciso. Pois por mais que eles quisessem bater em Jack agora, o infeliz tinha o direito de estar ali.

“Vamos lá, Andy. Você pode me dizer, eu sei o quanto fácil ela pode ser. Ela é resistente no começo, como se não quisesse, mas sabemos que ela gosta”. Jack sorria agora debochado, a voz se elevando. “Só vou avisando que não espere muito, aquela ali esfria logo, a senhora rainha do gelo não se afeiçoa por muito tempo. Você vai ter que forçar às vezes, você sabe, para poder se agradar”.

A insinuação por trás das palavras de Jack foi demais para Andy, principalmente nessa noite. Ele queria matar Jack Raydor com as próprias mãos e foi só nisso que ele pensou quando desferiu um soco no nariz do advogado jorrando sangue ao redor.

“ANDY, NÃO!” Brenda gritou e encarou sua equipe.

Julio e Tao seguraram, ou tentaram segurar Andy, mas sabiam que ele iria revidar até chegar a Jack. Então eles viram Provenza e Gabriel afastando o advogado pela gola da camisa. Fritz foi até onde Andy estava para ajudar a acalma-lo enquanto Brenda pensava no processo que Andy receberia em breve por causa do idiota.

Contudo, a delegada não podia repreender seu Tenente, eles ficaram chocados com as palavras do outro homem e ela sabia que cada um deles queria bater no idiota. Mas esse era um péssimo momento.

Allison que havia escutado tudo se aproximou do pequeno grupo e encarou o homem.

“Não se preocupe, Tenente. Acho que vou ver se o nariz dele não está quebrado”. Eles podiam ver o sorriso malicioso dela e sabiam que Jack ficariam mais dolorido do que esperava.

“Você ouviu, Andy. Ela cuidará do idiota”. Brenda falou e encarou seu Tenente. “Você precisa voltar lá para dentro”.

“Mas se ele voltar...”

“Ele não vai, eu me cerificarei disso”. Fritz falou e encarou a esposa com um sorriso.

“Sharon agora se tornou família, e protegemos a família”. A voz de Julio fez Andy de sentir mais confiante em retornar a seu posto de vigilância.

“Quando ela se tornou família?” Ele quis saber agora mais calmo, e um tanto surpreso com essa afirmativa.

“Quando ela livrou nossas bundas de um processo alguns meses atrás”. Brenda sorriu. “Mas principalmente por ter ligado para você hoje à noite e nos ter confiado em resolver esse caso. Mesmo que ela se machuque no processo”.

“Obrigada, Chefe”. Andy agradeceu com um sorriso, mesmo sem saber ao certo o que estava agradecendo. “E eu vou dizer isso a ela quando acordar, ela ficará contente. Eu acho.”

Os outros sorriram da sentença dele e o viram abrir a porta do quarto.

“Andy, tente descansar também. Nós iremos embora, mas passaremos aqui pela manhã”. Brenda respirou fundo. “Iremos questiona-la amanhã sobre o ataque. E eu preciso de você para acalma-la”.

Andy afirmou e baixou a cabeça triste, a manhã seguinte seria torturante. Ele esperava que fosse forte o suficiente pelos os dois.

_**Continua...** _


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3_ **

Sharon se acordou aos poucos, a luz do sol a incomodava e ela se perguntou porque não fechou as cortinas na noite passada, mas ao tentar se virar na cama seu pé doeu e suas costas picaram. O cheiro de antisséptico encheu suas narinas e ela abriu os olhos lentamente encontrando sua visão embaçada.

Por um momento ela não sabia onde estava até que olhou ao redor e viu que era um hospital, as memórias da noite passada estavam embaçadas e ela não lembrava o que tinha acontecido. Mas o que a deixou surpresa foi ver o Tenente Flynn na cadeira ao lado de sua cama, as roupas pareciam abarrotadas e mesmo dormindo ele parecia preocupado.

Respirando fundo ela se encolheu quando a cabeça latejou novamente e seu peito se apertou, aos poucos ela lembrou de pequenos borrões dos acontecimentos. Na verdade, era como se ela estivesse observando tudo por trás de uma janela suja, como se outra pessoa tivesse vivido aquilo.

Sharon lembrava de chorar e lamentar, lembrava vividamente a dor da agressão. Ela se mexeu desconfortável ao lembrar dos exames que a médica fez e conseguia lembrar dos braços quentes de Andy ao seu redor. Mas hoje, com a luz do dia, tudo estava entorpecido, ela se sentia quase normal. Sharon não estava triste ou chateada, era como se seu cérebro não tivesse registrado o ocorrido. E Sharon ficou sem saber se isso era uma benção ou uma maldição. 

Um pouco dolorida e sem saber as extensões de seus ferimentos ela tentou alcançar o botão das enfermeiras, ela precisava de uma ida ao banheiro e de preferência de um banho. Finalmente ela apertou o botão, mas suas costas picaram e ela sibilou de dor.

“Ei, vá devagar”. A voz de Andy a fez saltar um pouco e ela o encarou com olhos arregalados. “Desculpe assustá-la”.

“Tudo bem”. Ela tentou sorrir, mas não estava exatamente no humor. “O que ainda faz aqui, Andy?”

O Tenente a encarou por poucos segundos, ele parecia avaliar qual era o humor dela e deu de ombros como se não soubesse.

“Eu não queria deixar você sozinha aqui”.

“Eu iria ficar bem”. Ela resmungou enquanto voltava para posição anterior e respirava com um pouco de dificuldade.

“Eu sei, mas preferi ficar. Eu não queria que Jack voltasse para te perturbar”.

“Jack? Por que Jack estaria aqui?” Sharon parecia surpresa e Andy queria saber porque ela ainda era casada com o idiota.

“Ele apareceu aqui ontem. O hospital o informou de sua... de sua agressão” A pausa de Andy deixou ambos desconfortáveis.

O silêncio durou um pouco, nenhum dos dois dispostos a falar, Sharon ainda estava confusa com o motivo de ter ligado para Andy, não era como se eles fossem amigos. Porém, após ele ser atacado eles reconstruíram o vínculo há muito perdido.

“Ele já foi embora?” Sharon o questionou e se encolheu um pouco ao imaginar lidar com seu marido agora.

“Oh sim”. Andy falou com raiva e Sharon o encarou surpresa.

“O que houve?” Ela perguntou desconfiada.

“Ele fez algumas insinuações que não eram apropriadas”. Andy bufou e desviou o olhar. “Eu cuidei disso”.

“Oh Deus”. Sharon se recostou nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos. “Eu espero que ele não use isso contra você”.

“Ele não fará nada”.

“E como você sabe disso?”

“Fritz provavelmente já falou com ele”.

“Vocês colocaram o FBI para intimidá-lo?”

“Claro que não, ele quis ajudar”. Andy falou e sorriu. “Você sabe, nós protegemos os nossos”.

Sharon o encarou surpresa e um pouco intrigada, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa a Dra. Allison entrou no quarto com um sorriso e um copinho com algumas pílulas.

“Bom dia, Sharon. Fico feliz que tenha acordado”. Ela disse simpática e se aproximou da Capitã. “Tenente Flynn, que bom que ficou. Mas não se preocupe o Sr. Raydor foi embora depois de ter sido tão rude”.

Andy assentiu agradecido e se aproximou de Sharon, a médica escondeu o sorriso ao ver o quanto protetor o tenente continuava sendo. Ela tinha o pressentimento que esses dois ainda teriam muita história pela frente.

“Como eu expliquei ontem, aqui está a pílula do dia seguinte e alguns analgésicos para as dores. Eu quero que você descanse o máximo que conseguir”. Allison falou e estendeu para ela os comprimidos.

“Mas eu me sinto bem, já estou pronta para ir para casa”. Ela disse de forma prática e até um pouco fria.

Andy estava surpreso com isso, ela parecia totalmente diferente da noite anterior, naquele momento ela era a imbatível Capitã Raydor, a bruxa má. Ele não conseguia mais ver Sharon, a mulher que se agarrou a ele, que confiou nele e isso o assustava.

* * *

Brenda chegou ao hospital quase duas horas depois, Provenza estava ao seu lado emburrado como sempre. Mas algo em seu olhar dizia que ele estava completamente sério sobre tudo isso. Os dois se aproximaram do quarto e viram que Andy estava sentando em uma das cadeiras e parecia cabisbaixo.

“O que houve? Por que você está aqui fora?” Provenza apressou os passos e questionou Andy com um olhar acusador.

“A Capitã Raydor acordou”.

“Então voltamos para o título de Capitã?” Provenza estreitou os olhos desconfiado. “O que você fez?”

“Por que você acha que eu fiz alguma coisa?”

“Será que dá para vocês dois pararem por um momento?” Brenda brigou com eles. “Deus, vocês parecem crianças. Tenente Flynn, como ela está?”

“Eu não sei, Chefe”. Falando isso Andy se levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo. “Ela parecia bem, mas eu tenho certeza que ela está fingindo. Fisicamente ela está em dor, mas parece.. eu não sei, ela está sendo indiferente a tudo isso”.

“Você acha que ela tem condições de falar alguma coisa?”

“Ela dirá tudo o que sabe, mas tenha certeza que parecerá que ela está fazendo um relatório de trabalho”.

Andy parecia ainda mais nervoso agora e Provenza podia ver a aflição do amigo, mas não conseguia entender isso. O Tenente mais velho podia se solidarizar com a situação dela. Todas as atrocidades que foi feita para a Capitã eram terríveis, mas ele não entendia o porquê de seu amigo está tão abalado, dias atrás eles se odiavam. _E por que ela ligou para Andy?_ As questões voavam pela cabeça de Provenza, mas pareciam longe de serem respondidas.

“Então acho que devemos fazer isso de uma vez”. Brenda decidiu e bateu na porta do quarto. Os tenentes seguiram logo atrás.

Sharon estava sentada na cama respirando pausadamente e encarando a janela do quarto, mas eles podiam ver que ela não olhava realmente para a paisagem. Com uma pequena tosse, Brenda chamou a atenção dela.

“Bom dia, Chefe”. Ela tentou sorrir, mas foi em vão, a dor estava forte demais para ela fingir alegria.

“Bom dia, Capitã. Como está?” Brenda tinha um tom suave e cauteloso. A loira tentou esconder o choque ao vê-la hoje.

Sharon parecia mais alerta, porém os hematomas mais visíveis. Um lado de seu rosto tinha uma grande mancha roxa, proveniente da pancada que ela levou na têmpora. Os lábios também estavam machucados como se alguém a tivesse socado, os braços tinham ferimentos e arranhões aleatórios, todos vermelhos em contraste com a pele clara dela. Ela também usava uma bota ortopédica, mas a outra perna estava encoberta com os lençóis.

“Estou bem, Chefe. Pronta para ir para casa”. Ela falou firme e olhou rapidamente para Andy antes de olhar para Brenda.

“Você tem certeza que está preparada para fazer isso?” Quis saber Andy, ele não aceitava que ela estivesse tão alheia a situação. O medo que ela colapsasse quando os relatos fossem ditos o estava consumindo.

“Eu estou bem, Tenente. Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez?”. O tom frio o deixou ainda mais ansioso. Mas ela apreciava ter o controle então ele apenas afirmou e se afastou da cama.

“Ok. Eu vou precisar gravar”. Brenda disse e pegou um pequeno gravador dentro da bolsa e um caderninho de notas. Gravou seus dados e os de Sharon, informou o tipo de crime e se virou para Sharon. “Capitã, podia informar como tudo aconteceu?”

“Claro”. Sharon respirou fundo e enterrou o sentimento de pânico que começou a se instalar. Ela precisava ser firme e direta nos detalhes, pois sabia que se se permitisse aflorar sua dor não teria como se controlar. “Eu estava sem meu carro, os dois estavam na oficina e eu resolvi pegar um táxi. Mas primeiro passei no supermercado para comprar alguns mantimentos”.

Brenda balançou a cabeça em reconhecimento e lembrou de algumas latas que tinha no beco, assim como um pacote de macarrão, uma garrafa de vinho e chocolate. Ao lembrar disso escondeu o sorriso ao ver que ao menos em uma coisa as duas eram parecidas.

“Depois disso segui para aquela região e...” Sharon sentiu sua voz falhar e pegou um copo de água com as mãos trêmulas.

“Desculpe, Capitã, mas por que estava ali? O que a levou para aquela área?”

“Eu tinha planejado ir a uma livraria que fica naquela rua, mas não percebi que naquele horário não estaria mais aberta”. Sharon deu ombros. “A avenida principal estava mais próxima que o supermercado, então resolvi ir para lá”.

“E o que aconteceu depois?”

“Senti que alguém me observava, mas achei que era só um pouco de paranoia. Estava escuro e eu não queria me arriscar por mais tempo, eu tentei apressar os passos, mas assim que passei pelo beco senti mãos me agarrando e...”. Quando a voz dela se quebrou e ela baixou a cabeça, Andy sentiu o próprio coração parar. Ele não sabia se queria ouvir o relato, por um momento ele pensou em ir embora, mas desistiu. Ele estaria ali com ela até o fim.

“Se você quiser parar...” Provenza se adiantou desconfortável.

“Não, tudo bem” Sharon não se deixaria abalar, ela era forte, mesmo que não sentisse isso naquele momento. “Eu tentei revidar, mas ele parecia antecipar cada golpe que eu dava”.

“O que quer dizer?” Brenda a olhou interessada.

“Eu usei o que aprendemos na academia, toda defesa pessoal que somos obrigados a executar durante o treinamento. Mas ele conhecia todos, como se...”

A fala ficou no ar, ninguém teve coragem de concretizar o pensamento. Isso era demais para qualquer um deles. Eles não queriam acreditar que quem fez isso foi um policial, um colega, e pelo choque no rosto de Sharon ela não tinha pensando nisso até aquele momento.

“Ok, isso pode ser um norte para a investigação”.

“Ou uma acusação muito séria, Chefe”. Sharon sussurrou ainda sem querer acreditar nisso.

“Mas não podemos deixar isso de lado, ok?” Brenda estava tentando ser gentil, pois via que mesmo firme em suas palavras, Sharon parecia cansada e a beira de um colapso.

“Ok”. Respirando fundo ela continuou seu relato. “Enquanto eu tentava me soltar dele, tudo o que eu tinha em mãos caiu e a próxima coisa que percebi foi que ele me jogou contra a parede. Minha visão ficou turva e eu perdi meus óculos, eu tentei me afastar, mas meu pé doía assim como minha cabeça. Eu.. eu.. gritei e..” Dessa vez a voz dela sumiu e uma lágrima escorreu por sua face.

A batalha tinha sido perdida, tudo estava voltando para ela, a dor, os cheiros, as mãos deles. Sharon fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer, mas era demais. Os soluços vieram logo em seguida e ela se abraçou para tentar impedir os tremores, mas foram em vão. Braços a cercaram e ela tentou se afastar repetindo uma e outra vez a palavra _‘não’._

Andy tentou trazê-la de volta, repetindo sem parar que ela estava segura, que ele estava ali. Porém nada parecia acalmá-la, os soluços eram de partir o coração e ele não conseguiu controlar as próprias lágrimas, a dor dela era palpável demais.

Brenda havia se levantado da cadeira assim que Andy abraçou Sharon, o choque da cena foi demais para ela. Ver a Capitã daquele jeito era surreal e pela primeira vez tanto ela como Provenza podiam ver a mulher por trás da armadura, e eles não estavam preparados para isso.

* * *

Sharon podia sentir o coração desacelerar quando o cheiro de Andy a dominou, ela percebeu que os braços ao seu redor não eram de seu agressor e as palavras que ouviam era doce e repleta de carinho, nada comparado aos xingamentos do homem que a agrediu.

“Me desculpe, Andy”. Ela sussurrou quase inaudível.

“Ei, você não tem nada para se desculpar”. Ele falou com a voz rouca e tentou sorrir, mas seus olhos eram tristes. Segurando na face dela, ele encarou os olhos verdes e brilhantes que agora estavam vermelhos por causa do choro. “Você quer continuar isso em outra hora?” Ela apenas negou, ela precisava terminar isso agora.

Percebendo que ele também havia chorado, Sharon secou uma lágrima que ainda estavam em seu rosto. Respirando fundo, mais uma vez, e tentando se recompor, eles só perceberam depois que Provenza e Brenda ainda estavam lá. Sharon sentiu seu rosto esquentar e sabia que estava se ruborizando.

Provenza, entretanto, encarava os dois com olhos cerrados, ele parecia ter descoberto a resposta de várias perguntas e isso começou a incomodá-lo.

“Desde quando estão juntos?” A pergunta a queima roupa pegou todos desprevenidos. Mas Provenza encarava o amigo irritado.

“O que quer dizer?” Andy pareceu confuso.

“Quer dizer que vocês não têm nada? E toda essa... tudo isso que aconteceu agora?” Provenza apontou nervoso. “Ela ligou para você, não para o 911, não para um amigo, mas para você. E não pense que esqueci que foi para ela que você ligou primeiro quando aquele idiota tentou de matar”.

“Não temos nada, Tenente”. Sharon falou um pouco apreensiva.

“Tem certeza? Por que vocês parecem bem íntimos”. A acusação saiu mais dura do que necessário e Brenda o encarou em advertência.

“Isso é o suficiente, Tenente”. A loira o parou antes que tudo saísse do controle. “Estamos aqui para pegar o depoimento da Capitã e não para questioná-la sobre sua vida pessoal ou a do Tenente Flynn”.

“Fomos parceiros” A voz de Andy saiu entredentes. Ele parecia realmente aborrecido. “Anos atrás, fomos melhores amigos, muito antes das bebidas, muito antes da FID, antes mesmo que tivéssemos filhos”.

“A vida infelizmente nos separou, Tenente”. Sharon encarou o homem mais velho com tristeza. “Mas eu agradeço ter o apoio dele agora. E eu ficaria feliz em terminar tudo isso para que eu vá para casa de uma vez”.

Brenda olhou para Provenza com um olhar acusador, ela estava a ponto de estrangulá-lo, mas se controlou e voltou seu olhar para a mulher em sua frente.

“Vamos acabar com tudo isso então”. Pegando mais uma vez o gravador, a loira retomou seu trabalho.

“Acho que parei quando ele.. me derrubou no chão e quando eu gritei ele cobriu minha boca com uma das mãos. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de bebida, talvez uísque, eu não sei ao certo, mas era forte. Eu continuei a me debater, a tentar me soltar, mas ele bateu em meu rosto e..”

Andy segurou em sua mão e a apertou para mostrar que estava ali para ela. Sharon afirmou e tirou forças dele para continuar a falar, as lágrimas retornaram e sua voz continuou embargada, mas ela iria até o fim.

“Eu senti que ele estava excitado, mas não pensei que ele fosse fazer nada até que ele rasgou minha blusa e tocou... ele tocou em meus... meus...”

“Tudo bem, você não precisa dizer”. Brenda engoliu em seco quando os olhos começaram a arder e ela sentiu o corpo se arrepiar em repugnância ao que o homem fez a Sharon.

“Eu tentei me soltar e gritar mais uma vez, foi aí que ele me socou de novo. Tudo ficou escuro, mas eu ainda podia sentir o corpo nojento dele atrás de mim, ele rasgou minha saia e me tocou, ele gargalhava enquanto eu implorava para ele não fazer aquilo. Dizia que eu ia gostar, que eu era uma vadia. Aquele canalha sussurrava que eu seria a vadia dele e.. foi quando eu senti.. a dor foi terrível e eu..”.

Sharon fechou os olhos e chorou em silêncio, ela não queria mais fazer isso, era muito doloroso, ela só queria que tudo acabasse. A dor em seu peito era sufocante e ela precisava de ar, a respiração dela se alterou e ela abriu os olhos e encarou Andy desesperada. Pânico começou a subir por seu corpo e ela pensou que poderia morrer.

“Andy, me ajude” A voz dela era quase inexistente, mas Andy conseguiu entender e encarou Provenza.

“Chame Dra. Allison, peça para ela vim urgente. Sharon está tentou um ataque de pânico”.

Brenda encarou a mulher sem saber o que fazer, a pouco cor que Sharon tinha sumiu de seu rosto e ela parecia que ia desfalecer a qualquer momento. Andy tentava acalmá-la, mas dessa vez ele não teve êxito, o burburinho de palavras continuou, mas dessa vez incompreensíveis. Os pequenos cortes por seu corpo começaram a sangrar novamente, a adrenalina e o batimento rápido de seu coração fizeram todo seu corpo entrar em colapso.

Allison chegou pouco depois, ela pediu uma explicação rápida para eles e tentou falar com Sharon, mas nada adiantou. A respiração de Sharon estava descompassada e seus olhos fixos em algo que ninguém via. Pegando um medicamento no armário pequeno do quarto ela encheu uma seringa e aplicou o tranquilizante em Sharon. Não demorou muito e ela adormeceu ainda perdida em seu pavor.

“Olhem, eu sei que vocês querem pegar quem fez isso com ela. Mas agora ela precisa de cuidados e força-la a reviver isso tão cedo pode ser perigoso”. A médica encarou cada um deles. “Os resultados de alguns exames chegaram e as fotos que pediram já estão prontas também. Se você quiser me acompanhar, Chefe Johnson, eu lhe entrego tudo”.

Reconhecendo a dispensa, Brenda se levantou e seguiu a médica, mas antes de sair do quarto ela encarou Provenza e esperou que ele a seguisse. Ela conhecia muito bem os dois Tenentes para saber que se os deixassem a sós agora, o hospital viria a baixo.

Se vendo sozinho novamente com Sharon, Andy deixou a raiva rolar em forma de lágrimas, ele sabia que não conseguiria aplacar a dor que ela sentia, mas tentaria ajuda-la. Andy não havia mentido, eles tinham sido amigos, mas fazia tantos anos que seus sentimentos foram enterrados e ele mal conseguia alcança-los até a noite anterior.

Porém, ele ainda estava confuso com tudo aquilo, ele não sabia por que ligou para ela primeiro ou o motivo dela ter feito o mesmo, mas eles descobriram isso junto. Conhecendo-se bem, Andy só pedia a Deus que não se apaixonasse por ela, não de novo, ele não tinha certeza se sobreviveria dessa vez.

**_Continua..._ **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Major Crimes não me pertence e sim a James Duff.
> 
> A/N: For those who can not translate, just follow these steps: Take the chapter link, put it in google translator and the chapter will be translating into English. For now the quickest solution is this, the English version of this story will take a while. Sorry for that :( But I hope you do not give up on me yet hahahaha.

**_Capítulo 4_ **

Andy estava encarando Sharon nas últimas duas horas, aparentemente o efeito do sedativo duraria um pouco. Provenza e Brenda já tinham ido embora, mas antes de irei falaram que o depoimento ainda não tinha terminado. O tenente queria retrucar, mas sabia que era verdade, eles não sabiam se ela havia conseguido enxergar o homem ou qualquer coisa que os desse uma discrição.

Agora ele apenas velava seu sono, tudo o que eles passaram nessas poucas horas começou a tocar mais fundo do que ele esperava. Seus sentimentos por Sharon estavam enterrados há tantos anos que ele pensou que eles nem existiam mais, contudo ao tê-la em seus braços ontem, mesmo em meio a dor, trouxe tudo de volta.

Entretanto, Andy estava convicto que os sentimentos não eram recíprocos e que Sharon não sentia o mesmo. Quando eram parceiros, muito tempo atrás, ele não conseguiu se impedir de apaixonar-se por ela, mas Sharon o considerava um amigo e era claro seu amor por Jack. E após alguns anos, quando ela estava grávida de Emily sua saída para a FID não foi tão surpreendente assim.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, Andy resolveu ir para casa e tomar um banho, a médica disse que Sharon demoraria para acordar. Ele usaria esse tempo para colocar os pensamentos em ordem e se recompor, se levantando ele se aproximou da cama e com cuidado tirou uma mecha de cabelo que encobria o rosto de porcelana agora marcado pela violência. Com os lábios um pouco trêmulos, ele beijou sua testa e saiu do quarto.

**_..._ **

Brenda encarou o gravador com receio, ela não queria ouvir novamente esse depoimento. Era ainda pior fazer isso sozinha e ela sabia bem o que tinha ali, ela lembrava vividamente as lágrimas e a dor de Sharon.

Gabriel entrou pouco depois perguntando se ela estava bem e se eles poderiam começar a investigação do caso de Sharon. Lembrando-se de que um policial poderia ter feito essas atrocidades, Brenda disse que ainda não e pediu para que ele chamasse todos ali.

A pasta com todas as provas do crime parecia brilhar como neon em cima da mesa e pela primeira vez, Brenda teve dúvida em investigar um caso. Não por ser um estupro, ela já teve que solucionar crimes como esse antes, mas conhecer a vítima e a considerar uma amiga, era demais para ela.

Assim que sua equipe entrou em sua sala a loira respirou fundo e se levantou para que eles ficassem no mesmo nível visual. Andy não estava ali e ela mais uma vez percebeu como o Tenente seria importante para o caso e principalmente para Sharon.

“Senhores, acho que não poderemos tratar esse assunto aqui”. Ela começou e olhou para Provenza. “Temos algumas suspeitas e isso ficaria fora de mão se tratado na sala de assassinato, então hoje nos reuniremos na minha casa às 7 p.m.”.

“Chefe, mas qual o motivo? O que é tão grave que não podemos falar aqui?” Brenda encarou seu pupilo com um olhar mortal.

“Discutiremos isso em minha casa”. Ela falou rispidamente. “Podem voltar aos seus trabalhos”.

Ao ver todos saírem ela lembrou das palavras de Sharon semanas atrás. A Capitã havia dito com todas as letras que existia alguém em sua divisão que era o vazamento, alguém que estava dando informações para Goldman. Alguém estava falando demais, porém a vice delegada confiava em seus subordinados e resolveu deixar isso de lado, mesmo que o assunto a atormentasse dia e noite.

**_..._ **

Sharon acordou novamente com a luz do sol a incomodando, mas dessa vez ela não estava tão confusa como antes. Ela sabia como tinha chegado ali e o que havia acontecido. Com um suspiro ela se acomodou melhor na cama e ficou aliviada ao ver que Andy não estava no quarto, o que ela menos precisava era a presença dele a lembrando do constrangimento de se descontrolar.

Seus pensamentos estavam a todo vapor agora, mesmo que o tranquilizante ainda a deixasse um pouco lenta. Algumas decisões precisavam ser tomadas naquele momento, Sharon sabia que Brenda estava no caso e lembrava vagamente de pedir isso a Andy. Contudo, os sussurros e dedos apontados se espalhariam eventualmente e ela não sabia se conseguiria suportar. Talvez ela realmente se aposentasse dessa vez.

Sharon estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos que não viu Andy entrar no quarto, ele a observava hesitante, ele não sabia como ela estava agora e tinha receio que ela o expulsasse. Arrumando coragem ele bateu na porta e chamou a atenção dela.

“Ei”.

Sharon o encarou surpresa, mas abriu um sorriso cansado. Ela parecia um pouco mais consciente dessa vez e a armadura de Darth Raydor estava esquecida.

“Você voltou”. Ela apontou desnecessariamente. “Por que você continua voltando?”

“Estou preocupado com você” Ele deu de ombros como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

“Eu estou bem”

“Eu sei, você já me disse isso” Ele sorriu e a Capitã sabia que era implicância dele.

Eles se encaram sem dizer nada, apenas ficaram ali perdidos no momento. Contudo Andy desviou o olhar primeiro, ele não queria sobrecarrega-la com seus sentimentos.  

“Eu sinto saudades de nossa parceria”. Ela falou de repente o pegando desprevenido.

“Eu também”. Ele sussurrou e voltou a encará-la. As emoções dela passavam lentamente por seu rosto, mas ele podia ver que ela tentava esconder todas.

Tentando evitar que ela se fechasse novamente, Andy resolveu mudar de assunto. Se bem lembrava de sua parceira, ela gostava de ser prática.

“O que você vai fazer agora?” A pergunta a pegou um pouco de surpresa, mas ela estava com essas questões rondando sua mente nos últimos minutos.

“Eu quero ir para casa”. Ela falou firme. “Eu preciso ligar para meus filhos, pois conhecendo Jack ele provavelmente já deve ter ligado para eles e os preocupados até a morte”.

O suspiro derrotado e o ressentimento pelo marido foram perceptíveis em sua voz. Ele conhecia um pouco da história dos dois, mas preferia ficar de fora. Porém, conhecendo Jack, Andy sabia que o outro homem já deveria ter espalhado pelo escritório da promotoria que ela havia sido atacada.

“Aqui”. Ele estendeu o celular para ela. “É melhor tranquilizá-los antes que tudo saia de mão”.

“Obrigada, Andy”. Ela agradeceu e começou a fazer as ligações.

O Tenente ficou um pouco desconfortável agora, eles não eram mais tão íntimos como antes e não sabiam mais jogar conversa fora. Ele se manteve longe dela para dar um pouco de privacidade e começou a observar os carros que passavam pela janela, mas mesmo que ignorasse ele ainda ouvia um trecho ou outro da conversa.

“Emily, você não precisa pegar um avião para Los Angeles”. A voz de Sharon era firme, mas se prestasse bem atenção podia ouvir o tremor escondido ali. “Eu sei que seu pai falou que era grave, mas eu estou bem”.

Sem conseguir fingir mais, Andy se aproximou da cama, dessa vez ouvido a conversa descaradamente, Sharon estava com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto tentava amenizar toda a situação para a filha.

“Filha, eu estou bem não há necessidade para tantas preocupações”. Ela tentava controlar a respiração e se manter firme. “Sim, eu fui pega desprevenida”. A aflição começou a encher seus olhos e Andy estendeu a mão na direção dela, mas não a tocou de imediato. Sharon, contudo, pegou em sua mão e apertou quase dolorosamente. “Estão investigando e não se preocupe tem policiais aqui comigo. Por isso quero que você permaneça em Nova Iorque, assim eu não me preocuparei ainda mais com você. (..) Eu também te amo, Ems”.

Desligando o telefone ela fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas escaparem por um momento, ela estava em um turbilhão emocional e estava tendo dificuldade em manter tudo compartimentado como sempre fazia.

“Você quer um pouco de água?” A voz de Andy a trouxe de volta de sua tormenta. Ela sabia que a pergunta original não era essa, mas sabia que ele não aguentava mais ela dizer que estava tudo bem.

“Apenas um pouco”. Ela falou com um pequeno sorriso em agradecimento e soltou a mão dele relutante. “Emily foi a mais fácil”. Ela comentou com um suspiro enquanto limpava a garganta e enxugava as lágrimas. “Rick sempre sabe quando estou chateada, ele diz que o timbre da minha voz muda quando eu estou mentindo”.

“E ele tem razão, sua voz fica um pouco mais aguda quando não está contando a verdade”. Andy falou e lhe entregou o copo.

“Como...” Ela o encarou surpresa, mas depois sorriu “Então quer dizer que daquela vez que eu o investiguei você sabia que eu estava mentindo em alguns momentos?”

“Não”. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. “Na verdade, você mente muito bem em se tratando de trabalho. O problema é quando você mente em questões pessoais”.

“Oh..”

Andy estava se divertindo em ver ela descobrindo esses pequenos detalhes sobre si mesma, ele não podia negar que ela era uma pessoa fascinante. Sharon era uma mulher forte, destemida e corajosa, ela não se deixava abalar fácil e nunca fugia de um desafio, mas ele também sabia que por trás dessa armadura existia uma mulher doce e carinhosa que estava disposta a ajudar e amar as pessoas. Durante sua curta parceria, Andy descobriu a mulher maravilhosa que ela era, e naquela época estava disposto a conhece-la melhor. Contudo, suas vidas tomaram rumos diferentes e ele não sabia se a conhecia como antes.

“Acho que estou pronta para ligar para Rick”. Seu devaneio foi cortado pela voz dela.

Afirmando, Andy sentou ao lado dela na cama e pegou em sua mão, um acordo silencioso de que ele estaria ao seu lado para ampará-la. Sharon fechou os olhos e sentiu o coração bater mais rápido a cada toque do telefone. Depois do quarto toque a voz forte e grave chegou em seus ouvidos.

“Ei Rick”. Ela tentou deixar o tom baixo e calmo para não chamar a atenção do filho, se o que Andy falou foi verdade, o jovem provavelmente saberia que ela estava mentindo. “Eu estou bem”.

Dessa vez foi Andy que tentou não se contrair ao ouvir essa frase, ela não estava bem. Por Deus, ele não estava bem, toda essa situação estava mexendo com sua cabeça. Só em olhar para ela e ver todos esses machucados estavam deixando-o transtornado, ele não conseguia nem imaginar o que ela estava sentindo.

“Não, seu pai não mentiu”. Sharon se sentiu mal por Rick desconfiar do pai tão rapidamente. “Sim, eu fui pega desprevenida e atacada”.

Sharon abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida por Rick. Andy podia ouvir a voz alterada do outro lado da linha e sentiu o coração apertar com a angustia do jovem. Sharon respirou fundo e tentou reprimir as lágrimas que encheram novamente seus olhos. Ela não imaginava que seria tão difícil fazer isso.

“Richard”. Ela começou com a voz um pouco mais alta e firme. “Eu estou bem, isso não é culpa do seu pai e você não precisa vim para cá, você...” A Capitã fechou os olhos aborrecida quando foi interrompida. “Rick, você não precisa descer para LA. Eu estou bem, tem policiais comigo o tempo todo e tudo está sendo investigado pelos melhores detetives. Eu não quero que você perca suas últimas provas por causa disso”.

Mais uma vez, Sharon ficou em silêncio e ouviu o que o filho falava, mas sua fisionomia relaxou de repente e o aperto na mão de Andy afrouxou um pouco. O Tenente soltou o a respiração que nem tinha percebido que estava segurando.

“Tudo bem, meu filho, mas não se preocupe comigo, está bem?” Falou suavemente. “Eu amo você também”.

Depois que ela desligou fechou os olhos por um momento e começou a respirar pausadamente, ela precisava controlar as emoções ou quebraria novamente, ela podia sentir a dor de cabeça retornando e cada machucado do corpo dela parecia começar a doer.

Andy saiu da cama e pegou os analgésicos e a água deixada pela enfermeira algumas horas atrás, ele sabia que Sharon precisava descansar agora e não conseguiria sozinha.

“Você não tem de ficar, você sabe disso, não é?” Ela falou cansada.

Andy sorriu um pouco e deu de ombros, ele a encarou e se arrependeu por um momento, os olhos verdes brilhavam de lágrimas e ele podia ver a dor emocional que ela sentia, e tudo foi como um soco em seu estômago.

“Eu não tenho para onde ir hoje. Acho que vou ficar por aqui”. Ele tentou brincar com ela, mas não teve tanto sucesso.

“Se você diz”. Ela tentou sorrir, mas a alegria nunca chegou em seus olhos.

Sharon engoliu o comprimido e se acomodou nos travesseiros, a ferida nas costas ardia um pouco e ela tentou não se mexer muito, ela sabia que Andy a encarava como um falcão, mas evitou cruzar o olhar com o dele. Não demorou muito para que ela adormecesse novamente.

Com um suspiro, Andy olhou seu celular por um tempo tentando avaliar a situação. Ele sabia que Sharon não concordaria com o que faria, mas era para o bem dela e para a própria sanidade dele.

O tenente esperou pacientemente até o quarto toque quando a voz lhe respondeu um pouco rude. Ele não conseguiu esconder o sorriso.

“Ei, Andrea. Quem está tirando sua paciência?”

 _“Oi, Andy. Desculpe, mas peguei um caso ruim da roubos e homicídios”._ Ela desabafou.

“Posso imaginar”. Ele revirou os olhos, parecia que esse departamento em especial não conseguia trabalhar sem irritar alguém.

 _“Por mais que eu goste quando me liga, imagino que não seja apenas para ouvir minha voz”._ O deboche no tom dela o divertiu, mas o que diria a ela o fez entristece-se.

“Eu gostaria que fosse só isso, mas preciso de sua ajuda”.

 _“Oh.. ok. E o que posso fazer por você?”_ Ela era agora toda profissional, até seu tom mudou um pouco.

“Eu preciso da Andrea agora, não a Hobbs”. Ele disse sério. “É Sharon, ela precisa de você. Estamos no Cedars”.

 _“Oh Deus...”_ Preocupação encheu sua voz e ele a ouviu respirar fundo. _“Eu chego aí em 10 minutos”._

**_..._ **

O expediente estava chegando ao fim e Brenda começou a protelar sua ida a sala de Pope, ela sabia que precisava falar com o chefe a respeito do caso de Sharon. Se o que ela e Provenza deduziram fosse verdade as coisas poderiam sair de mão rapidamente.

Saindo de seu escritório ela parou na frente do quadro branco e dispensou a equipe, ela não reafirmou o compromisso de mais tarde, pois não queria despertar suspeitas para os outros oficiais, logo depois saiu em direção a sala de Pope.

Ao entrar no escritório do homem, ela o encontrou encarando uma pequena pilha de papeis. Ele não a olhou apenas indicou a cadeira na sua frente.

“O que posso fazer por você, Brenda?”

“Eu preciso falar com você sobre o que aconteceu com a Capitã Raydor”.

Isso chamou a atenção dele e ele largou a caneta e os papeis. Com um suspiro cansado, Pope tirou os óculos e a encarou. Seu rosto era uma tela em branco e Brenda não sabia o que ele estava pensando, ela começou a ficar frustrada.

“Entendo. O que você quer fazer?”

“Eu quero que o caso permaneça em meu departamento”.

“Mas é um caso para  o departamento de crimes violentos”.

“Que aconteceu com um policial, o que se torna um crime grave”. Brenda falou e controlou seu temperamento. “Acho que já passamos dessa fase, Will”.

“Você está certa, o que mais você quer?”

“Sigilo”. Ela falou firme. “Ninguém pode saber a gravidade do que aconteceu, eu tenho algumas teorias e não preciso de toda a delegacia julgando e apontando dedos”.

“Tudo bem”. Ele afirmou. “Agora... como você vai investigar isso aqui no escritório e evitar que descubram? Eu aviso logo que não pagarei horas extras”.

“Primeiro, eu quero que não fale nada disso com Taylor”.

“O que quer dizer com...”

“Ah por favor, Will. Você e Taylor parecem duas velhas fuxiqueiras na porta de casa, e não me venha com negação. E sabemos bem que se você dizer alguma coisa ao comandante será questão de minutos para todos saberem”.

Pope a encarou com um misto de raiva e deboche, mas ele sabia que ela tinha razão. Mas também não iria facilitar o trabalho, ele apenas afirmou e esperou ela prosseguir.

“Não se preocupe com horas extras, eu darei um jeito nisso”.

“Bem... se você já tem tudo resolvido não vejo motivos para mais argumentos”. Pope não parecia preocupado e simplesmente esperou ela sair.

Ainda desconfiada Brenda se levantou e se dirigiu a porta, mas parou assim que segurou a maçaneta.

“Você sabe a gravidade da situação?” A vice delegada não achava que ele tinha o conhecimento do caso e esperava com todas as forças que isso fosse verdadeiro.

“Eu sei que ela foi espancada, não foi?”

“Sim”. Brenda balançou a cabeça e pouco triste. “E não foi bonito, Will. Ela vai ter que ter um tempo antes de retornar a ativa”.

Pope a encarou um pouco surpreso, Brenda e Sharon não eram amigas, na verdade passavam mais tempo brigando do que se entendendo, e se Brenda estava tão abalada com o que aconteceu a outra mulher, com certeza era um caso realmente grave e ele desconfiava que a loira não estava contando tudo.

“Eu posso designar outra pessoa para liderar a FID durante a ausência dela”. Pope foi diplomático e não debochou da situação. “Tem algo mais?”

“Sim, eu falo sério sobre manter tudo isso em sigilo”. Ela falou e o encarou séria, seus olhos faiscavam e Pope não estava gostando de está do outro lado desse olhar. “Você me conhece, nunca é bom me ter como inimiga”.

Antes que ele a questionasse sobre a ameaça ela já tinha ido embora e o deixado sozinho com seus pensamentos. Pope sabia que ela falava sério e tratou de acreditar na ameaça dela, Brenda era uma mulher forte, mas também perigosa.

**_._ **

Assim que entrou em casa ela suspirou feliz, teria cerca de 10 minutos para trocar de roupas e pedir pizza antes dos outros chegarem. Brenda foi em direção ao quarto e gritou por Fritz, a voz dele chegou abafada e ela sabia que ele estava no banheiro. Entrando lá ela explicou rapidamente sobre sua teoria e a dos tenentes e o que aconteceria essa noite, como sempre ele foi compreensivo.

Voltando para sala, ela pegou o telefone e ordenou seu pedido, assim que desligou, a campainha tocou. Não demorou muito para toda sua equipe está ali, menos Andy que já havia informado que se atrasaria.

“Boa noite, senhores”. Começou ela sentando no sofá. “Primeiro quero agradecer por terem vindo, eu sei que não é justo que venham despois do expediente, mas será preciso”. Todos balançaram a cabeça em compreensão. “Se não quiserem participar eu entenderei, não teremos horas extras e precisamos sermos cautelosos”.

Sanchez levantou o braço e Brenda resistiu a vontade de revirar os olhos. Mas o encarou e esperou que ele falasse.

“Senhora, eu entendo que o caso é delicado, mas existe alguma coisa que ainda não sabemos?”

“Chegaremos nessa parte, Detetive”. Ela disse e pegou o gravador. “Primeiro preciso que vocês escutem o depoimento da Capitã, ainda está incompleto e preciso falar com ela novamente, mas é um começo”.

“Chefe” Buzz falou e abriu o laptop que trouxe. “Antes disso, eu gostaria de mostrar o que encontrei. A câmera era de um prédio próximo ao local do crime, mas a Capitã só aparece por um momento”.

Brenda o encarou surpresa, apenas afirmou e esperou que ele rodasse o vídeo. Antes de dar o play, a campainha tocou novamente e Fritz abriu a porta, Andy sorriu um pouco e entrou com várias caixas de pizza.

“Tenente, não precisava trazer pizzas, eu liguei pedindo”.

“Eu sei, o rapaz estava a ponto de tocar a campainha quando cheguei”.

“Oh.. bem, não precisava pagar por elas”.

“Sem problemas, Chefe. O que eu perdi?” Ele deu de ombros e entregou a comida para Provenza e Sanchez que tinham as mãos estendidas.

“Buzz encontrou um vídeo que pode nos ajudar”. Tao comentou comendo uma fatia da pizza.

“Certo”. Ele disse e todos viram o corpo dele se tencionar.

“Como ela está?” Quis saber Brenda e seu tom era gentil. Todos eles a encararam um pouco surpresos, não que ela não pudesse ser gentil, mas ela evitava mostrar isso a eles.

“Um pouco melhor, mas ela tem um longo caminho pela frente”. Ele suspirou e encarou os outros desconfortável. “Ela voltou para casa hoje, Hobbs está com ela”.

“Certo”. Brenda falou em compreensão. “Vamos ver o que Buzz encontrou”.

Afirmando, todos prestaram atenção a tela de Buzz. Entre uma mordida e outra eles viram o vídeo um pouco granulado da avenida por onde Sharon passaria. Eles assistiram quando ela apareceu com uma sacola nos braços e seguiu em direção a livraria, eles podiam ver em sua linguagem corporal a frustração por encontrar o estabelecimento fechado.

Andy segurou a respiração quando ela seguiu para a avenida principal e passar pelo beco, eles viram quando ela parou seu passou por um segundo antes de continuar em seu caminho. Provenza encarou o parceiro e ambos souberam o que era aquele passo incerto, ela pressentiu, ela sabia que alguma coisa estava errada.

Foi então que eles viram o momento exato do ataque, assim que ela passou pelo beco um homem vestido de preto com um boné a puxou pelos cabelos e a jogou extremamente forte na parede, fazendo-a cair. Brenda e Buzz se encolheram e os outros pararam de respirar por um momento. Eles viram Sharon lutar, mas nada parecia fazer efeito e a próxima coisa que viram foi ela sendo arrastada pela escuridão.

O vídeo parou nesse trecho e todos ficaram calados, cada um processando o que acabaram de ver, a raiva pelo ato que viram começou a consumi-los. Aproveitando que todos pareciam focados e chateados, Brenda resolveu mostrar as fotos que foram tiradas dos ferimentos de Sharon e passar a gravação do depoimento dela. Ela precisava dessa raiva para fazê-los trabalhar.

Quase uma hora depois, as pizzas estavam parcialmente comidas, pois ninguém teve mais apetites para comer qualquer coisa. Sanchez andava de um lado a outro um pouco transtornado, ouvir Sharon relatar o que aconteceu com ela e depois sentir a dor dela através dos soluços do choro era doloroso demais.

As imagens não ajudaram tampouco, Buzz parecia um pouco verde depois que viu o xingamento esculpido na pele leitosa da Capitã. Gabriel parecia em choque do mesmo modo que Fritz. Provenza e Andy pareciam lívidos e Tao não conseguia parar de olhar para as fotos de tão chocado.

“Sei que isso é demais, principalmente conhecendo a vítima”. Ela começou incerta. “Mas precisamos começar a investigar quem fez isso. Mandei as amostras do quite de est-estupro...”. Ela engoliu em seco quando a palavra saiu num sussurro. “Mandei para o Dr. Morales e ele já sabe a gravidade do caso e guardará segredo”.

“Chefe, você acha que foi um policial?” Tao a questionou desconfiado.

“É a única coisa que posso pensar no momento, Tenente. Ele sabia cada movimento que ela aprendeu na academia. E sendo da corregedoria, a Capitã tem muita gente contra ela”.

“Então precisamos começar logo com isso”. Dessa vez foi Provenza quem falou. “Eu não posso gostar da mulher e achar a FID ainda um antro de ratos, mas isso não justifica essa violência. Eu topo ficar depois do expediente, Chefe. Vamos pegar esse bastardo”.

“Eu topo também”. Falou Sanchez e sentou novamente. Ele parecia menos agitado.

“Isso vai ser complicado”. Gabriel falou ainda pensativo. Ele não gostava de Sharon, mas não queria dizer que ele apoiasse o que aconteceu com ela. Contudo, ele estava confuso sobre tudo isso, _se havia sido mesmo um policial a equipe responsável por essa investigação não seria a FID?_

“Você não é obrigado a participar, David”. Brenda o tirou de seu devaneio e ele se encolheu ao ver a decepção nos olhos dela. Suspirando ele tomou a decisão, ele não decepcionaria a chefe dele.

“Estou dentro, Chefe”.

“E eu também”. Fritz falou e segurou a mão de Brenda. “O que precisarem em questão federal eu farei o meu melhor para ajudar”.

“Obrigada”. Ela sussurrou e sorriu para ele.

“Então vamos ao trabalho”. Andy disse e pegou um dos arquivos que Brenda tinha com ela. Era o histórico de Sharon na LAPD, ali tinha a foto do primeiro ano dela como recruta.

Os olhos dela na foto eram brilhantes e alegres, tão diferente do olhar que ela tinha quando a deixou aos cuidados de Andrea. Ele só esperava que pudesse trazer de volta esse brilho.

**_Continua..._ **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Major Crimes não me pertence e sim a James Duff.   
> A/N: For those who can not translate, just follow these steps: Take the chapter link, put it in google translator and the chapter will be translating into English. For now the quickest solution is this, the English version of this story will take a while. Sorry for that :( But I hope you do not give up on me yet hahahaha.

**_Capítulo 5_ **

Sharon chegou em casa e suspirou feliz, finalmente um ambiente conhecido, ali ela conseguia sentir a segurança ao seu redor. Ela estava tão alheia que mal ouviu Andrea fechar a porta e colocar a bolsa na mesinha do corredor.

Por sua vez, Andrea percebeu que a casa de Sharon estava limpa e organizada como da última vez que esteve ali, era um belo imóvel e foi onde a Capitã tinha criado os filhos e onde a DDA passou vários finais de semanas na companhia de Sharon e Gavin.

“Muito obrigada, Drea”. Sharon sorriu para ela. “Eu estou bem, se você quiser ir embora pode ficar à vontade. Eu não quero prendê-la e obriga-la a ficar”.

“Eu sei e já discutimos isso”. A promotora falou com um revirar de olhos, pois no momento que Sharon a viu entrando no quarto do hospital tentou convencê-la que estava bem e não precisava de babá. Aparentemente não funcionou.

Afirmando e sem querer insistir, a Capitã seguiu lentamente para o quarto, o pé machucado a fazia mancar e a dor no quadril, onde caiu com força no chão, incomodava mais que qualquer coisa.

Andrea a viu se afastar e suspirou ainda abalada, quando ela recebeu a ligação de Andy ficou aterrorizada com o que poderia ter acontecido, nas poucas vezes que ela foi chamada para um hospital por causa de Sharon eram situações graves, primeiro um tiro e depois um atropelamento, tudo isso aconteceu antes dela mudar de departamento e ficar do lado seguro da lei.

Sharon e Andrea haviam se conhecido na faculdade, ambas com as expectativas de se tornarem grandes advogadas. Porém, meses depois Sharon havia casado com Jack e de repente toda sua vida mudou. Andrea viu o sonho da amiga se esvair lentamente e ela se juntar a polícia para ajudar o ingrato do marido, a DDA nunca se conformou com o rumo da vida de Sharon e sua animosidade com Jack era palpável. Contudo, ela sempre apoiou Sharon quando foi preciso e sempre o faria.

Entretanto, Andrea sabia que Andy não havia contado tudo a ela, os ferimentos no rosto de Sharon confirmavam a versão da agressão, mas Andrea conhecia a amiga bem o suficiente para saber que alguma coisa mais grave tinha acontecido, o olhar no rosto de Sharon era doloroso demais, aterrorizado e distante ao mesmo tempo.

Mas sabendo que Sharon eventualmente falaria, Andrea resolveu deixa-la a vontade. Retirando os sapatos de salto e o blazer que usava, a loira se fez à vontade e foi para cozinha fazer alguma coisa para o jantar.

**_..._ **

Andy suspirou e se jogou no sofá, ele sentia a cabeça latejar e a garganta gritar por um copo de uísque, mas sabendo que não cederia a tentação ele fechou os olhos por um momento. O turbilhão de emoções dos últimos dias estava tomando seu pedágio e ele se sentia exausto.

Pegando o telefone ele discou o número da casa de Sharon, mas não efetuou a ligação. Ele sentia que a estava sufocando com tanta atenção e proteção, contudo ele não conseguia se controlar, era mais forte que ele.

Com um pouco de raiva de si mesmo, ele se levantou e foi fazer um pouco de café, os relatórios dos casos mais problemáticos de Sharon estavam esperando para serem lidos. Brenda havia ido até a FID e conversado com Elliot sobre o que havia acontecido com a Capitã e a necessidade de ter esses arquivos em mãos. O tenente se mostrou preocupado e disposto a ajudar e manter o sigilo, sentindo que podia confiar nele, Brenda mandou uma mensagem para Pope o recomendando para ficar no lugar de Sharon em sua ausência.

Andy balançou a cabeça um pouco enciumado, ele sabia que Elliot nutria sentimentos por Sharon e faria o que fosse preciso para ajudar na investigação, ele só esperava que o rapaz não atrapalhasse em sua ânsia por ajudar.

Depois que o café estava fumegando em suas mãos ele voltou a sentar no sofá e abriu o primeiro arquivo. O nome do Sargento Parker apareceu e ele ficou chocado com as acusações: propina, aliciamento de menores e intimidação com oficiais subordinados. Ele não imaginava que o Sargento fosse tão corrupto e que teria tantas provas contra ele.

Depois do terceiro arquivo lido, Andy se levantou um pouco nervoso, ele não imaginava que os policiais fossem tão desonestos e inescrupulosos, até piores que os bandidos que colocavam atrás das grades. E ele sempre pensou que Sharon apenas exagerava em sua rigorosidade e punho de ferro, ele agora podia entender o apelido de Bruxa má e Darth Raydor, você tinha que ser durão para enfrentar tudo isso.

A cada segundo ele acreditava ainda mais que quem a tinha machucado havia sido um policial, Sharon prendia e rebatia os mais perigosos bandidos e não tinha ninguém para protege-la de ameaças.

Desistindo de respeitar sua privacidade, ele discou novamente o número dela e espero ansioso ser atendido. A voz de Andrea chegou em seus ouvidos e ele suspirou um pouco aliviado em perceber que a DDA ficou com ela.

“Ei Drea, como ela está?” Dessa vez o apelido saiu naturalmente e ele desistiu de fingir que não era amigo delas, anos atrás os três eram imbatíveis e mal se desgrudavam, essa tragédia poderia reuni-los outra vez.

“Ela está dormindo agora”. A voz dela era rouca e um pouco trêmula. “Andy, por que você não me disse?”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Não se faça de idiota, porque não me disse a gravidade do que aconteceu?” A raiva dela fluía com fervor pela linha do telefone. “Que diabos, Andy, o que fizeram com ela? Todos aqueles ferimentos... ela não falou uma palavra. Sharon teve um ataque de pânico minutos atrás e nem sequer me deixou tocá-la. Por Deus, o que aconteceu?” A insistência confirmava que Sharon não tinha dito nada e ele não queria falar sobre isso por telefone.

“Eu estou a caminho”. Ele disse cansado e pegou a chave do carro. Seria uma longa noite.

**_..._ ** ****

**_Uma hora antes..._ **

_Sharon foi até o quarto e fechou a porta com um suspiro, seu corpo estava doído e ela queria apenas dormir. Ela não podia negar que estava grata por ter companhia, Andrea sempre conseguiu animá-la e tira sua cabeça dos problemas. Contudo dessa vez a promotora não sabia a real dimensão do problema e Sharon não tinha a coragem para contar._

_Retirando as roupas ela seguiu para o banheiro, ela se sentia suja e queria esfregar toda a sujeira que grudava seu corpo, principalmente limpar as mãos do seu agressor que ela ainda podia sentir em cada parte de seu ser._

_Ao se ver no espelho ela sentiu um nó na garganta, os hematomas brilhavam e pareciam zombar de sua fraqueza. Ao tentar ver suas costas, ela arfou surpresa ao ler o nome de_ **‘vadia’** _cravado em sua pele. Agora trêmula e chocada, ela entrou debaixo do chuveiro e ligou a água na temperatura mais quente, só assim ela conseguiria se aquecer e parar os calafrios._

_Pegando a espoja ela colocou um pouco de sabonete líquido e começou a esfregar o braço gentilmente, mas parecia que a sujeira não queria largá-la. Ela aplicou mais força e sentia os pequenos cortes arderem, mas continuou se esfregando cada vez mais firme. Sua respiração engatou e ela começou a chorar, parecia que quanto mais se limpava mais suja ficava._

_Os soluços saiam cada vez mais alto e ela começou a reviver todo o abuso, as palavras, as pancadas, a dor dilacerante. E em meio a seu desespero ela escorregou e caiu no chão chorando._

_Sharon não ouviu quando Andrea entrou no banheiro e chamou seu nome, não ouviu as perguntas desesperadas da amiga em sua direção. A única coisa que registrou foi a mão em seu ombro a sacudindo, ela sentiu como se uma brasa a tocasse:_

_“NÃO...” Ela gritou e se afastou. Ainda perdida na angústia que sentia ela sussurrava que não a tocasse._

_Abraçando as pernas e escondendo o rosto nos joelhos, ela não viu ou sentiu Andrea desligar o chuveiro e colocar uma toalha em seus ombros, a DDA sentou no chão ao lado da banheira e esperou, ela abraçava as pernas também. Os olhos da loira estavam lacrimosos, pois nunca tinha visto Sharon tão quebrada como agora e isso a estava apavorando. Pareceu uma eternidade até que ela teve a coragem de chamar por ela._

_“Sharon?”_

_A Capitã a encarou surpresa como se só agora a percebesse, ela olhou ao redor e fungou. Os olhos verdes estavam sanguinolentos e um pouco vidrados, ela não falou nada e se levantou lentamente. Andrea estendeu uma mão para ela, mas parou no último momento com receio da reação dela e não ficou surpresa quando Sharon se afastou um pouco._

_As duas seguiram para o quarto e sem qualquer conversa, Sharon colocou uma camisola e deitou na cama. Andrea perguntou se ela queria jantar, mas ela negou e fechou os olhos exausta._

_Não demorou muito antes dela adormecer completamente, a promotora saiu do quarto e deixou a porta entreaberta. Ela queria está por perto caso as coisas saíssem do controle novamente. Com as mãos trêmulas ela pensou em ligar para Andy e saber o que realmente tinha acontecido com a amiga, pelos hematomas e o nome cravado em sua pele havia sido algo muito grave. Mas antes de pegar o telefone, o aparelho tocou._

**_..._ **

Gabriel chegou em casa e fechou a porta com um suspiro, parecia que o dia não acabaria. O caso que fecharam no dia anterior parecia brincadeira de criança em comparação ao da Capitã. Não bastava ser um crime horrível e que ele desejava que nunca acontecesse com nenhuma mulher como também era com alguém que conhecia. Ele não gostava muito da Capitã ou de suas regras e arrogância, mas não podia negar que ela os salvou de um grande processo, e eles eram gratos por isso.

Com a cabeça cheia e o coração pesado ele seguiu até cozinha onde o cheiro bom estava vindo. Anne mexia alguma coisa no fogão e cantarolava a música do rádio. Ele queria saber como um rádio apareceu ali, mas não se importou muito, apenas seguiu até ela, passou os braços pela cintura e fechou os olhos.

O sargento tentou não pensar muito sobre as fotos dos hematomas de Sharon ou da gravação do depoimento, mas agora agarrado a namorada e imaginando que poderia ser ela como vítima o deixou aterrorizado.

“Ei, baby, o que foi?” Ela questionou um pouco divertida e se virou nos braços dela. “Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?” O sorriso de Anne sumiu ao ver o rosto dele.

“Sim, um caso...” Mas então ele parou. Gabriel sabia que não podia contar nada a ninguém, mesmo que Anne não tivesse mais contato com eles ou com qualquer policial. Porém, ele podia ouvir a seriedade na voz de Brenda e resolveu não falar. “Não foi nada, apenas um caso difícil”.

“Oh.. você quer me contar sobre isso?” Ela o encarou com um pequeno sorriso. Ele suspirou ao perceber o quanto inocente ela poderia ser. Ele foi tentado a contar, mas se segurou.

“Não, Anne. Só quero esquecer por um momento”. Ele a beijou ternamente e se afastou atrás de pratos e talheres para colocar a mesa. “Por que não me diz como foi na faculdade?”

Sem questioná-lo mais, Anne começou a tagarelar sobre o seu dia e Gabriel suspirou aliviado com a normalidade da conversa.

**_..._ **

Andy encarava Andrea um pouco preocupado, ela parecia um pouco verde depois de tudo o que ele contou, mas ele não podia culpa-la. Ele mal conseguiu segurar as próprias emoções ao ver e entender o que tinha acontecido.

“Meu Deus, Andy” Ela começou com a voz um pouco embargada. “Eu nem posso imaginar o que está passando na cabeça dela agora. Eu posso entender melhor a reação dela mais cedo”.

“Por isso temos que apoiá-la”.

“Com certeza”. Ela suspirou e limpou uma lágrima que escapou. “Quem está investigando? Já encontraram algum suspeito? Ela já disse quem poderia ser? E...”

“Andrea, devagar”. Ele a parou sorrindo um pouco. “Uma pergunta de cada vez. Minha equipe está investigando”.

“Vocês? Mas vocês a odeiam”.

“Não a odiamos. Só não nos damos bem e isso ficou no passado. Depois que ela salvou nossas bundas daquele julgamento tentamos evitar as brigas”.

Andrea o encarou incrédula, mas deixou passar. Ela conhecia a equipe de Brenda e sabia que eles eram os melhores de Los Angeles, se um caso pudesse ser resolvido era pelas mãos deles.

“Sharon não conseguiu identifica-lo, pois o covarde a pegou por trás”.  Ele sussurrou e respirou fundo. “Você viu os hematomas, você viu o que ele escreveu”.

“Sim”. A promotora sussurrou também e suspirou desolada. “Mas vocês têm alguma suspeita?”

“Ainda não. Apenas...” Então ele parou, Andy não sabia se devia contar a ela, Brenda pediu sigilo, mas ele confiava nela.

“O que é isso, Andy?”

“Suspeitamos que possa ser um policial”.

“O que?” A surpresa no rosto dela se assemelhava com a dos outros quando chegaram a mesma conclusão. “Isso é uma acusação séria”.

“Você acha que eu não sei? O caso está sendo investigado em sigilo por causa disso e porque não queremos fuxicos na delegacia”.

“Isso é bom, não sei se...” Ela não precisou terminar a frase, Andy sabia bem o que ela estava pensando. Eles não sabiam o quanto frágil Sharon estava para também aguentar críticas e alegações de todos.

“Eu só peço que não diga a ninguém. Eu sei que você a protegerá, mas isso fica aqui”. Andy falou sério e esperou que Andrea prometesse.

“Você contou a ela?” A voz de Sharon fez o dois pularem no sofá. Eles se encararam rapidamente, mas voltaram os olhos para ela.

“Shar..”

“Não”. A Capitã interrompeu a amiga e mancando se aproximou de Andy. “Você não tinha o direito de contar a ela”.

“Sharon, ela precisava saber”.

“Não, não precisava. Ela não vai me encarar do mesmo jeito”.

“Ei, _‘ela’_ ainda está aqui”. Andrea falou e se levantou. “Sim, Sharon, eu precisava saber. Como eu poderia ajuda-la? Você me assustou como o inferno mais cedo, eu não sabia o que fazer. Nem ao menos meu toque você suportou”.

“Me desculpe é só que...”

“Você não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo. Eu nem posso começar a pensar o que você está sentindo, mas você deve me deixar ajudar”.

“Eu estou bem, Drea”. Ela sussurrou e sentou na poltrona longe de onde os dois estavam. “Eu só me alterei um pouco no chuveiro. Isso não vai se repetir”. A cabeça dela estava baixa e ela evitava olhar nos olhos deles.

Andrea abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Andy a parou com uma negação de cabeça. A DDA não gostou, contudo afirmou e não a pressionou mais.

“Você quer comer alguma coisa?” Andrea perguntou.

“Eu não estou com fome”.

“Você precisa se alimentar, Sharon”. Andy tentou persuadi-la.

Cansada demais e sem ânimo para mais brigas, Sharon apenas concordou e seguiu para a cozinha junto com Andy e Andrea.

**_..._ **

**_Na manhã seguinte..._ **

Brenda e sua equipe chegaram ao trabalho com péssimos humores, todos tiveram uma noite inquieta, seja pelas atrocidades contra Sharon ou pela suspeita de ser um policial. Nenhuma das duas os deixaram em paz.

Contudo, mal sentaram em suas cadeiras quando um caso caiu no colo deles, uma mulher havia sido assassinada com três tiros no abdômen, aparentemente um roubo, mas descobriram que a carteira com dinheiro e cartões não havia sido roubada, o que levava a um crime premeditado.

“Tenente Provenza, eu preciso que você vá para o necrotério e descubra se o Dr. Morales já iniciou a autopsia, leve Andy com você”. Brenda começou a delegar as funções quando o caso começou a se construir. “Tenente Tao, você pode ajudar Buzz com as filmagens do local do crime?”

Mike afirmou e foi até a sala de eletrônicos, Sanchez e Gabriel estavam na redondeza da cena do crime para tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa. Ela ficaria no escritório esperando alguém encontrar uma pista, mesmo que sua mente estivesse no caso de Sharon.

Na noite anterior eles não tinham conseguido muita coisa, os arquivos que Elliot tinha dado a ela eram poucos e que não levantavam uma bandeira vermelha, mas que ajudaria. Ela não podia fazer nada em relação a perícia apenas aguardar, e mesmo que tivesse escutado pela milionésima vez o depoimento da Capitã nada surgia. Com a cabeça cheia e o corpo exausto, Brenda seguiu o dia enfurnada no escritório.

Já passava da hora do almoço quando Dr. Morales apareceu na sala de assassinato como um furacão. Ele tinha uma pasta na mão e parecia empolgado, mas ao mesmo tempo frustrado, um conflito de emoções enervante.

“Chefe Brenda, eu tenho novas informações do caso”. Ele falou e se aproximou dela. Sabendo da gravidade do caso de Sharon e tendo prometido ser discreto ele entregou os papeis a ela e esperou.

Brenda leu rapidamente e o encarou surpresa. Virando para sua equipe, ela pediu para que a seguisse. Agora todos apertados no escritório, a vice delegada começou a falar:

“Dr. Morales encontrou um DNA correspondente com o sêmen encontrado...” Ela respirou fundo juntando coragem para dizer. “Encontrado com a Capitã”.

“Quem é o cretino?” Julio perguntou com raiva.

“É aí que está o problema”. Morales começou. “Eu chequei pessoalmente três vezes para ter certeza. O sêmen corresponde com a de um homem chamado Pietro Peterson, um nome idiota se me perguntar”. Ele comentou sem necessidade. “Ele fazia parte da proteção a testemunha, não sei seu nome verdadeiro e nem onde morou, o problema é que pelos registros do FBI, esse homem morreu há mais de 15 anos num acidente de carro”.

“A não ser que ele tenha reencarnado com o mesmo DNA, ele está bem vivo” Tao comentou debochado. “Como isso aconteceu?”

“Segundo registros, no dia que ele e mais dois agentes federias seguiam para sua vida nova, o carro perdeu o controle e bateu contra uma árvore. O carro explodiu e os corpos foram carbonizados”.

“E como identificaram o corpo?” Provenza quis saber irritado com tudo isso.

“Arcada dentária”. Dr. Morales leu no documento em mãos. “Isso foi o máximo que pude fazer. Eu não sei como descobriremos o resto”.

“Você foi de muita ajuda, Dr. Morales. Muito obrigada”. Brenda agradeceu e fechou os olhos sem saber o que fazer.

“Chefe, é melhor ligar para Fritz. Ele saberá como agir. Iremos continuar com o caso de Jennifer”. Andy falou um pouco cansado. Ele conhecia Brenda e sabia que ela precisa de tempo para absorver tudo isso e começar a agir, e ficar todos presos ali não daria certo.

Afirmando, Brenda agradeceu a todos e mandou que voltassem ao caso dessa manhã. Agora com o silencio ao seu redor ela pode começar a raciocinar, mas tudo parecia um beco sem saída, Sharon não podia lembrar do agressor, as provas pareciam vim do além tumulo e eles não tinham mais para onde ir. Que Deus os ajudassem ou esse caso não seria resolvido.

_**Continua...** _


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo 6_ **

Os dias passaram lentamente e os dois casos que Brenda tinha em mãos pareciam estagnados no lugar o que deixava a todos irritadiços e um tanto rude. O caso de Jennifer McAllister, que tinha levado três tiros, ficou concluído que havia sido uma execução, só não sabiam os pontos importantes: o motivo e quem. E por causa disso Brenda estava começando a se irritar.

O caso de Sharon parecia tão complicado e sem saída quanto o outro, no dia que receberam as informações do Dr. Morales, Brenda ligou para o Fritz e pediu que ele investigasse sobre todo o envolvimento da equipe da Proteção a Testemunha, mas eles não conseguiram nada. O acidente de carro havia ocorrido 15 anos atrás e os documentos com a antiga identidade do homem se perdeu depois de um incêndio no galpão do FBI. Então eles não poderiam identificar ninguém.

Nesse meio tempo, Sharon estava se recuperando progressivamente, os ferimentos estavam sarando como deveriam, mas ela se recusava a falar com um psicólogo. Ela insistia que estava bem e Andy não queria pressioná-la, _ainda_.

Sem muita saída, Brenda chama Andy até seu escritório.

“Queria falar comigo, Chefe?”

“Sim, Tenente”. Ela suspira cansada. “Precisamos falar com Sharon novamente, temos que saber se ela lembra de mais alguma coisa”.

“Oh..” Ele a encarou desconfortável, Andy não queria que ela revivesse o trauma novamente tão cedo, mas se isso os levassem ao agressor então que fosse feito de uma vez. “Ok, podemos fazer isso”.

“Obrigada, Andy. Você está sendo um grande amigo”. Ela falou sincera. Por mais que Brenda e Sharon discordassem e implicassem uma com a outra, saber que a Capitã tinha alguém em se apoiar era reconfortante.

Andy saiu da sala da vice delegada e pegou o telefone, a conversa foi rápida e o compromisso marcado. Em duas horas eles estariam revivendo todo aquele inferno novamente.

**_..._ **

Sharon ficou encarando o telefone depois que Andy desligou, ela não queria ter que falar sobre isso, reviver a agressão era pior a cada vez que ela tentava. Seus dias estavam sendo preenchidos por sentimento de culpa e impotência, ela não conseguia mais se olhar no espelho e muito menos prestar atenção a qualquer coisa.

As noites, entretanto, eram piores. Os pesadelos começaram depois do terceiro dia em casa, ela se levantou de madrugada assustada e encharcada de suor, o coração batendo forte e a sensação que alguém a estrangulava. Depois disso não conseguia dormir e agora teria que falar sobre isso com Brenda.

Contudo, Sharon sabia que era necessário, precisavam investigar tudo para que pudessem encontrar seu agressor, o homem que provou que ela não era invencível. Com a boca amarga e os olhos lacrimosos, ela foi até o quarto tomar um banho e se arrumar o melhor possível.

Depois do banho ela se viu de frente para o guarda roupa e indecisa no que vestir, ela pegou uma saia, mas devolveu ao cabide, pois sabia que revelava muito suas pernas. Ela não estava confortável em usar, não quando a voz debochada dele voltava a lhe assombrar, repetindo que suas roupas eram provocantes, que ela pediu por isso.

A blusa um pouco decotada também foi descartada, assim como o vestido. Parecia que cada peça de roupa zombava dela e apontava o quanto promíscua ela podia ser. Desistindo, ela vestiu uma blusa velha que tinha a logo da LAPD, foi até o quarto de Rick e pegou uma calça de moletom que ele havia esquecido, amarrou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e foi para sala esperar.

Entretanto, ela começou a ficar inquieta e terminou por ir para a cozinha, lá começou a preparar um lanche rápido para os tenentes e a delegada. O esforço de andar de um lado a outro teve seu pedágio quando sentiu o tornozelo pulsar e o quadril doer, mas resolveu ignorar a dor e fazer o que tinha planejado.

Uma hora depois a campainha tocou e Sharon suspirou aliviada, a tensão da espera começou a tortura-la e ela não queria ter um surto antes da hora. Abrindo a porta ela deu passagem para os três entrarem, Sharon quase sorriu quando Brenda e Provenza a encaram com estranheza e tentaram disfarçar. Andy, porém, não foi tão sutil, ele apenas a encarou dos pés à cabeça e franziu os olhos em busca de respostas.

“Boa tarde, Capitã”. Brenda assumiu aquele tom profissional e se sentou no sofá. “Desculpe incomoda-la novamente, mas precisamos saber o que aconteceu naquela noite”.

“Tudo bem, Chefe. Eu tentarei ir até o fim dessa vez”. Ela tentou brincar, mas não encontrou graça na própria brincadeira.

Com o gravador em mãos, Brenda a encarou esperando o momento certo dela continuar. Andy sentou ao lado de Sharon, mas se manteve silencioso e a observando com olhos de águia.

A narrativa começou muito parecida com a gravação anterior, entretanto dessa vez ela parecia ter o controle de suas emoções. Mesmo que a voz estivesse um pouco embargada.

“Ele.. rasgou minha saia e me tocou. Eu implorei para ele parar, mas ele apenas ria e me xingava”. Eles podiam ver ela engolindo em seco enquanto descrevia tudo. “Eu lembro agora que ele disse que minhas roupas eram provocantes e que eu estava pedindo por isso. Eu gritei e tentei morder sua mão quando ele me calou, mas ele desferiu outros golpes em mim. Eu então parei de lutar... eu...” As lágrimas começaram a derramar lentamente e ela respirava pausadamente tentando se acalmar. “Eu podia sentir a respiração e os gemidos dele em meu ouvido, a dor dos socos me deixaram um pouco letárgicas assim como a dor de senti-lo... senti-lo dentro de mim”. Ela então encarou Brenda em desespero. A loira se retesou ao ver a dor naqueles olhos verdes e quase pediu para ela parar, mas se manteve firme e apoiando a outra mulher. “Mas então ele falou que acabaria comigo, que me mataria e todos iria agradecê-lo por isso. Depois que terminou, ele se levantou e me chutou. Não lembro de mais nada”.

O som do choro ecoava pela sala, mas ela não parecia ter a mesma reação que dá outra vez e eles se permitiram respirar aliviados. Andy estendeu para ela um lenço e Sharon aceitou com um aceno de cabeça, ela tinha se encolhido um pouco no sofá e manteve distância dos três.

Brenda tinha deligado o gravador e deu um tempo para que a Capitã se recuperasse antes de fazer mais algumas perguntas. Não demorou muito antes deles verem ela respirar fundo e sem encarar nenhum deles falou baixinho:

“O que querem perguntar?”

“Além do cheiro e da voz, tinha alguma outra coisa que o identificasse? Alguma tatuagem? Anel?” Provenza questionou com gentileza.

“Não que eu lem--” Ela então parou e pareceu refletir. Sharon fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar o que era o brilho que viu. “Eu lembro de uma pulseira”. A mão dela tremia um pouco por causa do esforço de reviver tudo aquilo e vendo aquilo, Andy se aproximou e pegou em sua mão. Dessa vez ela não recuou, o toque dele havia se tornado seu refúgio.

“Que tipo de pulseira?” Andy questionou baixinho.

“Era uma pulseira feminina”. Ela disse intrigada e abriu os olhos lentamente. “Eu lembro que isso me confundiu por um momento, eu estava tão desnorteada que pensei ser apenas minha imaginação e as pancadas tiraram meu foco. Mas agora tentando lembrar eu consigo ver claramente”.

“Você disse que era uma pulseira feminina. E como tem certeza?” Provenza perguntou enquanto anotava tudo.

“Era uma pulseira dourada e muito fina para ser masculina, tinha pequenos cristais nela, mas não tenho certeza. Tinha também...” Ela arregalou os olhos surpresos. “Um nome, droga... eu não lembro. Mas era um nome de mulher. Eu não.. Eu não consigo lembrar”.

“Tudo bem, Sharon. Acho que você...”

“Não, Andy. Eu preciso lembrar, eu tenho que lembrar e se...” Ela não terminou a frase, mas ele sabia bem o que ela estava pensando. _E se ele voltasse?_

“Nós vamos pegá-lo”. Andy falou com tanta convicção e raiva que ela acreditou nele.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu qualquer argumento ou conversa. Os quatro se entreolharam desconfiados e Sharon se encolheu com medo. Provenza e Brenda que ainda não tinha presenciado essa vulnerabilidade de Sharon se surpreenderam, Andy por sua vez, se levantou e com a mão na arma foi até a porta. Olhando pelo olho mágico ele suspirou um pouco aliviado.

“É Elliot”.

Sharon o encarou confusa e viu quando a porta foi aberta. O sargento encarou Andy com cara de poucos amigos, ele não sabia que o Tenente estaria ali e se incomodou com isso.

“O que você está fazendo aqui?” O tom rude do Sargento fez Andy cruzar os braços e se colocar a frente da porta.

“Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta a você”. Por alguns segundos os dois se encaram. Finalmente Sharon sai de seu transe com o duelo de macho alfa e se levantou com dificuldade.

“Eu vim visitar a Capitã e ver como ela está”. Elliot falou quebrando a tensão quando viu Sharon se aproximando.

O sargento tentou esconder a surpresa ao olhar para ela, mas não teve sucesso. Sharon sabia que as contusões ainda estavam marcando seu rosto e suas roupas não ajudavam, contudo, o olhar de pena que o seu subordinado estava lhe dirigindo agora era sufocante.

“Sargento Elliot, a que devo a honra de estar aqui?”

“Ca--capitã, desculpe aparecer sem avisar, mas precisava vê-la. A senhora não atende minhas ligações e Chefe Pope não me diz nada”.

“Oh.. desculpe. Eu estou sem celular e...” Ela encarou Andy e percebeu que o pobre do homem ainda estava no lado de fora. “Andy, deixe-o entrar, por favor”.

Assim que passou pela porta Elliot encarou o tenente ainda com raiva e entrou na sala com passos firmes, mas parou assim que viu que Brenda e Provenza estavam lá também. Com um pequeno sorriso ele suspirou aliviado ao saber que sua chefe e o tenente não estavam sozinhos, por um momento ele sentiu o ciúme consumi-lo.

“Você pode sentar, Sargento. Quer alguma bebida?”

“Não, eu não quero importunar. Só precisava saber se estava bem e... saber o que aconteceu”.

Sharon olhou para Andy e suspirou, aqui começaria a omissão da história. Ela precisava contar mais ou menos o que aconteceu, mas se recusava a dizer sobre o abuso. Ela não aguentaria os olhares que teria se descobrissem. Resignada ela sentou ao lado do subordinado e começou a relatar o que havia acontecido e que sua ausência seria por pouco tempo.

Elliot ouviu tudo com uma mistura de horror e raiva, ele assentiu quando Brenda falou que estavam investigando e que era preciso manter tudo em sigilo. Quando enfim todos se calaram, o sargento suspirou e se levantou.

“Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu, Capitã, e gostaria de ajudar na investigação. Qualquer caso da FID que quiserem irei trazer”. Essa parte ele falou diretamente para Brenda que assentiu em agradecimento. “E manterei o departamento em ordem, Capitã”.

“Muito obrigada, Elliot. Você é de extrema ajuda e um bom amigo”. Ela falou e se levantou do sofá com a ajuda de Andy.

Ainda com dificuldade, ela levou o sargento até a porta e se despediu com mais agradecimentos. Sozinhos novamente, Brenda soltou a respiração que estava presa esse tempo todo.

“Espero que ele cumpra a palavra de ficar quieto”. A loira falou preocupada, eles haviam dito sobre a suspeita de ter sido outro policial e esperavam que ele pudesse ajudar.

“Elliot é confiável”. Ela disse, mas não tinha tanta convicção. A última vez que confiou cegamente em alguém de sua equipe havia sido enganada e humilhada na presença de Brenda.

“Estamos contando com isso”. Provenza comentou e estava a ponto de fazer outro comentário quando o celular dele tocou.

O tenente ouviu atentamente o que diziam e afirmava com a cabeça, assim que desligou informou que Tao descobriu uma coisa importante no celular de Jeniffer McAllister e que os direcionariam para o fim do caso.

“Você está bem em ficar sozinha?”. Andy perguntou vestido seu paletó e vendo os outros saindo porta a fora.

“Eu vou ficar bem, Andy. Não se preocupe comigo”.

“Andrea vem hoje?”

“Não, ela tinha um encontro marcado há meses e eu não vou estragar isso para ela”.

“Então eu posso...”

“De jeito nenhum, você vai fazer o que tem que fazer no caso que estão trabalho e depois vai para casa para descansar. E você não me fará mudar de ideia”.

Andy sabia de uma causa perdida quando via uma, então percebeu que não adiantava convencê-la.

“Mas você vai me ligar se precisar de alguma coisa?”

“Vou”. Ela disse sorrindo um pouco. “Agora vá”.

Andy a beijou na bochecha para surpresa de Sharon, ele praticamente correu até o carro com uma expressão feliz. Quando o carro se afastou Sharon continuou na porta por um tempo sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Mas ela sorriu, o primeiro sorriso em dias.

**_..._ **

Brenda finalmente suspirou feliz em saber que o caso de Jennifer foi finalmente resolvido. No final das contas Provenza tinha razão, tinha sido o marido, um ex-advogado fracassado que não aguentou o sucesso da ex-mulher e a assassinou a sangue frio.

Com o relatório final em mãos ela foi para o escritório de Pope, ela precisava informar que esse caso estava concluído e dizer em que pé estava o caso de Sharon.

Contudo, assim que se aproximou da sala dele, ouviu a conversa empolgada do Chefe com o Comandante Taylor.

“Você ainda não me disse o porquê a Capitã Raydor está ausente”. Taylor falou em tom conspiratório.

“Eu não deveria dizer a você”. Pope suspirou, mas Brenda sabia que ele falaria e acelerou o passo. “Mas sei que não dirá a ninguém, não é?”

“Com certeza não”. Brenda sabia que Taylor mentia descaradamente.

“A Capitã Raydor sofreu um atentado algumas noites atrás e..”

“WILL”. O grito da loira fez os dois pularem assustados. “Mas que diabos, o que eu pedi a você?”

“Brenda, quer nos matar do coração?” Questionou ele com os olhos arregalados. “E o que quer dizer? Em algum momento o Comandante teria que saber”.

“Alguém poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo?” Taylor olhou de um para outro desconfiado.

“NÃO”. A fúria dela era aterrorizante e ele deu um passo para trás um pouco preocupado. “Eu confiei em você, se as coisas desandarem porque não consegue manter a boca fechada...”

“Você está me ameaçando, Chefe Brenda?” Pope a questionou usando sua posição para tentar intimidá-la.

“Eu não faço ameaças”. Ela falou entredentes. “ _Chefe_ ”.

Saindo como um furacão assim com entrou, Brenda bateu a porta e saiu pisando duro. Que Deus a ajudasse com Will Pope ou ela descarregaria sua arma nele. Mas sabia que agora que Taylor sabia sobre o atentado de Sharon, toda a delegacia saberia também.

**_..._ **

Já era noite quando Sharon se deu conta que estava deitada no sofá com uma garrafa de vinho vazia e o estômago roncando de fome. Ela se levantou com dificuldade por passar muito tempo numa mesma posição e por estar bêbada.

Com um sorriso divertido ela cambaleou até a cozinha e de algum jeito preparou um sanduiche de frango. Seu cérebro parecia uma grande nuvem de algodão e ela não sentia dor alguma e sorriu por isso.

Assim que estava mais confiante em ir para o quarto, Sharon caminhou lentamente até seu aposento e encarou a cama desfeita. Sem se importa com mais nada ela caiu ali e dormiu um sono sem sonhos.

As duas horas da manhã, Sharon acordou gritando e tentando se soltar do fantasma de seu agressor, ela abriu os olhos e encarou a escuridão ao seu redor. A respiração estava entrecortada e seu corpo pingava de suor, saindo da cama quase correndo ela entrou no banheiro e vomitou todo o vinho e o sanduiche que comeu.

Trêmula e ainda sentindo o aperto ao redor da garganta por causa do sonho ela ligou o chuveiro e começou a limpar a dor e desespero que sentia. A bucha corria por seu corpo com violência enquanto ela se esfregava, os pensamentos embaralhados e uma voz mórbida ecoando cada vez mais forte de que ela era uma pessoa imunda e incapaz.

O choro saiu lentamente e ela não conseguiu mais se manter de pé, com as costas na parede ela escorregou até que a banheira fria atingisse sua pele. Sharon ficou ali por um tempo, a culpa de ter se deixado ser abusada a afligindo, a incompetência por não ter reagido mesmo sendo uma policial. A incerteza de porque ele a manteve viva.

Demorou muito para ela sair do banheiro e retornar para o quarto, ela estava tão exausta que não vestiu nada, apenas se enrolou no roupão e tentou dormir, mas toda vez que fechava os olhos sentia um peso em seu corpo e um rosto sem face a encarar.

Com os dedos tremendo, ela pegou o telefone fixo na mesinha de cabeceira e discou o número que não esqueceria. Depois do terceiro toque sem resposta ela percebeu que horas eram e estava desligando quando uma voz rouca encheu seus ouvidos:

 _“Flynn”_. O tom dele era um pouco duro, como se não tivesse gostado de ter seu sono interrompido. E com razão.

“Andy, sou eu”. Ela sussurrou. A voz ainda estava rouca dos gritos e choro. “Desculpe ligar essa hora”.

 _"Sharon?”_ Ele parecia surpreso agora e mais acordado. _“Não, tudo bem. O que houve? Você está bem?”_

A resposta estava na ponta da língua, mas ela não queria se repetir. Ela não estava bem e não mentiria dessa vez.

“Não, eu não estou”.

_“Você quer que eu vá até aí? Estou saindo”._

“Não Andy, por favor só fique na linha”. Ela pediu antes que a ligação fosse cortada e ele aparecesse em sua porta. “Não precisa vim até aqui. Só preciso que fique na linha e me faça companhia”.

 _“Pesadelo?”_ Ele questionou gentilmente e ouviu o suspiro que ela deu.

“Sim”.

_“Quer falar sobre isso?”_

“Não”

 _“Você tem algum assunto que quer falar? Ou vamos continuar nesse diálogo extraordinário?”_ Ele debochou e escutou ela bufar aborrecida.

“Vamos falar sobre algo que não me lembre o que aconteceu, ok?”

 _“Tudo bem”._ O tom dele era sério agora. _“Mas sabe que pode falar comigo em qualquer hora, não é?”_

“Eu sei sim, Andy. Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora”.

 _“Certo”._ Ele suspirou. _“Como vai Emily e Rick?”_

“Eles estão bem”. Ela disse com alegria. “Ligaram ontem e conversamos por um tempo”.

Sharon começou a falar lentamente sobre os filhos e uma conversa puxou a outras e eles se viram compartilhando histórias antigas e engraçadas. Andy estava feliz em poder distrai-la e trazer um pouco de segurança a ela.

 _“Foi então que Provenza...”._ Ele parou quando o silêncio foi ouvido. _“Sharon?”_

O ressonar baixinho chegou em seus ouvidos e ele soube que ela tinha adormecido.

 _“Boa noite, Sharon”._ Andy sussurrou e desligou o telefone com o sentimento de dever cumprido. Ele só esperava que ela não tivesse mais pesadelos, mas sabia que se isso acontecesse, ele estaria a uma ligação de distância.

_**Continua...** _


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Capítulo 7_ **

O caso de Sharon começou a esfriar na terceira semana de investigação, eles não tinham mais nenhuma pista a que seguir. Sem testemunhas, sem filmagens em câmeras, sem provas. Um completo beco sem saída.

Brenda e Andy passavam a maior parte do tempo frustrados e com raiva, ambos com as mãos atadas com esses empecilhos e sentido como se estivessem falhando com Sharon. E como se não bastasse, toda a delegacia sabia que Sharon havia sido agredida, mas apenas isso, Brenda podia respirar aliviada por não ter contado a Pope sobre o abuso sexual.

E agora quase um mês do acontecido, Sharon voltaria a ativa. Ela havia sido liberada pelo psicólogo no dia anterior e retornaria ao trabalho a qualquer momento. Brenda podia ver pelo vidro de sua sala o semblante preocupado e ansioso de Andy desde o momento que ele descobriu que ela voltaria.

Brenda até estava feliz em saber que o laço entre Sharon e Andy era forte o suficiente para ajudá-la com toda essa tragédia, principalmente depois de conhecer o idiota do marido da Capitã. Contudo, a Vice delegada não podia deixar de se preocupar com essa proximidade. Seria um desastre se eles engatassem um romance e desse errado.

A delegada sabia que teria que conversar isso com Andy, ela podia até chateá-lo, mas era melhor do que ter dois corações partidos dentro do prédio. Enquanto esses pensamentos a atormentava, Brenda viu Andy verificar o celular pela milionésima vez.

* * *

Sharon apertava o volante com tanta força que seus dedos já estavam brancos. Já fazia 10 minutos que ela estava dentro do carro e sem coragem para sair. Hoje era seu primeiro dia depois que tudo aconteceu e ela sentia que estava bem, mas só até minutos atrás quando passou pelo portão da garagem da delegacia.

A Capitã sabia que esperavam por ela, Elliot havia sido informado assim como Chefe Pope. Agora, porém, ela estava aterrorizada em entrar no recinto, na noite anterior ela questionou Andy sobre como andava as fofocas no departamento e mesmo relutante o Tenente informou que ela era o assunto da vez.

Quando seu celular apitou mais uma vez, Sharon fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, ela precisava se acalmar e fingir que tudo estava bem. Enfim sentindo que estava preparada, ela soltou o cinto de segurança e colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas uma batida na janela do passageiro quase a fez sair de sua pele tamanho foi o susto.

“Jesus Cristo”. Ela sussurrou e colocou a mão no peito tentando acalmar o coração descompassado. “Andy, você quase me mata do coração”.

“Desculpe”. Ele falou e deu a volta pela frente do carro e abriu a porta para ela sair. “Você não respondeu as minhas mensagens e eu estava começando a ficar nervoso”.

“Você não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu estou bem”.

Andy a encarou sem dizer nada, mas era claro que ele não acreditava nela. Com um suspiro ele apenas afirmou e deu um passo em direção aos elevadores.

“Você vai subir agora?”

“Sim”. Ela respirou fundo novamente e o seguiu lentamente. “Eu não respondi suas mensagens porque estava me preparando antes de entrar”.

A confissão dela foi feita com relutância, contudo era uma prova a mais que ela confiava nele com seus medos. Andy escondeu o sorriso aliviado, essas últimas semanas eles conversaram muito, seja sobre a família ou sobre o trabalho, mas o suficiente para se conhecerem melhor.

E naquela manhã Sharon havia se escondido atrás de sua armadura de Darth Raydor e o deixado de fora, Andy havia ficado confuso e até um pouco chateado quando ela respondeu algumas de suas mensagens friamente. Mas a olhando de perto sabia que ela estava com medo de enfrentar a todos.

Assim que entraram no elevador dois oficiais a encaravam rudemente, ambos avaliavam o estrago dos boatos. Mas assim que Sharon os encarou com o nariz empinado, os dois jovens desviaram os olhares e se remexeram constrangidos.

Enquanto subiam para o 7º andar, onde ficava a FID, o elevador enchia-se e esvaziava-se com oficiais e funcionários civis. E todos encaravam Sharon com curiosidade silenciosa e até mesmo indelicadamente.

Quando enfim chegaram ao andar dela, Andy deu um passo para acompanhá-la, mas ela o tocou no braço e negou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. O elevador estava lotado e ela não queria que mais fofocas surgisse se o Tenente ficasse a protegendo. Com o coração apertado, Andy a viu se afastar e seguir com passos firmes para o escritório.

Sharon, por sua vez, podia sentir os olhos de Andy queimando em suas costas, ela sabia o esforço que ele estava fazendo em seguir seus limites. Essas últimas semanas convivendo juntos e conversando, Sharon descobriu que ele podia ser muito protetor, mas respeitoso.

Por isso ela preferiu que Andy voltasse para seu andar e ela seguisse em seu caminho. Ela não gostava dos olhares em sua direção, parecia que todos a julgavam ou debochavam de sua situação, e ter o Tenente ao seu redor seria mais um assunto contra ela.

Assim que passou pela porta de seu departamento, um sonoro _“Seja bem-vinda, Capitã”_ , foi ouvido e ela se viu encarando um sorridente Elliot e mais alguns sargentos e tenentes de sua divisão.

O sargento Elliot foi em sua direção e ela sabia que ele tentaria abraça-la e pânico encheu seu corpo, já havia sido ruim o suficiente no elevador, se ele a tocasse ela não responderia por si. Talvez vendo isso em sua expressão, o sargento se aproximou até metade do caminho:

“Capitã, seja bem-vinda de volta. Estávamos com saudades”. O sorriso dele era um pouco murcho ao ter seus planos de um grande abraço frustrado.

“Muito obrigada, Elliot. Foi muito generoso de sua parte fazer essa recepção”. Ela disse e sorriu genuinamente. “Não precisava de tanto esforço”.

“Claro que precisava”. Ele deu de ombros. “Precisamos coloca-la a par de alguns casos, mas nada muito grave”.

A tagarelice dele a ajudou a se distrair, ela quase esqueceu os olhares que a própria equipe estava lhe dando. Eles pareciam tão curiosos quanto os demais da delegacia e não escondiam isso.

O dia passou se arrastando, Sharon se escondeu em seu escritório boa parte do tempo e pediu que ninguém a perturbasse, ela conseguiu manter o controle e ignorar o sentimento de fracasso e medo por ter tantas pessoas ao redor. A vergonha de ter sido atacada ainda a atormentava e ficar recebendo olhares de pena também não ajudou muito.

Quando a hora do almoço se aproximou ela suspirou aliviada por ouvir o falatório do outro lado da porta diminuir enquanto seus oficiais saiam. Ela ficou quase feliz em estar sozinha, foi o único momento desde que entrou na garagem do prédio que se sentiu segura, tirando claro o momento que Andy estava com ela.

Sharon estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não ouviu a batida na porta, ela apenas saltou em sua cadeira quando a voz profunda de Andy chegou em seus ouvidos.

“Sharon?” Ele a encarava preocupado. Ele tinha duas sacolas em mãos, ambas de um restaurante próximo a delegacia. “Você está bem?”

“Andy”. Ela suspirou aliviada e depois tentou sorrir, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem assustados. “Você ainda vai me dar um ataque cardíaco hoje”.

Andy revirou os olhos para o momento _‘rainha do drama’_ que ela estava fazendo, poucos conheciam esse lado divertido e sarcástico de Sharon, era um privilégio apenas para amigos.

“Eu trouxe o almoço, é daquele lugar chique que você gosta”. Ele disse e estendeu uma sacola para ela e se sentou na cadeira de frente para a mesa.

“Não precisava, Andy”. Ela disse e sorriu genuinamente dessa vez. “Obrigada”.

“Não foi nada, eu sabia que você evitaria sair de sua caverna”.

“Quem é a rainha do drama agora?” Dessa vez foi ela quem provocou e revirou os olhos.

Contudo, Sharon sabia que ele tinha razão, ela não estava disposta a sair de seu escritório sozinha e ter que sentir todos a olhando, ela apenas esperaria o fim do expediente e sairia o mais discreta possível.

Os dois comeram em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro. Sharon encarava Andy curiosa querendo saber porque ele estava tão empenhado em fazê-la se sentir bem. Talvez ele se preocupasse com ela ou apenas fosse culpa por ter sido o primeiro a chegar na cena do crime.

“Andy, por que você continua voltando?”

“Por que você sempre pergunta isso?” Ele rebateu com um pequeno sorriso.

“Até semanas atrás não nos suportávamos”. Ela disse e colocou o recipiente com a comida na mesa, ela não tinha comido nem metade da salada com frango que ele trouxe. “Brigávamos o tempo todo e agora é como se fossemos melhores amigos”.

“E isso está incomodando você? Que eu seja seu amigo?”

“Na verdade, sim”. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento. “Eu sei que liguei para você quando... quando tudo isso aconteceu. Mas eu pensei que você se afastaria depois, porém você continua voltando. É como se eu tivesse colocado a responsabilidade de me proteger em suas mãos. E eu não gosto disso”.

“Eu entendo seu argumento, mas não estou fazendo isso por você”. Ele disse e colocou seu recipiente ao lado dela. “não completamente”.

“O que quer dizer?”. Ela o questionou cansada.

“Você já foi minha parceira, Ronnie”. Ele falou com um sorriso e se deliciou no apelido que ele deu a ela, Andy sabia que era a única pessoa que podia chama-la assim. “E o sentimento de proteger suas costas ainda está aqui. Eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça novamente e ficar sendo sua sombra me deixa mais tranquilo quanto a isso”.

“E você acha que se isso voltar a acontecer eu não conseguirei me defender?” Ela o encarou com olhos cerrados e cruzou os braços. Sharon ignorou a emoção de ouvi-lo chamar seu apelido.

“Não foi isso que eu disse, não distorça minhas palavras”. Ele falou aborrecido. “Eu sei muito bem de sua capacidade como policial, mas isso não impede de eu sentir medo por você”.

“Eu estou bem”. Ela repetiu pela milionésima vez. “Eu sei me proteger e garantirei que isso não se repita”. Dessa vez a voz dela se embargou e ela engoliu em seco.

Por mais que as palavras saíssem de sua boca, Sharon sentia que contava a maior mentira de sua vida. Ela não conseguia confiar mais em si mesma depois daquela noite. Era como se junto com sua dignidade, o agressor levou consigo sua coragem.

Andy percebendo isso tentou tocá-la por cima da mesa, mas ela se afastou de seu toque, não por medo, apenas receosa de que ele a sentisse suja. Assim como ela parecia se sentir o tempo todo.

“Eu acho que é melhor você ir, Andy”. Ela disse e não o encarou. “Eu tenho uma pilha de papelada para ler e assinar. Obrigada pelo almoço”.

“Ronnie... me desculpe, eu não queria...”.

“Tudo bem, Andy. Apenas.. Eu preciso ficar sozinha”. Ela tentou sorrir. “Eu vou ficar bem”.

Os dois sabiam que isso era mentira, ela estava ainda mais deprimida do que horas atrás, e Andy se chutou por dizer a ela seus próprios medo. _O que ele estava pensando?_ Sem querer pressioná-la, Andy pegou as sacolas e os restos da comida e saiu do escritório dela silencioso.

Sharon ouviu a porta se fechar e se permitiu deixa a primeira lágrima rolar. A dor da vergonha pulsava em seu peito, ela se sentia constrangida por não poder ter se protegido como deveria e afirmava fazer. Seu agressor roubou a segurança e ousadia que ela tinha orgulho em expressar. Sharon tentou silenciar a voz em sua cabeça que repetia uma e outra vez que ela não passava de mais uma mulher abusada por um homem mais forte.

Com raiva por está chorando no trabalho, ela enxugou as lágrimas e retornou aos relatórios, pelo menos ali ela podia fingir que era forte e útil para seus empregadores. E ficar trancafiada no escritório a deixaria mais tranquila e a Andy também.

Respirando fundo e subindo lentamente a armadura de Capitã Raydor, Sharon tratou de esquecer suas fraquezas e retornar ao trabalho.

* * *

Andy se chutou mentalmente por ter tido essa conversa com Sharon, ele sabia que ela achava que tinha culpa em seu ataque. Mesmo que isso fosse um absurdo. O tenente também tinha consciência de que as palavras dela sobre se manter em segurança eram falsas, ele viu a reação dela quando entraram na delegacia e o modo quase em pânico que ela ficou ao se aproximar dos outros. Ele só esperava que ela encontrasse o caminho para a recuperação ou isso se tornaria uma grande bola de neve.

“Flynn, onde diabos você estava?” Provenza resmungou assim que ele entrou na sala de assassinato. “Acabamos de receber um caso”.

O tenente mais velho passou por ele vestindo o paletó e resmungando da irresponsabilidade dos outros colegas. Revirando os olhos ele seguiu o parceiro.

Não demorou muito para chegar à cena do crime, Kendall já estava lá quando todos chegaram. Aparentemente era mais um homicídio que tinham que resolver.

“O que temos aqui, Kendall?” Brenda perguntou enquanto se abaixava para ver melhor o corpo.

“Mulher, mais ou menos 20 anos. Dois tiros, um na parte de trás da cabeça e outro nas costas”.

“Estilo execução?” Gabriel quis saber.

“Na verdade, não.”. O legista falou. “Os tiros foram disparados a uma distância considerável”.

“Alguma identificação com ela?” Quis saber Andy e pegou o bloco de nota.

Kendall remexeu uma bolsa que estava ao lado do corpo e pegou a carteira de motorista. Brenda, que já tinha vestido as luvas de látex, começou a remexeu no conteúdo dentro do objeto a fim de descobrir mais alguma coisa.

“Dorothy Ann Grooves, 22 anos”. Kendall leu o documento com pesar na voz. “Aqui diz que ela morava no Tennessee”.

“Meu Deus, ela estava longe de casa”. Tao comentou com tristeza.

“Tudo bem, isso é uma tragédia terrível, mas o que classifica esse caso como um crime grave?” Provenza verbalizou a pergunta difícil e esperou pelo aval de Brenda.

“Porque agora não é apenas um homicídio, podemos ter um desaparecimento crítico em mãos”. A vice delegada tinha a voz tensa e mostrou a eles uma foto onde tinha a vítima abraçada com uma garotinha de não mais que 3 anos. A pequena segurava um cachorrinho de pelúcia.

“Deus!” Provenza suspirou desanimado. “Então precisamos começar---”. O tenente não conseguiu terminar a fala, pois Julio vinha andando apressado na direção deles. O detetive segurava o cachorrinho de pelúcia da foto e todos sentiram um frio passar pela coluna.

“Encontrei isso naquela viela”. Ele começou. “Não sei se tem importância, mas estava próximo a várias pegadas”.

Brenda entregou a ele a foto que encontrou na bolsa da vítima e seguiu para a viela onde Julio tinha dito ter encontrado a pelúcia.

“Precisamos da perícia. Agora!”.

Num piscar de olhos os peritos apareceram e começaram a recolher todas as provas possíveis do local. Provenza e Andy pegaram seus celulares e começaram as ligações importantes, seja para a divisão de pessoas desaparecidas e para reforços com patrulhas próximas.

A única vantagem que eles tinham naquele momento era que ainda era dia claro e eles poderiam procurar pela pequena com o auxílio do sol. Entretanto, a vizinhança parecia relutante em contar o que ouviram ou viram.

“Certo, temos que entrar em contato com a família de Dorothy, para isso eu preciso que o Tenente Flynn e o Tenente Tao retornem para a delegacia agora. Flynn procure tudo o que puder sobre a família e as finanças dela. Tao quero que revire esse celular e encontre qualquer coisa que indique quem queria se vingar dela ou sequestrar a criança”. Brenda demandou as ordens com um suspiro cansado. “Tenente Provenza, preciso que fique e coordene a procura na região junto com as patrulhas. Julio e Gabriel continue tentando falar com os vizinhos, alguém deve saber alguma coisa. Buzz, volte com Tao e Andy, tente encontrar imagens daqui da região”.

Afirmando todos se retiraram para cumprir as ordens impostas. Brenda seguiu para o chefe de pessoas desaparecidas e começaram a traçar um plano de resgaste antes que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

Sharon estava terminando o último relatório que estava em sua mesa quando ela ouviu uma batida na porta. Em seguida, Elliot colocou a cabeça pela fresta da porta quando ela permitiu sua entrada.

“Capitã, houve um tiroteio com a divisão da narcótico. Fomos chamados”.

“Oh.. certo. Só preciso assinar mais um documento e saímos”. Assim que o sargento saiu, Sharon sentiu o coração se acelerar, ela não estava tão confiante como antes. Ela só esperava não passar por vexame.

Vestindo seu casaco e pegando a arma, Sharon respirou fundo antes de sair de seu escritório. Elliot a esperava perto do elevador e eles desceram sem trocar nenhuma palavra, o homem parecia ter entendido o humor sombrio dela e evitou puxar conversa.

Já estava anoitecendo quando eles chegaram ao local preciso. Assim que desceram do carro ela ouviu a discussão entre um dos detetives da narcótico e o que parecia ser um civil.

“Boa noite, senhores”. Ela falou e viu alguns dos policiais revirarem os olhos para ela. Foi um alívio ser recebida desse jeito e ela quase agradeceu em ser tratada mal como sempre. “O que aconteceu aqui?”

“Esse idiota aqui não cumpriu com nossas exigências e eu tive que usar a arma”.

“Você atirou em mim, eu estava desarmado”. O homem falou entredentes.

“O que você esperava? Prendemos três de seus colegas e todos estavam armados. Pedimos que levantasse as mãos e deitasse no chão. Você correu”.

“Tudo bem, senhores”. Sharon elevou a voz antes que a confusão se instalasse novamente. “Sargento Elliot e Detetive Harold, vocês podem levar o suspeito para a viatura?”

“O que? Mas...”. Sem precisar repetir a ordem, os dois oficiais levaram o infrator para longe.

“Sargento Boyle, preciso de sua arma para a perícia?”

“O que? Mas Capitã aquele idiota não...”

“Eu vou pegar seu depoimento em breve, Sargento”. Ela falou e estendeu a mão. “Mas eu preciso de sua arma agora”.

O homem a encarou com fúria e deu um passo em sua direção, Sharon sentiu o corpo ficar frio de medo e engoliu em seco. Ela estava paralisada, seu coração pulsava descontrolado enquanto viu o oficial se elevar sobre ela com raiva.

Contudo, antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa ou até se mexesse, um dos oficiais que estava ali por perto se aproximou e deu um empurrão quase imperceptível nele. Boyle encarou o parceiro e Sharon viu quando o outro homem olhou para ela com condescendência e tentou sorrir. O sargento pareceu entender e respirou fundo, deu um passo para trás e finalmente entregou a arma para ela.

Sharon não disse nada, apenas continuou fazendo seu trabalho, ela ignorou a condescendência dos oficiais e o tremor nas mãos. Com uma última anotação ela respirou fundo e encarou o homem em sua frente.

“Eu preciso ficar com sua arma para passar pela balística. Infelizmente você não poderá sair em campo até o final da investigação”.

“Tudo bem, Capitã”. Ele disse e sorriu tentando ser simpático com ela. “São apenas alguns dias”.

Sem esperar ele saiu em direção aos seus colegas e a deixou sozinha. Sharon o viu se afastar estupefata, ela não gostou nem um pouco de ter sido posta num papel de vítima e coitadinha. Era como se todos quisessem facilitar sua vida, naquele momento ela se sentiu incapaz de exerce até seu próprio trabalho.

Com um nó na garganta ela foi até Elliot e entregou as anotações que fez, pediu para que ele continuasse com o caso, pois não estava se sentindo muito bem. Sem questioná-la, o sargento desejou boa noite e assistiu ela ir embora.

Chegando em casa, Sharon foi direto para a cozinha atrás de um pouco de vinho para se acalmar, ela ainda podia ver os olhos de pena e simpatia que os outros oficiais se dirigiam para ela. Era como se todo o medo e respeito que tinha pela Capitã sumisse e no lugar ficasse apenas a complacência com Sharon, a vítima.

Os soluços apareceram com facilidade, toda a dor que sentia parecia consumi-la lentamente. Ela sentia como se estivesse presa no fundo de um poço onde não conseguia ver a possibilidade de uma luz.

Olhando o copo de vinho em sua mão, Sharon decidiu que precisava de algo mais forte. Enxugando as lágrimas com raiva ela foi atrás da garrafa de uísque que ela tinha escondida caso Jack aparecesse. Assim que ela pegou a garrafa puxou a tampa e tomou um grande gole, sua garganta queimou e ela sentiu a cabeça pesar tudo de uma vez.

Sharon sabia que não deveria está fazendo isso, no dia seguinte ela teria que ir para o trabalho, mas essa sensação de esquecimento era o único conforto que ela tinha naquele momento.

Ao longe ela ouviu o toque do celular, encontrando o aparelho ela viu que era Andy ligando, mas ela não atendeu. Ela não queria interrupções, desligando o aparelho ela tomou mais um gole e se entregou a escuridão que a rodeava.

_**Continua...** _


	8. Capítulo 8

**_C_** ** _apítulo 8_ ** 

 

Andy fechou o arquivo com um suspiro de alívio, os últimos dias foram um turbilhão de emoções. Três noites atrás eles tinham um desaparecimento crítico em mãos e achavam que não conseguiriam encontrar a pequena. Mas felizmente após 12 horas de procura, Julio conseguiu que um dos vizinhos revelasse que viu o marido da vítima assassinar a esposa e levar a filha embora.  

Depois de descobrir que Paul Grooves, marido de Dorothy, havia comprado uma passagem de ônibus, eles conseguiram interromper a fuga e recuperar a pequena Alice Grooves de 4 anos. Paul foi preso e acusado de Homicídio em primeiro grau e sequestro de menor, Alice ficou na guarda de uma assistente social até que os avós, pais de Dorothy, viessem buscar a neta e o corpo da filha.  

Agora que tudo foi esclarecido, eles podiam respirar aliviados e seguirem em frente. E isso na percepção de Andy era tentar encontrar Sharon. Com a correria do caso, ele apenas ligou para ela, mas Sharon continuava recusando suas chamadas e isso começou a assustá-lo. 

Cansado, com as últimas noites mal dormidas, ele saiu de sua mesa e foi até o elevador, se ela não queria falar pelo telefone teria que aturá-lo cara a cara.

Não demorou muito até ele entrar no covil de ratos como Provenza gostava de chamar, só tinha um oficial na sala de investigação e ele ficou aliviado que fosse Elliot. 

Passando direto ele foi até o escritório de Sharon, ele bateu na porta, mas ninguém falou. Girando a maçaneta ele espiou e encontrou a Capitã em sua mesa com os olhos fechados e todo o local escuro. Confuso ele entrou e fechou a porta.

“Ronnie?” O sussurrou quase não foi ouvido, mas ela abriu os olhos e o encarou.

Andy podia dizer mesmo no escuro que ela estava com olhos injetados e olheiras. Ela parecia tão cansada quanto ele e um pouco desfocada, se aproximando dela o tenente entendeu o que via, ele conhecia esses sinais mais do que gostaria. Sharon estava embriagada.

“Ei”. Ela sorriu um pouco para ele. “Você está girando”.

“E você está bêbada”. Ele disse mais rude do que gostaria. “O que diabos, Sharon, como você vêm trabalhar assim?”

“Quem é você para falar disso comigo?” Ela rebatou e se sentou na cadeira adequadamente, os olhos se tornaram mais claros e mais sóbrios.

“Alguém que teve a vida destruída por causa do álcool. E se me lembro bem foi você quem me ajudou a superar”. Ele disse e teve que se controlar para não elevar a voz. “Você quer aquele cartão que me deu? Ou eu posso esperar você na próxima reunião na igreja?”

“Deboche não combina com você”. Sharon estava começando a se irritar, Andy não tinha nenhum direito de julgá-la.  _E daí se ela queria beber? A vida era dela pelo amor de Deus._

Contudo, mesmo com a cabeça pesada e a claridade a incomodando, Sharon podia ver a preocupação nos olhos cor de chocolate. Respirando fundo, ela se acalmou e voltou a encará-lo.

“Eu estou de ressaca”. Ela confessou. “Eu tomei mais do que deveria ontem à noite e estou esperando a aspirina fazer o trabalho”.

“Você tem que beber muita água”. Ele disse com um suspiro e se sentou na cadeira de frente a ela. “Daqui a pouco eu vou descer e comprar um pouco de comida. Você quer alguma coisa?”

“Meu estomago não está muito amigável hoje”. 

“Você comeu alguma coisa ontem com a bebida?” 

“Não”.  

“Ronnie, você precisa se cuidar”. Ele disse com carinho. “Eu sei que não é o seu melhor momento, mas por Deus, você não pode se entregar a escuridão assim. Eu sei como é, eu estive lá e não é bonito”.  

“Eu estou bem, Andy”. Ela sussurrou. “Só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo”.

Andy a encarou irritado, estava claro para ele que ela não estava bem.  _Quem Sharon queria enganar?_  Ela tinha olheiras que não conseguia cobrir com a maquilagem, o brilho nos olhos havia sumido assim como alguns quilos, Andy podia dizer que ela não estava se alimentando bem. E como se tudo isso não fosse o suficiente ela começou a beber.  

“Você precisa comer”. Ele disse de repente e se levantou. “Eu voltarei com um pouco de sopa”.

“Andy, não precisa...” 

“Eu insisto”. Com isso ele foi embora sem esperar por mais desculpas. 

O tenente sabia que ela relutaria qualquer modo de ajuda, mas ele estava determinado a cuidar dela e ampará-la mesmo que isso a assustasse. Ele só esperava que ela não criasse muros ainda mais altos ao redor de si mesma ou seria muito difícil de escalar.

* * *

**_Dois_ ** **_m_ ** **_e_ ** **_s_ ** **_es_ ** **_depois..._ ** 

Sharon ouviu o celular tocar e gemeu frustrada, pois quando ela finalmente conseguiu adormecer, o aparelho a atrapalhou. Sentando na cama ela estendeu a mão e viu o nome de Pope, ela atendeu rapidamente e foi instruída a acompanhar um dos casos de Major Crimes, novamente.  _Como vinha fazendo._

A Capitã estava furiosa em ser a babá da equipe de Brenda, não que ela tivesse escolha, Goldman estava mais que disposto em processar a LAPD e encontrou a oportunidade perfeita com a Major Crimes.

Terminando de se arrumar, Sharon pegou as chaves e saiu de casa. Ela estava um pouco enjoada, mas culpa do uísque que ela tomou e da falta do jantar. A última refeição que tinha feito foi na hora do almoço quando Julio apareceu na sua porta com uma bolsa da _delicatesse_ da esquina. 

Sharon sorriu um pouco com isso, esses últimos meses foram uma loucura para ela, a volta ao trabalho tinha sido dura e ela ainda estava lutando com a ansiedade do dia a dia. Contudo, ela nunca estava sozinha, se Andy não aparecesse para confrontá-la ou leva-la para almoçar era Julio que aparecia com alguma coisa para ela comer. O detetive nunca falava, apenas entregava a comida e balançava a cabeça quando ela agradecia e ia embora, mas todos sabiam que não deveria se aproximar muito dela quando Julio estava por perto, ele era seu cão de guarda e Sharon tinha certeza que era o dedo de Andy. 

Por mais que o embate profissional os levasse aos gritos, Sharon reconhecia o apoio que a equipe de Major Crimes lhe dava, Tao e Gabriel a cumprimentavam mais vezes agora e não pareciam tão aversos a vê-la por perto. Brenda aparecia algumas vezes para informar como andava seu caso, mas infelizmente eles não tiveram nenhum tipo de progresso.

Essa falta de resposta era o que mantinha Sharon acordada quase todas as noites, ela tentava seguir sua vida como antes, mas era impossível. Mesmo com os meses passados, ela sentia os olhares dos outros policiais e os cochichos, tudo isso doía mais do que ela admitia, mas quando a dor era demais ela se refugiava no copo de uísque.

Seus pensamentos a ocuparam tanto que ela mal notou o caminho até que chegou à cena do crime, ela viu as fitas amarelas e os oficiais por perto, os sinalizadores estavam pelo chão e ela colocou o carro ali. Respirando fundo ela tentou se concentrar no trabalho, olhando pelo retrovisor, ela viu que ainda estava com batom e bem arrumada mesmo ainda sendo madrugada, colocando os óculos ela deslizou em sua máscara de Darth Raydor.

Sharon passou pelos policias e ao longe viu uma mulher chorando, provavelmente parente da vítima. A tenda escondia o corpo e ela suspirou aliviada por isso, encarando o policial na  _‘porta’_  da tenda ela iniciou seu trabalho.

“Capitã Sharon Raydor. Boa noite, oficial”. Ela tentou ser simpática e se manteve um pouco distante, toques ainda a amedrontava. “Preciso saber a que horas esta ocorrência começou e o nome do primeiro supervisor na cena”.

“Esse seria eu”. A voz do Tenente mais velho chegou em seus ouvidos enquanto ele afastava a entrada da tenda.

“Tenente Provenza”. Ela sorriu um pouco. O tenente não era o mais acolhedor das pessoas, mas nesses últimos meses que Sharon ficou próxima da equipe, ela podia dizer quando Provenza encarava algum policial em advertência ao se aproximar demais dela.

“E minha hora de chegada está no boletim”. Ele disse enquanto a guiava ao redor. Ela anotava tudo no relatório.

“E cheguei aqui um minuto depois dele”. Andy falou e se aproximou com um pequeno sorriso. Ele parecia cansado.

“Tenente Flynn, isto colocaria você aqui às 21:43h, meia hora depois que o crime foi avisado”. Ela comentou enquanto escrevia.

“Está dentro do tempo de resposta exigido”. Ele falou um pouco na defensiva.“Não estava criticando, Andy”. Ela disse com um suspiro. “Só... Só continuem fazendo o que fazem e me ignorem como costumam fazer”. Com isso, ela se aproximou do pupilo de Brenda. “Detetive Gabriel, aqui diz que você chamou o médico legista, mas não tem a hora no boletim”.

“Foi por volta de 21:50h. Pedi que viessem. Kendall está com a vítima agora”.

“Certo”. Ela sussurrou e anotou no seu relatório. “A propósito, excelente trabalho, pessoal, de isolamento da cena do crime do público. Muito bem feito”. Sharon não olhou, mas sabia que todos estavam revirando os olhos, ela tinha a consciência que não precisava elogiar isso, era o trabalho deles esconder a cena dos civis. Contudo, ela não perdeu a oportunidade de provoca-los, era o único modo de manter as coisas como antes. “Alguém quer me dizer quando a Perícia foi notificada?”

“Na mesma hora do médico legista. Chegou às 22:17 h. Estão trabalhando agora nas trajetórias de bala. Geralmente preencho o boletim depois de inserir meu...” Tao começou a explicar, mas foi interrompido. 

“Tenente Tao, o boletim deve ser preenchido simultaneamente com as ações tomadas. E enquanto este processo continua nos tribunais, devemos observar as regras. Ponto final”. Sharon o repreendeu, ela não entendia porque era tão difícil seguir as regras.

“Desculpe” Ele ao menos teve a decência de parecer envergonhado.

“Detetive Sanchez. Algum problema de segurança pública?” Ela questionou enquanto olhava ao redor, ela tinha visto o nome dele na lista dos oficiais que já estavam em cena.  _Onde diabos ele estava?_

“Ainda não achamos a arma. A patrulha está procurando. E o suspeito ainda pode estar nas imediações. Não posso dizer”. Ele se levantou de onde estava atrás da porta do carro. E Sharon deu um pequeno passo para trás, ela ainda ficava um pouco assustada com movimentos muito bruscos.

“Mandou um alerta para toda a cidade?” 

“Às 21:45h. Ainda sem resposta”.

“Alguém notificou a vice delegada Johnson?” Ela perguntou já que não viu ou ouviu a loira.

“Sim, me notificaram”. Ela disse e se levantou do lado de Kendall. “Sinto muito, Capitã. Estava me procurando?”

Sharon escondeu o sorriso, Brenda fazia uma cara de inocência que não enganava ninguém. A vice delegada sabia bem que Sharon estava ali questionando e anotando cada passo deles, com certeza procuraria por ela.

“Chefe Johnson, você não assinou o boletim quando chegou”. 

“Não assinei?” A Capitã tentou muito não revirar os olhos para o deboche dela. “Tenente, quando eu cheguei?”

“De Atlanta ou esta noite?” Dessa vez todos sorriram. “Ela veio com Gabriel”.

“Sinto muito. Capitã, esta é a última vez que esquecerei de assinar”. Brenda estava tentado não discutir e Sharon resolveu não implicar com isso,  _ainda_.

“Está tudo bem. Entendi”. 

Os próximos minutos Sharon acompanhou o início da investigação. A vítima era um diretor de uma escola da redondeza e ela ficou sabendo que a esposa da vítima foi quem ligou para o 911. Através de uma cápsula no porta malas eles deduziram que os tiros eram de uma semiautomática 9mm, Sharon e Andy quase discutiram sobre isso, mas pararam antes de se tornar uma grande confusão.

Antes de retornarem para a delegacia descobriram que um outro carro com a identificação parecida com o do diretor havia sido alvejado com o mesmo tipo de arma. Quando Sharon começou a caminhar para o carro ouviu Andy chamando por ela.

“O que você quer, Andy?” 

“Perguntar se você está bem, mas sei que você vai dizer que está”.

“Ainda bem que já sabe a resposta”. Ela disse abriu a porta do carro. 

“Eu não acredito em você”. 

Sharon o encarou estupefata, como se não bastasse ter que ficar como um cachorrinho seguindo a equipe da Major Crimes ela teria que atura Andy a sufocando com toda sua preocupação. 

“Andy, eu não me importo se você acredita ou não. Eu preciso ir antes que Brenda faça alguma coisa que vá prejudicar o processo”. 

“Olhe, eu não queria ofendê-la, mas eu sei que você não está dormindo e sei que não está comendo também. Eu só estou preocupado”.

“Eu sou uma menina grande, Andy. Mesmo tendo baixado a guarda e permitido...”. Ela sentiu a voz embargar e fechou os olhos. Toda a culpa voltou, a ferida do ataque parecia não querer fechar. “Eu vou ficar bem”.

“A culpa não é sua”. Ele afirmou e se aproximou dela. “Você tem que saber disso, Ronnie. O que aconteceu não foi culpa sua”.

“Andy, por favor, só... só vamos nos ater ao caso, tudo bem?” 

“Ok”. Ele suspirou. “Mas assim que conversarmos com a Sra. Reed vamos tomar o café da manhã”. 

Só a menção de comida fez o seu estomago embrulhar, como se não bastasse toda a preocupação com o trabalho, com os ataques de pânicos e todo o medo que sentia quando estava com muitas pessoas ao redor, ela teria que lidar com uma doença no estomago. Mas resolveu omitir isso de Andy.

“Tudo bem, agora você vai me deixar ir?” Ela sorriu um pouco e ele deu um passo para trás. Mesmo depois que ela colocou o carro em movimento Sharon conseguia ver ele parado a olhando. 

* * *

Assim que chegou no departamento Sharon seguiu para a sala de eletrônico e viu que o Agente Howard estava esperando por eles, foi quase hilário assistir Brenda e o marido discutindo sobre quem ficaria com o caso.

 

A Capitã não queria se meter, mas ao ver que eles burlariam o direito da Sra. Reed de ter um conselheiro da dor ela interviu. É claro que Brenda não a ouviu e tentou ensina-la como prosseguir num interrogatório. 

Sharon chegou ao limite ao ver que seus esforços pareciam em vão, Brenda praticamente pedia para ser processada. Soltando a pasta que estava abraçada, a Capitã se virou para a vice delegada.

“O que foi?” Brenda pareceu entender sua frustação e a questionou um pouco preocupada.

“Fazer todas estas perguntas em todas as suas cenas de crime nos últimos dois meses, faz-me sentir menos como uma Capitã e mais como uma babá a cada dia. Entendo a importância da ação judicial federal que enfrentamos, mas não estou convencida que minha presença constante na sua Divisão seja necessária. E tem outra coisa”. Ela só precisava dizer. “Tem outra coisa que tenho querido lhe dizer”. 

“Desculpem-me! Chefe está ligado”. Buzz falou e interrompeu toda a conversa e Sharon engoliu a frustração quando Brenda voltou a atenção para os monitores e o interrogatório. 

Sabendo que não conseguiria mais ter a atenção de Brenda ela saiu de fininho da sala de eletrônicas. O sentimento de impotência e de inutilidade era quase sufocante, Sharon sabia que deveria fazer seu trabalho, porém ficava mais difícil a cada momento. Ela mandou uma mensagem para Andy cancelando o café da manhã, por mais que ele estivesse preocupado com ela, Sharon não estava com ânimo de fingir que estava tudo bem.

Chegando em casa ela foi tomar um banho, ela estava exausta, não bastasse não ter dormindo bem ainda estava enjoada e com dor de cabeça. Decerto por causa do uísque que bebeu mais cedo.

Assim que se sentiu humana novamente ela se deitou por um pouco, assim que voltasse para a delegacia ela iria conversa com Pope, ela não aguentava mais essa rotina.

* * *

**_Algumas horas depois..._ ** 

Sharon chegou na delegacia um pouco melhor, ela não estava tão enjoada como antes e as poucas bolachas que engoliu acalmaram seu estômago. Seguindo até a sala do Chefe Pope ela pediu forças a Deus para seguir o plano traçado. 

Jane, a secretária de Pope, pediu para ela entrar com um sorriso complacente, ela parecia dizer em seus olhos que sentia muito, mas não encontrou palavras para expressar isso em voz alta.

Sharon tentou ser simpática, mas até esses olhares começaram a deixa-la irritada. Entrando de uma vez na sala de Pope ela quase recuou ao ver que Taylor também estava lá, sem contar que o cheiro forte da colônia de Pope quase a derrubou.

“Bom dia, Chefe”. Ela estendeu o relatório preliminar do caso de Brenda a ele. O chefe leu rapidamente os papeis e suspirou.

“Segundo seus registros, parece que a Major Crimes está fazendo tudo ao pé da letra”. Ele parecia satisfeito.

“Mas, se puder ser franca, senhor, continuar auditando toda investigação que a Chefe Johnson conduz é uma vergonha para todos envolvidos. É um insulto para ela, humilhante para minha patente... para não dizer um desperdício de dinheiro”. Assim que terminou de falar ela sentiu Taylor revirar os olhos.

“Capitã, estamos tentando evitar mais autores nesta ação federal contra nós que pode acabar custando à cidade e ao Departamento uns $50 milhões. Então, acredite-me, seus esforços não são um desperdício de dinheiro”. Pope tentou argumentar, mas Sharon já sabia disso. 

 “Se me permite, senhor”. Taylor resolveu falar e deu um passo em direção a ela. Mesmo sabendo que o comandante não faria nada com ela, só esse gesto a deixou em alerta. “Capitã, não está só auditando a Major Crimes, mas também deveria descobrir o vazamento na Divisão. Temos que cortar a fonte de informação interna de Goldman”.

“Como a Chefe Johnson parece não levar isso muito a sério, estou contando com você para dar um jeito nisto para nós”. Pope a informou e por trás da preocupação fingida tinha uma exigência.

“Tive uma oferta de emprego”. Sharon mentiu, na verdade, não foi uma mentira propriamente dita. Ela havia recebido uma oferta de emprego, mas tinha sido meses atrás e ela já havia recusado. “Diretora de Ameaças Internas e Segurança Corporativa no Centro de convenções de Los Angeles”.

“Está se demitindo?” Taylor perguntou e ela quase sorriu dos rostos surpresos e um tanto indignados. 

“Estou qualificada para receber minha pensão de capitã, e sinto que é hora de trabalhar em outro lugar onde as pessoas podem ficar felizes em me ver. E não me olharem com pena depois que fui...” Sharon se impediu de continuar, ela podia sentir as lágrimas chegarem e ela se recusava em quebrar na frente desses dois.

“Capitã, não se sinta que não é valorizada”. Pope parecia aflito com sua suposta saída.

“Eu entro em uma sala e ela fica silenciosa. Não posso dizer olá para ninguém fora do Escritório de Conduta Profissional sem provocar uma resposta defensiva. Agora recebo olhares de pena ou uma resposta atrevida porque pensam que não tenho mais capacidade de fazer mais meu trabalho. Entre isso e todos os problemas que estou passado, sinto que devo ir...”

“Capitã, não pode se aposentar agora. Ninguém está mais familiarizado com este caso federal contra nós”. Ele a encarava um pouco desesperado agora. “E, com todo respeito ao que aconteceu e tudo que está passando, a Major Crimes é dirigida por uma Vice Delegada e três tenentes. Substituir você com um oficial de patente inferior, nem mesmo é possível. Não tenho ninguém mais para este trabalho”. Sharon sabia quando estava em um beco sem saída, mesmo sabendo que isso era uma estratégia para identificar o vazamento, ela sabia que Pope faria de tudo para mantê-la na LAPD caso isso fosse real.

Sabendo que teria que caprichar na atuação ela encarou o chefe e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ela sussurrou:

“Não consigo mais. Sinto muito, senhor”. Sharon não estava mentindo em tudo, ela realmente não estava conseguindo lidar com tudo isso. Entrar na delegacia era um martírio diário e isso começou a sufoca-la.

Pope encarou Taylor, eles tiveram uma conversa silenciosa e tramavam alguma coisa. Sharon não gostou nenhum pouco disso.

“Ok. Quando terminar a proibição de promoções, farei de você Comandante”. 

“É uma grande oferta, Capitã”. Taylor fez um bom trabalho em fingir surpresa, mas era a estratégia para manter Sharon na palma da mão deles.

“Obrigada, Chefe”. Ela falou e fingiu que era um grande esforço ficar ali. “Mas estou farta”. Ela viu a raiva brilhar nos olhos azuis, mas ele não podia fazer muita coisa se ela quisesse se demitir.

“Pode ao menos me dar umas semanas antes de tomar esta decisão? E até que seu aviso esteja acabado, peço que trate esta questão de um potencial vazamento como a crise que se tornou”. Sabendo que isso era o mais longe que poderia ir ela apenas afirmou.

Pedindo licença ela saiu da sala com passos apressados, o primeiro banheiro que apareceu ela entrou e colocou a pouca comida que conseguiu engolir para fora. Não bastasse ter que aturar a dor de cabeça ela tinha que enjoar o perfume de Pope.

Encarando-se no espelho ela percebeu as olheiras debaixo de seus olhos e o cansaço em todo seu corpo. Mas desde a noite anterior uma vozinha a alertava sobre alguma coisa, mas só agora a ficha começou a cair. Respirando fundo ela foi até a porta e trancou, completamente sozinha ela tocou em seus seios e gemeu ao perceber o quanto sensíveis e inchados eles estavam. Os enjoos já duravam dias assim como as dores de cabeça e o cansaço fácil. A realidade do que poderia ser a deixou ofegante, ela não podia está grávida, não do monstro que a estuprou.

Os dedos trêmulos abriram o trinco da porta e ela acelerou os passos para as escadas onde desceu os 10 andares, ela sentiu as lágrimas derramando lentamente e a respiração estava muito ofegante. O pânico começou a envolve-la e sua visão ficou turva, parando por um momento ela tentou se controlar ou não chegaria no carro. Depois do que pareceu alguns minutos ela ficou bem o suficiente para chegar na garagem e ir embora da delegacia.

* * *

Sharon conseguiu dirigir até dois quarteirões de distância da delegacia, desligando o carro ela chorou copiosamente. Como se não bastasse os pesadelos, os banhos constantes e a culpa, ela estava carregando um filho de um monstro. Parecia uma eternidade até que ela se acalmou o suficiente para voltar a dirigir e chegar em casa.

Apreensiva, a Capitã ligou para uma farmácia, pediu um teste de gravidez e algumas aspirinas. Assim que a encomenda chegou ela encarou a caixa em mãos, a coragem de fazer o teste foi embora junto com toda a esperança que ela tinha.

O celular dela tocou a fazendo saltar do sofá, encarando o visor ela se desesperou quando viu o nome de Andy. Se ela atendesse o telefone, Andy saberia dizer que alguma coisa estava errada, a ligação caiu e ela suspirou aliviada. Mas logo em seguida o som de mensagem chamou sua atenção. Era Andy mandando um endereço e informado que fariam uma revista atrás do troféu que o treinador pegou da escola e que eles precisavam de um mandato. 

Sharon respirou fundo e tratou de esquecer sua situação pessoal e se concentrar no trabalho. Deixando o exame de gravidez de lado ela foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, retocou a maquilagem e fingiu que era a Rainha má da FID.

* * *

Com o mandato em mãos ela se aproximou da grande equipe de policiais na frente da casa do treinador Carr. Ela ficou atrás entre Andy e Provenza, perto dos tenentes ela ficava mais segura, Sharon informou mais uma vez que o mandato era apenas para os troféus. 

Gabriel gritou que eram da polícia e a revista começou, a Capitã já tinha feito dezenas de revistas e participado de muitas apreensões, mas a de hoje ela estava tendo dificuldade. O vai e vem de policias ao seu redor começou a oprimi-la e ela teve que respirar fundo várias vezes para tentar controlar o pânico que ameaça consumi-la.

Contudo, com as ordens de Provenza eles se separaram a procura da arma do crime, ela pode enfim respirar com mais calma e começou a anotar todo o procedimento. De repente eles ouviram um barulho quase nos fundos da casa, como se viesse do porão. Quando eles invadiram deram de cara com três adolescentes, eles estavam sem camisas e foi inevitável para Sharon não dar um passo para trás enquanto lembranças de seu ataque pipocava em sua mente. Andy estava em sua frente e ela se agarrou na presença dele ali.

Porém, para sua surpresa os meninos estavam bem e preocupados com o treinador, a conversa foi feita rapidamente e eles descobriram que os adolescentes estavam ali porque queria. Aparentemente o treinador abrigava os alunos que tinham situações familiares complicadas. 

Sem mandato para interroga-los, Sharon pediu para que eles voltassem para a busca. Andy passou por ela e perguntou se ela estava bem, ela afirmou e até tentou sorrir. Mas ela sabia que Andy não acreditava nem um pouco nela.

Voltando a se concentrar no trabalho eles voltaram para sala, Tao informou que tudo foi revistado, mas sem troféu. Antes de decidirem sair, Julio apareceu na sala vindo do quintal. 

“Tenente, se você roubar um troféu, talvez o enterrasse no seu quintal?” Julio olhava para o gramado do lado de fora. “Alguém plantou arbustos. Talvez enterrassem um troféu também”.

“Capitã, está no regulamento?” Provenza perguntou com uma falsa modéstia e submissão as regras. Aproveitando esse momento descontraído Sharon resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

“Bem, quem sou eu para dizer o que alguém faria com um troféu roubado, mas se fosse procurar um em quintal, eu usaria um detector de metais”.

Assim que Provenza e Tao saíram para pegar os equipamentos necessários ela se voltou para Andy e o encontrou sorrindo. Pela primeira vez nas últimas semanas ela se sentiu útil e cumprindo sua obrigação como Capitã da LAPD.

Os próximos minutos foram feitos atrás dos benditos troféus e de Sharon repreendendo-os como se fossem crianças de 5 anos. Farto disso tanto quanto ela, Provenza se aproximou e resolveu alfinetar ela um pouco.

“A respeito realmente de nada, quando a Major Crimes pode começar a planejar sua festa de aposentadoria? Eu mesmo quero trazer os balões de bichinhos”. Ele tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto e Sharon reprimiu a vontade de soca-lo bem no nariz.

“Quem disse que eu estava me aposentando, Tenente?” 

“Bem, disse na frente de Taylor, não foi?” Provenza tinha razão, ela havia dito isso na frente do maior fofoqueiro da delegacia, provavelmente todos deveria está sabendo. Ela não respondeu à pergunta, mas não foi necessário.

* * *

As próximas horas para Sharon foram um turbilhão de emoções, a cautela do interrogatório com um suspeito, a euforia ao descobrir o assassino, contudo em meio a tudo isso, ela podia ver os olhares de satisfação quando alguém ouvia sobre sua suposta aposentadoria. O pequeno embate com Brenda também não foi seu melhor momento.

Agora só faltava ir até a casa do Técnico Carr e finalizar o caso de uma vez. Mas ao chegar no local viu o carro de Goldman e suspirou cansada. Como se não bastante o dia infernal que teve tinha que encarar o advogado arrogante. Escorando-se no carro Sharon esperou. 

Assim que ele saiu a viu e a Capitã não resistiu em acenar para ele, como se tivesse feliz em vê-lo.

“Sharon Raydor. Que surpresa desagradável”. Ele debochou.

“Estou ficando acostumada de ver seu carro estacionado na frente de um lugar que preciso estar”.

“Estava só aquecendo o técnico Carr para você”. Ele deu de ombros como se realmente estivesse fazendo um favor para ela. “Não consigo decidir qual de nós tem o pior número aqui. Você ou eu”. 

“Bem... depende, acredito que seja do que se quer da vida”. Sharon sorriu um pouco e esperou ele morder a isca.

“Imagino que quer um pouco mais do que tem agora. Estou certo?” E aí estava, pego como um peixinho.

“O que isto significa?” Ela se fingiu de confusa.

“Soube que está desistindo do distintivo e seguindo adiante”.

“É mesmo?” 

“E por que não? Você ganha sua pensão. Aposentadoria não significa parar de trabalhar, e tem uma ótima oferta de trabalho para acompanhar. O que pode ser melhor?” Ele parecia realmente feliz agora. “Principalmente depois do que aconteceu com você. Eu soube da agressão e não tive a oportunidade de prestar minhas condolências. Não deve ser fácil ser uma policial e nem conseguir se proteger, não é?”.

O sorriso de Sharon caiu um pouco, mas ela se manteve firme, mesmo que por dentro estivesse desmoronando lentamente. Com um nó na garganta ela se obrigou a manter-se firme.

“Agradeço a sua preocupação, mas estou seguindo em frente como pode ver”. Ela afirmou, mas em sua cabeça uma vozinha começou a chama-la de mentirosa. “Mas voltando para minha aposentadoria, onde ouviu isso?” 

“Um passarinho me contou”.

“Não, na verdade, Sr. Goldman, sério, de quem ouviu que eu tinha uma oferta de emprego e que estava me aposentando?” Ela viu o sorriso dele vacilar.

“Por que?” Ele quis saber e deu um passo à frente. Sharon teve que se segurar para não dar um passo para trás, o pânico de ser atacada novamente estava sempre à espreita.

“Porque não tenho nenhuma intenção de me aposentar. Uma oferta de emprego foi a última coisa na minha cabeça”. Falando isso e percebendo que ele estava perturbado, Sharon ganhou forças para confrontá-lo. “A única coisa que estou tentando fazer é provar que há mesmo um vazamento na Polícia de L.A. E que está recebendo informações mais rápido do que alguns dos policiais. Talvez precise obter um mandado para descobrir quem é o passarinho”.

“Um mandado contra o advogado que está processando você? Boa sorte com isso”. Sem saber como argumentar mais, Goldman foi embora.

Sharon já sabia que existia um vazamento, agora só precisava encontrar esse passarinho tagarela.

* * *

Já era noite quando ela finalmente chegou em casa, a mão dela ainda tremia depois de sair do mercado perto dali. Ao seguir para seu carro no estacionamento, um homem sorriu para ela e a chamou de linda, ele a encarou dos pés à cabeça e soltou um beijo em sua direção. Sharon correu para seu carro e saiu em disparada quase batendo no poste.

A capitã fez o resto do percurso amaldiçoando a saia que vestia. A roupa que usava já tinha feito ela ser abusada uma vez, ela tinha medo que isso se repetisse. Mas pelo menos agora ela estava em casa e na segurança do lar. 

Indo até a cozinha ela abriu a garrafa de uísque e encheu um copo, ela deu um grande gole e se confortou ao sentir aquela quentura na boca do estomago, era quase como beber um abraço.

Tirando o sapato ela quase gemeu de satisfação ao ter os pés livres, eles pareciam um pouco inchados, mas ela resolveu esquecer tudo isso com a ajuda de seu mais novo amigo. Contudo, antes de sentar no sofá ela viu o exame de gravidez e tudo de mais cedo voltou, o desespero e a incerteza começar a deixa-la ansiosa. Deixando de lado a bebida, ela tomou um copo de água e esperou.

Duas horas depois ela resolveu fazer o teste, não tinha bebido nada nesse meio tempo e esperava que o resultado não se alterasse. Quando ela descobriu que estava grávida de Rick tinha tomando 4 cervejas antes de fazer o exame de farmácia e deu positivo. Então sabia que isso não interferiria no resultado.

Indo até o banheiro ela seguiu o passo a passo e colocou o cronômetro, mas ela não ficou ali. Não... agora ela ia fazer o que queria desde o momento que entrou em casa. Pegou a garrafa de uísque e começou a tomar o líquido âmbar.

* * *

Andy foi despertado de seu cochilo no sofá pelo toque do celular, se fosse Provenza ele escutaria uns bons insultos por tê-lo acordado. Ao olhar o relógio viu que não era tão tarde assim, ainda iria dar meia noite, mas não queria dizer que ele gostou.

Contudo, assim que pegou o aparelho sentiu o coração gelar, o nome de Sharon apareceu no visor. Atendendo imediatamente ele ouviu o silêncio. 

“Ronnie?” Ele chamou receoso. “Ei, você está aí?” 

“Andy?” Sharon o chamou e ele sabia que ela estava chorando. “Deu positivo. Eu.. eu não sei o que fazer”. 

O desespero na voz dela era claro, não só ela parecia chorar como resmungava a mesma coisa uma e outra vez, ela estava claramente bêbada, o que o deixou ainda mais preocupado.

“Fique calma, está bem? Eu estou a caminho, ok?” Ele começou a se levantar e procurar por uma roupa.

“Ok” Ela disse fungando e ele agradeceu mentalmente por ela não ter desligado. 

“Ronnie, onde você está?”. Andy a questionou cautelosamente. 

“Em casa”. O alívio o inundou ao ouvir a resposta dela.

“Chego em 15 minutos”.

Andy já estava fora da porta quando desligou o telefone, os pensamentos dele estavam confusos.  _O que diabos ela quis dizer com positivo?_  Ela estava bem,  ele tinha percebido  os sintomas, mas eram  só alguns enjoos e dor de cabeça e...  **Oh droga** **!**   _E se e_ _la_ _estivesse_ _grávida do seu agressor_ _?_  Apertando o pé no acelerador ele seguiu para casa dela com um novo aperto no coração.

* * *

Gabriel e Anne estavam terminando o jantar quando a estudante de direito puxou conversa.

“E então? Como vai aquela policial que vai se aposentar?” Ela evitava olhar em seus olhos e Gabriel a encarou desconfiado.

“O que você sabe sobre isso?” 

“Você lembra que eu o esperei lá na recepção, não é? Todos estão comentando sobre isso”.

“Oh.. a situação da Capitã Raydor é complicada”. Ele falou com um suspiro triste. “Ela quem foi atacada alguns meses atrás”.

“Oh.. isso é realmente triste”.

“Mas não o pior”. Gabriel encarou a namorada e podia ver a confusão em seus olhos, ele estava guardando esse segredo a tanto tempo que estava o comendo vivo, ele não via o problema em compartilha-lo com a mulher em sua frente. “Ela foi estuprada durante o ataque”. Anne o encarou estupefata. Ela conhecia a mulher, pelo menos por sua reputação e saber sobre isso era chocante. 

Porém, mesmo que o choque a deixasse mal, Anne sabia que essa informação era preciosa, só precisava falar com as pessoas certas e suas dívidas estudantis seriam quitadas imediatamente.

**_Continua..._ **


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Oi gente... saudades de vocês, desculpem a demora com o capítulo, mas vocês sabem, né? A correria de sempre hahahaha. Enfim... aqui vai o presentinho de natal atrasado. Espero que gostem.  
> N/A 2: Esse capítulo contém algumas cenas fortes e que podem causar gatilhos de pânico, então estejam avisados.

**_Capítulo 9_ **

Andy chegou na casa de Sharon em tempo recorde, ele tinha certeza que infringiu mais regras de trânsito que o habitual, mas o único objetivo que tinha era chegar até ela. Batendo em sua porta ele esperou que ela atendesse, contudo depois de um tempo sem ela aparecer, Andy tirou a chave extra que Andrea havia lhe dado.

Ao entrar na casa, Andy congelou. Parecia que um furacão havia passado por ali, havia garrafas de vinho e uísque espalhados pelo chão. Algumas caixas de comida chinesa e o que parecia um vazo quebrado, o blazer que ele tinha visto ela usar mais cedo estava no sofá e os sapatos jogados aleatoriamente perto da mesinha de café.

Aflito, Andy percebeu que ela não estava no andar principal, resolveu subir a escada de dois em dois a procura dela. O corredor estava no escuro e o tenente abriu as portas dos quartos, mas estavam vazios. Entretanto, ele pode ver que a suíte no final do corredor estava com a porta aberta e ele suspirou de alívio, pois imaginou que Sharon poderia estar ali.

“Ronnie?” Ele chamou, mas não teve resposta. Ele resolveu entrar e pisou em vidros quebrados, havia um rastro de sangue e ele acelerou os passos até o banheiro onde uma luz estava acessa.

Andy sentia o coração batendo tão rápido que ele tinha medo de ter um ataque do coração, ele não sabia se queria ver o que quer que estivesse ali dentro. Contudo, ao escancarar a porta a encontrou.

“Sharon?” Ele chamou apavorado.

A Capitã estava deitada no chão e parecia dormir, ao seu lado uma garrafa quase vazia de uísque e seu braço direito estava enrolado desleixadamente com gases, porém o que fez Andy confirmar suas suspeitas sobre a ligação foi o teste de gravidez ao lado do telefone.

“Oh Deus...” Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos sem saber o que fazer de início.

Mas então ele respirou fundo e se abaixou perto dela, com delicadeza afastou os cabelos ruivos dos olhos dela e tentou acordá-la. Contudo, Sharon apenas resmungou e se afastou dele.

Andy sabia que ela estava completamente bêbada e não conseguiria sair dali sozinha. Pegando-a nos braços, o que fez seus joelhos estalarem, o tenente a levou até a cama de casal e voltou para o banheiro.

Fazendo uma limpeza rápida, ele pegou o kit de primeiros socorros que estava jogado dentro da banheira e voltou para o lado dela. Retirando a gaze que Sharon colocou, Andy limpou o ferimento, que ainda tinha caco de vidros, colocou uma pomada antisséptica e cobriu novamente. Ele estava aliviado por não ser necessário pontos.

Sabendo que ela não acordaria tão cedo, ele foi até o armário dela e pegou uma muda de roupa e a trocou. Antes de sair do quarto, Andy a cobriu e deu um beijo demorado em sua testa, tudo o que ele queria era que ela voltasse a ser a Sharon que ele conhecia, mas parecia que ele a perdia a cada dia.

Voltando para o andar principal, ele começou a limpar a bagunça que estava ali, Sharon sempre foi metódica em suas tarefas domésticas, assim como no trabalho ela gostava de tudo em seu lugar. Mas parecia que ela não se importava mais, era quase como se ela estivesse colocando para fora a bagunça que tinha dentro de si.

Depois de arrumar tudo, Andy foi até a cozinha preparar um pouco de comida para quando ela acordasse. Por sorte ele encontrou tudo o que precisava e preparou rapidamente uma sopa de caldo verde, enquanto o prato estava no fogo ele retornou para o quarto com uma jarra de água e a garrafa de aspirinas.

Mesmo sem ter certeza do que faria em seguida, Andy esperava ajuda-la de algum modo.

* * *

Los Angeles amanheceu debaixo de uma tempestade, parecia o clima certo para o humor de todos. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, Pope atendeu a ligação de um Taylor desesperado dizendo que soube por fontes confiáveis que havia mais coisas no caso da agressão de Sharon do que eles sabiam.

Foi nessa mesma manhã que Brenda recebeu uma ligação de Provenza informando de mais um caso de homicídio seguido de suicídio. Logo em seguida ele retornou a ligar para chefe para informar que alguém tinha aberto a boca e agora toda a delegacia e a promotoria estava sabendo do abuso sexual infligido a Sharon.

Brenda não ficou muito surpresa quando, Pope entrou em sua sala com uma fúria de mil homens e bateu a porta.

“O que diabos está acontecendo, Brenda? Por que eu só soube agora o que aconteceu com a Capitã?” Ele a questionou enfurecido. A voz tinha uma tensão cortante e ele estava a ponto de gritar. “Por que você não me disse? Você pode imaginar o que vai acontecer agora? Como eu vou me explicar ao Chefe de Polícia que uma das minhas subordinadas foi severamente agredida e que quase três meses depois eu ainda não peguei quem fez isso?”

“Will, você pode se sentar por um momento?” Brenda tentou ficar calma e não explodir também. “Se você me der a chance eu posso explicar isso a você”.

“Chance? Você teve uma chance há três meses”. Ele a encarou com raiva. “Eu quero respostas”.

“Então você vai ter que esperar para tê-las, William”. Ela disse e se levantou de sua cadeira agora ficando frente a frente com ele. “Você quer saber por que não disse nada a você antes? Porque não confio em sua boca grande. Eu pedi para você guardar segredo da investigação do espancamento e na primeira oportunidade você falou”.

“Bem, eu não falei agora, não foi?”

“Não, mas alguém falou”. Ela disse com um suspiro irritado. “E eu preciso encontrar quem fez isso. Esse caso é ainda mais complexo e perigoso do que você pode imaginar, Will”.

“Então me coloque a par dele, não podemos ser pegos desprevenidos porque você omitiu informações importantes de seu **chefe** ”. Dessa vez, Pope enfatizou a palavra chefe, ele queria ter certeza que ela entendesse isso.

“Tudo bem então, **Chefe** ”. Brenda rebateu e seguiu até a porta. “Sugiro que sente, pois essa conversa vai ser longa”.

Dito isso, Brenda chamou por Provenza e pediu o arquivo que ele tinha do caso de Sharon, mesmo tendo um em sua mesa, o que ela realmente queria era que ele avisasse a Andy o que estava acontecendo ali. E que Andy repassasse a informação para Sharon.

Afirmando Provenza fez como foi pedido e assim que entregou a pasta a vice delegada, seu telefone tocou com o nome de Andy no identificador de chamadas.

* * *

**_Uma hora antes..._ **

Andy abriu os olhos quando um trovão reverberou no céu e o assustou, ele tinha dormido na cadeira que havia no quarto de Sharon preocupado com ela. Depois que arrumou a casa e a sopa ficou pronta, ele foi até o quarto dela e vigiou seu sono inquieto.

Agora, com a dia amanhecido ele podia ver os sinais de cansaço e fadiga no rosto dela. Por um longo tempo ele a observou sem saber o que fazer e como abordar tudo o que ela estava passando. Já fazia dias que ele tentava conversar sobre tudo o que ela estava passando, mas parecia que Sharon sempre conseguia o afastar.

Um pequeno resmungo da cama o trouxe de volta de seu devaneio e ele viu quando ela percebeu que não estava sozinha no quarto. Seu corpo ficou tenso e ela sentou na cama imediatamente antes de perceber que era ele.

“Jesus”. Ela sussurrou e colocou a mão no coração. “Você ainda vai me matar do coração, Andy. Como diabos você entrou aqui? E por que você está me olhando como um maníaco?”

“Bom dia para você também, Ronnie”. Ele sorriu debochadamente. “Bem... você ligou para mim quase à meia noite e não abriu a porta quando eu bati”.

“Oh” Ela sussurrou e voltou a deitar. “Tem como fechar essa cortina? Minha cabeça está me matando”. _Mesmo o dia estado nublado._

“Tem aspirinas na mesinha”. Andy falou e se levantou para fechar a cortina como ela havia pedido. “Você lembra que ligou para mim?”

“Vagamente”. Ela disse e fechou os olhos. “Deus... tudo está girando”.

“Foi o uísque e o vinho que você tomou”. Ele falou e não conseguiu esconder a acusação na voz.

Sharon não falou nada, mas não estava gostando nem um pouco de onde essa conversa estava indo. Ela podia entender que Andy estava com medo por ela, mas tudo que ela precisava agora era esquecer a dor latente em seu coração.

“Você vai ficar aí?”

“Eu estou preocupado com você”.

“Eu estou bem”.

“Você e eu sabemos que isso não é verdade”. Ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado a outro do quarto. “Você lembra por que ligou para mim?”

“Será que dá para você parar de gritar?” Ela pediu com raiva.

“Eu não estou gritando”. Ele falou e se aproximou dela. “Você não respondeu minha pergunta”.

“Não, Andy, eu não sei porque liguei para você, tá legal?” Ela disse e se levantou da cama um pouco cambaleante. “Eu estava bêbada. E você sabe por quê? Porque eu descobrir que estava grávida. Não bastasse eu ter me colocado numa situação onde eu fui espancada, estuprada e humilhada tanto como mulher, mas principalmente como policial. Se não bastasse tudo isso, descobri que carrego o filho de um monstro e você sabe o que é pior, Andrew? É que eu pensei em aborto. Eu, Sharon Raydor, a católica perfeita e veementemente contra o aborto estava pensando em fazer esse procedimento porque não conseguia pensar em levar essa gestação até o fim”. Ela estava de frente para ele com o rosto vermelho e lágrimas nos olhos, mas dessa vez ela não se permitiu chorar. “Então eu devo ter ligado para você em algum momento, eu não lembro. Eu só--- Deus, eu só quero ficar sozinha. Será que é tão difícil?”

Andy não falou nada por um momento, pois essa era a primeira vez desde o ataque que ela realmente falou o que estava sentindo e mesmo que ela estivesse sendo forte naquele momento ele podia ver toda a dor inundar seu rosto.

“Eu quero ajudar você, Sharon”. Ele falou cansado e sentou na cama. “Eu não sei o que fazer para ajudar, eu não posso tirar sua dor. Eu nem ao menos posso imaginar o que você está passando, mas eu preciso que você me deixe ajudar. Você é importante para mim”.

“Eu não sei como”. Ela confessou e sentou ao lado dele, ela estava tão cansada de sentir pena de si mesma. “Eu realmente não sei”. Dessa vez ela deixou as lágrimas caírem.

Andy passou um braço pelos ombros dela e a puxou para si, Sharon se deixou consolar por alguns minutos. Ela ainda estava com dor de cabeça, os enjoos estavam ameaçando voltar e seu corpo doía por ter caído. Tudo o que ela queria era voltar a dormir e esquecer que a noite passada existiu.

“Por que não ligamos para a delegacia e falamos que não vamos hoje?” Andy sussurrou com se tivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

“Não seria de todo ruim”. Ela sussurrou ainda deitada em seu ombro.

“Eu ligo para Provenza e você para Elliot, o que acha?”

Afirmando, Sharon se levantou e disse que primeiro iria se refrescar um pouco e depois faria a ligação. Aproveitado que ela foi ao banheiro ele respirou fundo e desceu as escadas para reaquecer a sopa.

Andy discou o número de Provenza e se surpreendeu quando o outro tenente atendeu na primeira chamada.

“Ei, Provenza, você poderia fazer um favor?” Ele começou sem deixar o amigo falar. “Você pode dizer a Chefe que preciso de um dia de folga? Eu estou com Sharon agora e não quero deixa-la sozinha”.

_"Isso talvez seja o melhor”._ Todo o alívio por Sharon se abrir com ele se esvaiu com o tom sério na voz de Provenza.

“O que houve?” Andy estava ansioso agora.

_“Alguém abriu a boca”._ Sussurrou Provenza derrotado. _“Todos sabem que Sharon foi... estuprada no ataque”._

Andy sentiu todo o corpo gelar, ele não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, isso seria um golpe avassalador em Sharon. Ele precisava falar a ela isso antes que ligasse para Elliot.

“Eu vou falar com ela” Andy falou tenso. “Encontre quem falou, Louie”.

Sem esperar resposta, ele desligou o telefone e se segurou no balcão. Andy não sabia como dizer isso a ela, isso sairia do trilho rapidamente. Suspirando ele resolveu ligar para Elliot e explicar que ela não iria para o trabalho, mas antes de fazer isso ele se parou. Andy sabia que se fizesse isso estaria tirando o poder de decisão dela e talvez a afastaria novamente.

“Andy, eu... eu preciso pedir um favor”. Ela entrou na cozinha o assustando, ela tinha as bochechas rosadas e ele sabia que ela estava constrangida com o que pediria.

“Do que você precisa?” Andy tentou ser o mais normal possível.

“Eu preciso fazer um exame. Eu preciso confirmar que estou realmente grávida”. Ela falou rapidamente sem o encarar.

“Eu vou pegar a chave do carro”.

Andy agradeceu por essa pequena distração, ele precisava de algumas horas antes de dizer a ela que seu mundo estava para se desmoronar novamente.

* * *

Pope estava calado depois que Brenda o colocou a par do caso de Sharon, dessa vez ele estava sabendo de cada detalhe. Ele não podia imaginar o quanto ruim isso era, ele deveria ter sido informado antes. Contudo, ele não estava com raiva de Brenda, ela tinha razão sobre sua boca grande, ele teria contado a Taylor e todos saberiam mais rápido que qualquer coisa.

“Vocês têm certeza de que era um policial?”

“Eu não sei, Will”. Brenda falou cansada e suspirou. “Eu não sei. Poderia ser qualquer um, mas pela discrição do ataque que Sharon descreveu, ela nem ao menos tinha pensando nisso antes de dar o depoimento, ela estava tão surpresa quanto a gente de ter chegado nessa mesma conclusão”.

“Então não foi ela quem sugeriu que foi um policial?”

“Não”. Brenda se levantou e começou a andar de um lado a outro da sala, era o modo dela de clarear os pensamentos. “Como eu disse ela estava surpresa”.

“E vocês encontraram alguma evidencia disso?”

“Nada. Tentamos as câmeras de segurança ao redor do beco, mas só encontramos uma e nos mostrou o ataque inicial. Depois que ela foi puxada para mais dentro do beco não conseguimos ver mais nada”.

“Você falou que ela estava a pé, não foi?”

“Sim, mas o que isso pode ter a ver com tudo?”

“Por que ela estava a pé?”

“Segundo ela os carros dela estava na oficina”. Brenda falou como se isso fosse normal, mas então ela arregalou os olhos ao pensar o quanto estranho era isso. _Qual era a probabilidade de isso acontecer?_ “Will, você pode estar certo”.

Pope a encarou sem saber no que ele estava certo, mas estava feliz em poder ajudar. Muitos podiam pensar que ele só tinha interesse no poder e no dinheiro que a alta patente trazia, mas Pope gostava de investigar e saber que ajudou a melhorar a vida de alguém.

Enquanto isso, Brenda foi até o Tenente Tao e pediu para ele entrar em contato com Sharon, questionar sobre os carros e pedir o endereço da oficina onde os carros ficaram. Eles poderiam descobrir porque os dois carros estavam com problemas ao mesmo tempo.

Assim que voltou para sua sala, Brenda esperou que Pope já tivesse ido, mas ele continuava ali esperando por ela.

“Will, eu acho que já contei tudo que precisava sobre esse caso e quero agradecer por essa nova direção. Me desculpe por não ter dito nada antes, acho que pode me entender que eu quis proteger tanto Sharon quanto a investigação”.

“Eu entendo, mas vou ter que tomar algumas decisões difíceis por causa disso”.

“O que você quer dizer?”

“Os oficiais já estão comentando sobre isso, Brenda. Será questão de horas até que a comunidade tome conhecimento sobre isso. Você tem noção do pesadelo que isso pode se tornar quando descobrirem que uma policial sofreu um abuso e não estamos nem um pouco perto de pegar o criminoso?” Ele se levantou e foi em direção a porta. “Eu preciso fazer uma coletiva de imprensa e a Capitã Raydor vai ter que está ao meu lado para mostrar que estamos tendo algum tipo de progresso”.

“Você enlouqueceu, William?” Brenda o encarou como se ele realmente tivesse perdido o juízo. “Você tem alguma noção de como Sharon está? De como isso a afetou?”

“Por que você está tão... eu pensava que você não gostava dela”.

“Não gostar de ter a FID no meu pé é uma coisa, Will. Ter empatia pelo o que aconteceu com ela é outra totalmente diferente”. Ela estava com raiva agora. “Você não estava lá depois do que aconteceu, você não ouviu o depoimento dela”.

“Brenda...”

“Não...” Ela o impediu de se aproximar. Com uma raiva quase incontida ela pegou o arquivo e começou a espalhar as fotos da agressão para que ele visse. “Olhe para essas fotos, William Pope, olhe para esses ferimentos. Alguém estava com muita raiva dela para fazer toda essa atrocidade. Você realmente acha que ela vai conseguir ficar na frente de várias câmeras para fingir que tudo está bem e que estamos perto de pegar o bandido?”

Pope não falou nada, ele não podia negar que se encolheu um pouco ao ver os machucados, mas ele não podia pensar como um amigo agora. Ele tinha uma responsabilidade com a cidade e se ele queria ser o chefe de polícia ele teria que aprender a tomar decisões duras.

“Eu preciso ir”. Ele sussurrou encarando a foto onde tinha o nome **_vadia_** talhada na pele de Sharon.

Brenda podia ver que ele estava chocado com todas aquelas imagens, mas ele parecia determinado e ela tinha medo que isso se tornasse uma situação descontrolada.

* * *

Assim que Jack saiu da sala do tribunal ele viu Andrea Hobbs ao telefone e ela parecia muito preocupada, quando ela falou o nome de Gavin com um tom de alerta ele recuou. A loira o odiava assim como Gavin e o que ele menos precisava era ter um confronto com ela agora tendo o outro homem no telefone.

Jack estava seguindo para um dos banheiros quando sentiu os olhares nele e os cochichos ao redor. Parando ao lado de um de seus colegas ele questionou o outro homem sobre o que estava acontecendo.

“Oh... você não soube?” O homem parecia desconfortável.

“O que houve, Liam?” Jack estava começando a ficar impaciente. “Diga de uma vez”.

“Sua mulher, a Capitã Raydor, ela foi... Você sabe do ataque a ela, não é?” Liam sabia que Jack não vivia com mais Sharon, mesmo que eles ainda fossem casados no papel.

“Claro que sei, o que tem isso?”

“Ela foi abusada sexualmente naquele dia”.

Jack o encarou com olhos arregalados, ele esperava muita coisa, **_mas isso?_** Ele se afastou do colega e entrou no banheiro. Perguntas sobre o motivo dela não ter dito nada a ele começou a perturbá-lo. Contudo, ele não podia exigir muito, eles não eram amigos, mas eles eram casados, pelo amor de Deus, era o mínimo que ela podia fazer.

Memórias daquele dia começaram a voltar para ele, então era por esse motivo que Andy estava todo protetor com ela. Eles deveriam saber que ela foi agredida tão severamente por isso que o impediram de se aproximar.

Jack sentiu a raiva consumi-lo ao perceber que Andy tomou seu lugar ao lado de Sharon, era para ele, como marido, estar ajudado ela a superar. Mas ele tinha certeza que o tenente deveria está atrás dela como um cachorrinho perdido.

Agora um pouco melhor ele saiu do banheiro e se irritou ao sentir os olhares nele, Jack não queria ser reconhecido como o marido da policial abusada, já era difícil ultrapassar a sombra de excelente policial de Sharon, ficaria ainda pior com essa tragédia. Ele teria que resolver isso de uma vez.

* * *

A chuva tinha cessado e o sol começava a dispor entre as nuvens, Andy e Sharon voltavam para casa depois que ela tinha feito um exame de sangue. Ela teria feito uma consulta com sua ginecologista, mas a médica não estava no consultório e Sharon marcou para o dia seguinte assim que pegasse o resultado do exame.

Eles estavam em silêncio enquanto Andy dirigia, a Capitã não havia falado muito durante todo o processo, ela apenas deixou ser guiada e instruída a cada passo. Mas não era só isso que preocupava o tenente, o que o deixava aterrorizado era ter que contar sobre o que estava acontecendo na delegacia.

Assim que entraram na casa dela, Andy foi até a cozinha esquentar mais uma vez a sopa que ele tinha feito na noite anterior, ele precisa se ocupar por um momento antes de falar.

“Ei...” Ele sussurrou e se aproximou dela. “Como você está se sentindo?”.

Sharon apenas deu de ombros, ela não estava com vontade de falar. A única coisa que podia pensar era na criança que podia está carregando.

“Você já pensou em ir num grupo de apoio?”

“Eu não vejo motivo para ir em um”. Ela disse sem emoção. “Não vão resolver meu problema, não é?”

“Não, mas falar com alguém pode ajudar”.

“Eu acho que não vai dar certo comigo”.

“Você não vai saber se não tentar, Sharon”.

“Por que você quer que eu vá?”

“Você se recusa a falar comigo ou com Andrea. Gavin nem ao menos sabe o que está acontecendo. Você se recusou a fazer o tratamento com a psicóloga”. Ele suspirou e a encarou desconfiado. “Falando nisso, como conseguiu passar pelas ciências comportamentais e voltar ao trabalho?”

“Você esqueceu que eu escrevi a maioria daquelas perguntas?” Ela o encarou e sorriu um pouco. “E as respostas também”.

Andy sorriu um pouco também, Sharon sempre foi uma mulher inteligente e ele não cansava de ser surpreendido por ela.

“Ok, você venceu”. Ele respirou fundo, pois esse era o momento de dizer a ela. “Eu só fico preocupado e... Quando falei com Provenza mais cedo ele informou que aconteceu algo na delegacia essa manhã”.

“E o que foi?’ Ela perguntou em alerta.

“Alguém falou demais e.,. todos já sabem da gravidade de seu ataque”.

Andy viu o rosto dela ficar branco como papel e ele se encolheu ao perceber que era o portador de mais uma notícia ruim. Ela se levantou do sofá e foi em direção ao quintal da casa. O tenente não a seguiu, ele sabia que ela precisava de um tempo para absorver a notícia, aproveitando esse momento ele resolveu ligar para Provenza e saber como estava as coisas na delegacia.

Vinte minutos depois ele seguiu o caminho que ela tinha feito. Ela estava sentada numa cadeira de balanço que tinha na varanda. Sharon abraçava as pernas e encarava o nada, os olhos estavam vermelhos o que deixava o verde dos olhos dela ainda mais destacados.

“Sharon, eu...”

“Eu preciso ficar sozinha, Andy”. Ela pediu com a voz rouca. “Se eu precisar de você eu ligo”.

“Eu não quero deixa-la sozinha”. Ele sussurrou.

“Eu vou ficar bem. Mas eu preciso ficar sozinha, eu não vou conseguir superar isso com você me vigiando como um falcão”.

Andy queria retrucar, mas resolveu dar esse voto de confiança a ela. Ela parecia decidida e ele não podia sufoca-la com sua presença.

“Você tem certeza?”

“Sim, Andy”. Ela falou se irritando. “Eu vou ficar bem, do que você tem medo? De eu tentar me machucar?”

“O que? Não... Sharon, não é nada disso”. Ele suspirou. “Eu só não quero que passe por isso só”.

“Então me ajude se afastando por um pouco, eu preciso pensar sem você por perto”.

“Tudo bem, ok? Eu vou, mas por favor se precisar, ligue para mim. Não importa que horas”.

Afirmando sem ao menos olhar para ele, Sharon voltou a encarar o nada. Com um suspiro, Andy foi embora, sem lugar para ir e sem querer voltar para casa o tenente se dirigiu a delegacia.

Ao chegar lá, Andy ouviu os sussurros ao redor, a surpresa e o choque de toda a atrocidade que aconteceu com Sharon pareciam flutuar pela delegacia. Até chegar ao 9º andar ele ouviu todo tipo de teoria, a mais comentava era que podia ter sido um policial que ela irritou muito.

Cansado e um pouco perdido ele entrou na sala de assassinato onde seus companheiros de equipe estavam. Eles pareciam trabalhar no caso de mais cedo, mas Andy não tinha ido até a cena do crime e nem sabia o que estava acontecendo.

“O que está fazendo aqui?” Provenza o questionou desconfiado.

“Sharon quis ficar sozinha quando eu fale sobre o vazamento da notícia”.

“Como ela está?”

“Eu não sei, ela se fechou novamente e isso ficou ainda pior”. Ele sussurrou.

“O que você quer dizer?” Brenda questionou ao se aproximar deles.

“Eu não quero falar isso aqui”. Andy continuava falado baixo e aproveitou que os outros estavam distraídos.

“Minha sala, então”. Brenda se afastou e os dois tenentes a seguiu rapidamente. Assim que entraram, a vice delegada fechou as portas e as persianas. “O que houve?”

“Ela pode estar grávida”.

“Oh Deus...” Provenza se sentou e passou a mão pelo rosto. “Mas ela tem certeza?”

“Ela fez um teste de farmácia e deu positivo. Então fomos até uma clínica hoje cedo e fizemos o de sangue”.

“E como ela está levando isso?”

“Ela não fala comigo, Chefe. Ela só continua dizendo que está bem, mas ela está começando a se refugiar na bebida. Eu falei com ela que essa era o pior caminho. Eu já estive lá e não é bonito”.

“Alguém deve conversar com ela”. Comentou Brenda.

“Sharon é muito cabeça dura, Chefe. Ela não quer que ninguém ajude, já falei com ela, Andrea já falou com ela, mas nada adianta”. Andy parecia aflito. “Por isso quero pedir sua autorização, Chefe”.

“Oh-kay”. Brenda o olhou desconfiada. “O que você quer?”

“Eu quero ser transferido para a FID, só assim eu posso ficar de olho nela”.

“Você na FID? No esquadrão dos ratos?” Provenza o encarou totalmente divertido. “Eu quero só ver isso, o policial que quebrar mais regras no esquadrão das regras, é cômico até de ouvir, Flynn”.

“Cala a boca, Provenza”. O tenente mais novo o encarou e revirou os olhos. “Eu preciso ajudar desse modo, outro dia eu vi o quanto ela estava apavorada confrontando o idiota do Barker, ele sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela e estava claramente usando isso para intimidá-la. Se eu estiver por perto posso evitar esse tipo de situação”.

“Você falou sobre isso com ela?” Questionou Brenda.

“Ainda não”.

“Faça isso, se ela não se importar eu assino sua transferência”.

* * *

Andy foi para casa e passou o restante do dia ansioso e incomodado, Sharon não tinha ligado ou mandado mensagens. E ele teve que se segurar para não ligar. Ainda era cedo, mas por ter dormido na cadeira de Sharon, adormeceu rapidamente.

Foi pouco depois das 2 horas da manhã quando o telefone dele tocou, ainda de olhos fechados ele atendeu com a voz rouca. Contudo, tudo ficou em silêncio e ele afastou o aparelho do ouvido para saber quem poderia ser. O nome de Sharon brilhava na tela.

“Sharon?”

_“Você me perguntou se eu estava bem”._ Ela sussurrou. _“Todos esses dias você me perguntou se eu estava bem”._

“E você continuou dizendo que estava”.

_“Eu menti, sabe? Menti sobre tudo. Eu não estou bem. Como eu posso está bem, Andy? Como eu posso seguir em frente se a pior coisa aconteceu? O que eu posso fazer para mudar o turbilhão que está dentro de mim e sobreviver? Em quem eu devo me transformar para superar isso? Eu já tive o bastante”._

“Sharon, me ouça, você vai superar isso”.

_“Eu me peguei pensando em como eu me sentia por dentro”._ Ela falou como se ele nem tivesse a interrompido. _“E eu só consigo sentir dor. Eu queria não sentir nada. Não sentir merda nenhuma. Mas eu sinto como se a escuridão tivesse me envolvido completamente. Eu--- eu não consigo mais”._

“Sharon, olhe...” Andy já tinha se levantado da cama e procurava a calça desesperado. Ele precisava chegar até ela o mais rápido possível. “Não faça nada, eu estou no meu caminho”.

_“Eu não consigo suportar mais, Andy. E eu só sei um modo de acabar com isso”._

“Sharon, por favor, me espere”. Ele implorou enquanto ouviu um som metálico, Andy sentiu o corpo todo gelar, ele conhecia bem esse som. Era de uma arma sendo engatilhada. “Sharon, não faça isso”.

_“Me desculpe, Andy”._

Andy ouviu um estouro e logo em seguida a linha ficou muda, quando a primeira lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, o telefone dele caiu de sua mão e um grito de dor rasgou sua garganta.

_**Continua...** _


End file.
